


I'm no human.

by Desolateskeleton37



Category: Undertale
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Family, Abusive Father, Body Dismorphia, Dadster, Death of a mother, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Jealousy, M/M, Monster heats, Multiple Soulmates, Other, Polyamory, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, description of Rape, reader has vagina, reader is eventually named, reader is female, reader is given new name, soul mates, territorial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 79,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolateskeleton37/pseuds/Desolateskeleton37
Summary: The world has been changed irrevocably, monsters are real and here to stay, magic is a part of life, but for you...it's the end.You can't stand the pain of living with your crime, the pain of dealing with being a member of such a despicable species. So you try to end it all.Luckily Gaster has a solution.A reverse harem fic inspired by Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady byTyrant_Tortoise





	1. Sans

**Sans**  
Sans grit his teeth in frustration, sweat running down his ivory skull, a soft, deep growl echoing in his non existent throat as his phalanges gripped at the wrench he was using.  
His permanent grin strained at the edges. 

The metallic sounds of his work echoing around his laboratory.  
This time he would succeed, this time he would keep his promise and bring his creator... his father... home. 

It had been five years since the barrier had been broken, since the Anomaly, the kid, Frisk, had freed monster kind from their underground prison.  
Five years of Sans waiting for the kid to RESET.

Frisk had sworn to Sans that they would never do it again, never throw the entirety of monsterdom back in time, back into their forgotten hole under Mount Ebott, their hands blurred as they signed their vehemence, their eyes streaming tears as they promised on everything they were, to never restart the timeline again. 

Sans hated promises. Hated making them, hated hearing them. Hated breaking them. 

He had watched the kid as they had prevented all out war erupting as soon as the monsters had first arrived in the humans town. 

Frisk had only been 10 years old when they freed the monsters, the sight of their tiny form, held gently in Toriel's arms, had caused the adults of Ebott town watch and wait, gathering in wonder and curiosity rather than attack on sight.  
The kid had no voice to call out, but had waved and smiled, cuddling into Toriel's creamy fur. 

It had been Frisk's insistence that Asgore, king of the monsters, had waited behind the tree line along with his captain of the guard Undyne and the more intimidating looking monsters.  
Frisk had said no one could be scared of a Mouldsmall, but a Nightnite could cause a stampede.  
The Nightnite had been strangely flattered by this. 

The kid was smart enough to make sure the least threatening looking monsters were in the frontline, so Sans had been right there from the start, alongside the bunny and cat monsters Frisk has indicated would be endearing to the humans. His permanent and easy going smile used to best advantage, to show a friendly monster in their midst. 

Being one of the smallest in the underground hadn't meant much up top though. He still found it amusing that he towered over most humans, who knew 6'6 would be tall up here. 

His brother had been there too, holding onto Frisks hand gently.  
Papyrus was considerably taller than Sans, but his innocent face and his happy and exited smile, the literal stars dancing in his sockets, made him about as intimidating as a cream cake.

Sans remembered the procession of monsters, silent and worried, looking from the shocked and scared faces of the human to the open wide sky.  
The sheer massive emptiness of the expanse making his soul hum with happiness and fear. The sky just went on forever, clouds chasing across it as the sun set behind the town, pinks and yellows dissipating into the horizon, distracting him from the angry muttering of the people of Ebott. Sans had never felt so exposed in all his life. 

It had been a gods send when the police had arrived, that the leader of them had a deaf daughter and had been able to immediately understand the ASL the kid used. 

The town had passed the legend of the monsters down through the ages, as fantastic as it was, the people of Ebott still believed in their hearts that the monsters were real.  
Trace magic still present in the souls of the humans from being so close the the source of magic itself, monster kind. 

The phone calls to the police from the towns folk had been panicked, angry and they had arrived in force, dozens of cars and officers screeching in between the two groups. Preparing for the worse case scenario, just like in the stories told them as children of great and terrible creatures. 

Police commissioner Lee had been the first contact with the monsters.  
Her amber brown eyes and spring green soul had shone with curiosity and compassion as she had been told the story of the monsters by Frisk, learned of their magic and their wish to simply live in peace with the humans. 

Her skin had fascinated Sans, shining with melanin as her hands flew in communication with the kid.  
She smiled as she looked up into Toriel's worried eyes and warmly welcomed them to the surface. 

It was thanks to her that panic had not erupted completely when Agore finally approached the town. 

With his massive size and intimidating horns, the goat formed Boss monster would have been too much at first glance, but with Lee's force and her soul radiating fairness she was able to calm the situation and a riot had been prevented before it even began. 

Sans wondered if Frisk knew that the humans would attack if Asgore had been the first the humans had seen, rather than the elegant and motherly Toriel, with her soft eyes and regal nature.  
Had it happened before, seen it go so wrong in that first meeting making the kid RESET?  
He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

And now they were here. Living on the surface in their own city.  
It hadn't been easy by any stretch of the imagination.  
The army had been brought in "To protect" the monsters, making sure they didn't leave the abandoned mall the town had given the monsters to shelter in.  
It had been even more cramped than the underground in those days, but they could see the sky, breath the fresh air and feel the sun on their faces, it was better. 

Sans grunted as he lifted seemingly random slats of metal, slotting them into place while his magic lifted screws, thrusting them into place in the machine with a speed that would surprise any one who knew him. 

He recalled the time in the mall camp, it had been hard at first, the monsters were corralled together, living on empty shop floors and in abandoned food courts.  
But as the months wore on, they had made themselves comfortable, their joy at being free making them grow even closer as a community.  
They were monsters, made of love, compassion and magic. It was their way. 

He and Papyrus had a corner camp in an old Starbucks right next to Alphys and Undyne, much to Papyrus's delight.  
Sans chuckled as he remembers the new couple desperately trying to find an ounce of privacy to be even slightly intimate and the situation not affording even that, especially with Papyrus around. 

"UNDYNE, WHY ARE YOU BUSY CANOODLING WITH THE GOOD DOCTOR WHEN THE SUN IS UP?!  
THERE IS TRAINING TO BE DONE AND YOU ARE WASTING PRECIOUS TIME IN THE GLORIOUS OPEN AIR!!"

Undyne had sent a magical spear right through the counter of the store that day, inches from Sans dozing face, he hadn't even flinched. It had been a hint even the ever oblivious Papyrus had understood. 

It was in those jammed together first days that Alphys and Sans had become friends again.  
She didn't really remember their initial friendship, forged in the lab while they both worked under the first royal scientist, W. D Gaster.  
They had been close then, but after the... accident...  
She had simply forgotten....not forgotten Sans, but the times they spent together had simply filled with static, the presence of Gaster in those memories warping the time around them. 

Now Sans found himself enjoying her company again in those early days of freedom, they had chatted together when Papyrus and Undyne had eventually left for their run each morning.  
Alphys excitedly gasping about the new technology that she could not wait to try out, the new Anime she would completely loose herself in, her butter yellow scales shining softly in the light of the magical lamps dotted around the camp.  
The new advances in science that she could share with the humans.

Her passion always showed when she talk about science, her nervous stutter almost vanishing as she clapped her tiny clawed hands in delight.  
It had sparked something in Sans's skull, igniting thoughts of his favourite subject once more.

He had lost all interest and hope in science when Gaster had vanished, taking all memory of himself with him into the void.  
Only Sans could remember him, although he couldn't work out why, being the lone survivor of the accident that had sucked half the royal science team into oblivion.  
His teleportation magic blinking him away from the opening void on pure instinct.  
Alphys had been off work that day, recovering from an all night anime session. Pure dumb luck on her part.

Sans had tried desperately to bring Gaster and his team back, creating inventions and machines to enter the void and rescue them all, he had promised himself he would never forget, never stop trying.  
Using every ounce of his extensive brain power to reverse engineer the mistake that had caused the Void to rift. 

Then the RESETS had started. 

They had seen the Anomaly before, but never on this scale.

At first Sans had hoped that it would RESET to before Gaster fell, but it never did and now, no matter how hard he tried, how fast he worked and how desperate he was, time would start again, never allowing him to complete his machine.  
Every time he thought he would be able to save Gaster, he would awake in his bed all work undone and no one remembering anything had even happened. 

The nightmares began soon after, flitting memories of worlds that were no longer.  
Seeing Papyrus die, everyone he knew and loved turning to dust.  
His own death at the hands of a smiling child. 

Sans had given up when he realised nothing he could do would ever change anything.  
His H/P dropping with every RESET as he lost all hope.  
He stopped trying to rebuild the machine, stopped trying to find Gaster and stopped believing it would ever be over. 

He hid his despair behind bad jokes, puns and apathy, he wasn't able to stop smiling, so he smiled all the harder to protect Papyrus, hiding his own hopeless state from his brother. 

Pretending to be lazy and powerless just seemed to be easier than caring.  
Of course Papyrus had noticed the drop in Sans levels each and every RESET and had become more and more concerned, but Sans waved it off as nothing to worry about.  
Even when his H/P had reached 1/1.

It had been embarrassing really, a Boss level monster with 1 H/P.  
But he couldn't bring himself to care. 

And now they were free, Frisk had brought them to the surface and they had slowly made their homes there. 

Of course, Sans had not trusted it for the longest time.  
Even as he helped Alphys to show the human scientists the structure of the core, showing how they could create infinite thermal power from the magma in the Earths centre. 

Even as the implementation of magic into human technology had given monsters the bargaining chips they needed to be able to make themselves of value to humans, fast tracking their legal rights and citizenship on the surface. 

Sans still waited for the next RESET. 

He returned to science along side Alphys, the human scientists eager to learn all they could and paying heavily for the privilege, making them wealthy overnight. 

Sans waited for the next RESET.

Monsters had offered their healing abilities, finding they could cure almost all human injuries and ailments easily.  
Papyrus had been on the frontline of monsters offering their skills as healers, and all for free, monsters finding the idea of withholding healing from those that could not afford it to be abhorrent. 

And now, even though there were still small pockets of hate (mostly from the now defunct private medical sector) monsters were welcomed with open arms. 

Sans waited for the next RESET. 

Asgore had used his own gold to find a home for them all.  
A true home of their own, one that humans could live in if they wished, but would not displace nor over populate anywhere.  
An abandoned Olympic town, houses left empty and siting on the edge of the sea. Untouched since the Olympics had ended 6 years previously. Ebott nowhere in sight and beautiful forest surrounding them. 

Asgore had named it... Monster city.  
He really wasn't great at naming things. 

Now the city was a booming metropolis, vibrant with the diversity of monster and human kind living in peace. 

Sans waited for the next RESET. 

Frisk had come to see him yesterday,  
The kid was 15 now, taller and stronger, growing out of striped shirts. 

They had sat with Sans and began hesitantly explaining themselves.  
Frisk had asked for Sans to check their soul, one of the skills that he possessed being the ability to read another's soul without needing to draw it out in a battle.

The Judgement was a magical skill set passed to one monster each generation, Sans was this generations. 

Sans had complied shrugging his shoulders.  
He had no reason to turn down the child of the queen.  
He even liked them in a hesitant, non trusting way. 

Maybe this was it. RESET time. 

Raising a brow ridge Sans had smirked. It had at least been a good run this time. 

He looked at the soul and his own froze.

It wasn't Determined. 

Frisk looked at Sans, their hands trembling as they signed that their soul had settled. They could no longer RESET. 

It had been recently discovered by his own team that only human children had souls of one colour, as humans aged their experiences and interactions would change and add colours to their souls, with that first colour being the dominant base colour. 

Puberty would set those colours in stone.  
Frisk now had a green/ orange/ red soul combination.

Only a soul of pure determination could RESET. 

Sans had stared at Frisk, his eye lights wide and bright, his rib cage heaving with breaths he had no lungs to take.  
The kid had grown up and no longer had the power to send the monsters back into the past. 

It was truly over. 

So here he was, back in the lab behind his home in Snowdin, back in the Unground and throwing everything he had into the re assembly of his machine.  
His drill buzzing madly in his hand as he fixed the last bolts into place with a satisfying clunk. 

An ethereal blue, yellow and red glow emanated from under the contraptions base, flickering and casting odd shadows in the walls, shadows that didn't match anything else in the room. 

Sweat beaded down his brow, getting into his eye sockets so he had to shake his head suddenly to flick it away.

It had to work, it *HAD* to. 

He flicked the switch. 

The machine hummed gently. 

A soft popping noise made Sans flinch, as if the pressure in the room had changed.

Gaster tripped on to the floor beside the machine, as if he had just stumbled and landed while walking across the room.

His long, slender body, bent at the waist as he flung his hands out to catch himself. 

He turned slowly, his cracked eye sockets meeting Sans wide open ones. 

They stared at each other numbly for a second that seemed to last years.

Then Sans lurched forward, catching Gaster as he fell forward into his arms, tears streaming down both their alabaster faces. 

" **Thank you my son, thank you for bringing me home**..." Gaster signed weakly, the perfectly round holes in his hands making a faint whistling sound as he signed. 

They grasped at each other in a desperate, joyful hug, laughing weakly through the tears.

" *you're welcome dad."


	2. Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Reader.
> 
> *warning for suicide  
> *warning for self harm  
> *waring for scars

The sky was the deepest, richest blue he had ever seen, inky in its perfection, dusted with endless stars.  
Nothing like the soul sucking emptiness of the void. Dark, darker yet darker.  
Gaster shook his skull, not wanting to sully the beauty of the night with thoughts of his entrapment.

The sound of the water lapping and sucking at the sand and shingles was a constant metronome and balm to this heated thoughts. 

Being back was... overwhelming. 

It had been five months and he was still stunned by the beauty of the surface. The sheer ridiculous *openness* of it all. Stretching further and further into the horizon.  
The full moon casting sliver light over everything he could see.

The void had been nothingness, endless, relentless, stillness and emptiness.

So many things ending in '*ess*', he chuckled at the thought as he continued his midnight walk along the beach, his long elegant limbs making short work of the distance as his long black coat flapped gently against his trouser legs. 

He had taken to late night strolls to help him still his overworked mind.  
Helping Sans to find the others, the lost assistants, was harder than either of them had expected.  
But they were both DETERMINED to succeed. 

Being brought back from the Void, all the memories the rest of the underground had of him and lost, well... they had returned in a magical blow to all their minds, causing uproar among the monsters as the information hit them... hard. 

Their souls singing out that a dear friend had returned to them, telling them he was in Snowdin, telling them they needed to be there. To see him again. 

The inventor of the core, first royal scientist. Father, friend, saviour.  
And they had all just *forgotten* him.  
How could they forgive themselves?

As creatures made of love and compassion, their reaction to his return had been somewhat intense to say the least. 

The shear amount of attention from Asgore and Toriel had been enough to make the skeleton blush a warm periwinkle hue. Their giant snowy paws hugging and petting him as soon as they burst into Sans lab, Grillby, Alphys and Undyne arriving almost immediately after, the latter pair crying great splashing tears of joy as their lost friend cringed happily in the royal pairs arms.  
Grillby's own eyes seeming to pool with a lava like substance. 

All of them jumbling apologies and regrets and happiness in his return as Sans chuckled deeply behind them. 

But the best thing, the brightest reunion had to be Papyrus. 

His stunned face peaking around the door frame shyly. His hands wringing together with anxiety, tears and stars in his eye (sockets?) as he sniffled happily with little Nyeh sounds. 

It has been the work of seconds for Gaster to worm his way out of the royals arms and gather Papyrus up in a bone grinding hug.  
Gently stroking his sons skull and crooning softly and the giant cinnamon roll sobbed into Gasters shoulder. 

That had been five months ago and the attentive affection had hardly waned.  
His old friends were still calling in everyday and his sons hardly left his side, Papyrus especially seemed to think his father would vanish again if not in sight of his eyelights at all times.  
Sans was easier going, but still over protective most of the time, hardly letting Gaster near the hardware of the machine, only letting him work on the software and schematics with Alpys. 

So Gaster has taken to sneaking out at midnight for strolls and wandering.  
As much as he had hated the isolation of the Void, he missed a little time to himself and revelled in his own company. 

He loved that their new home was so close to the ocean, the wind and salt air cooled his bones and cleared his thoughts. 

Bioluminescent edges to the waves drew his eyes to the sea, his cracked skull smiling at the natural phenomenon as it reflected in his eyelights.

Wait... what was *that*?

Gaster picked up his pace, rushing to the waters edge, scanning over the ripples of the salt waves as they lapped over a pale white shape.  
The shape turned in the movement of the surf. It had long hair fanning around a washed out face.  
It's eyes closed.  
A human. 

Gaster drew in a shaky breath, his rib cage expanded in panic, his body moving before he could even think, plunging him into the ink dark sea.  
He gasped and splutter as he grabbed at the floating body, pulling it to himself and lifting it into his arms and away from the cold clutches of the waves, pulling them onto his lap as soon as he was back in the shore.

A green glow of magic grew around the holes in his hands as he pressed them against the cold, still body of the human. 

A female human, her clothes tattered and ripped away in places, her skin cold as ice and clammy to his flanges. 

"*Come on human*..." he hissed, pushing ever more magic into her chest, desperately reaching for her soul.  
"*Stay determined, let's get you breathing hmm?*"  
He felt it then, a flicker and a sigh as the drowned humans SOUL surfaced from his ministrations.

It turned and shuddered weakly, its colours pale and washed out.  
Turquoise, swirled with green and blue like a soap bubble. 

Patience, integrity and kindness. 

If it was happy, this soul would be beautiful, he thought as he redoubled his efforts, healing and nurturing the soul back into health.

The SOUL on the other hand, had other ideas.  
It writhed and struggled in his grip, seeming desperately to pull away from his healing touch. 

Gasters brow bones furrowed in consternation as he murmured comfort to the tiny fluttering thing, gently easing it back into the humans chest.

You gasp violently, shuddering and coughing up salt water, your hands grasping desperately at the arms holding you tightly. 

"Put me back...why did you pull me out? Please... please put me back..."

Your voice cracks with the stress of choking out your words, begging as you try to struggle free. 

Gaster croons softly, his arms holding you closer as his spectral hands pet your wet and tangled hair gently. 

"*Hush small one*." He whispers as he straightens and begins to carry you, princess style in his arms towards the town.  
*"I shall take you to our hospital, we will get you all healed up*..."  
His eyelights lowering to your weakly struggling form and noting the wounds across your wrists, starting to slowly bleed through the drying salt on your skin, but at his words you begin to thrash desperately.  
"NO! No please... no hospitals, please don't please!! Please!! Put me down PLEASE!!"

Gaster pauses, his brow furrowed as your small body writhes in his arms, the blood beginning to flow faster now you are free of the freezing waters, the overwhelming panic in your SOUL making him slow and hum thoughtfully. He notes that even in the darkness he can see a myriad of old wounds and healed cuts all across your thighs and wrists, sliver scaring littering your limbs. 

"*All right small one, no hospitals... how about my house... I'm a doctor, I can heal you, would that work for you?*" He asks carefully as his floating hands warily smooth the wet hairs from your brow. Careful to speak softly and move slowly, like you are a small wounded bird in his hands. 

You nod, exhausted and hopeless.  
Yet another attempt failed.  
Yet another way the universe had stuck its middle finger up at you.  
No way out, not even after all you've done... now they would find you and make you pay...

Your head lolls to the side as you fall into a disassociated state, not sleeping but not aware, the feel of whoever it was that found you warming your limbs as he chattered endlessly while he carried you to who knew where. You didn't care.  
If he was a crazed killer planning on your demise, all the better in your mind. 

Gaster knows that you've zoned out, but keeps chattering anyway, hoping to raise your spirits, he noticed that your H/P was dangerously low and wanted you to know he was there for you, to help you and to care. 

As he ran towards his home, his long limbs eating up the distance easily, he realised just how tiny the human was compared to himself, you are slim and he guessed maybe 5'7-ish, your hair long and unkempt, your eyes closed now, were large and expressive. Freckles dusted your nose cutely. Your whole body seeming feather light as he cradled you. 

He couldn't help but wonder how you got in this state...and how you had a LV of 3.


	3. Oh no.. it's you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mention suicide   
> Trigger warning for mention of rape  
> Trigger warning for mention of abuse  
> Trigger warning for mention of self harm.
> 
> Reader tells her story to Gaster.

You open your eyes and flinch as the lights scorched your retina.  
You're still alive... god...damn it. 

You sit up, hissing at the pain throughout your entire body, focused heatedly in your wrists, lungs and throbbing head. 

Looking at your limbs you frown in confusion, the deep gashes you had etched into your skin, so deep that your left hand had stopped being able to flex its fingers at all had been healed.  
The skin over the tendons and veins pink and fresh, though puckered over the jagged edges of your rough slashes.   
The pain was still there, but only a shadow of itself.  
You guessed your lungs hurt from almost drowning. 

Your eyes narrow as you glance around you, it looked like a tiny temporary room, hastily put together in some kind of hospital or clinic.  
The smell of chemicals and disinfectant are unmistakable, but you can see this is no ward bed. Shelves line the walls with test tubes and canisters of some kind.  
Stacks of Bunsen burners and text books cover the surfaces you can see and the tiny bed you are in looks like a futon, the green blanket thin and uninteresting. 

There were no windows, only a naked lightbulb above you and a single door, light spilling from under it . 

You are naked under the thin blanket, you can feel your skin prickle with goosebumps. Both from cold and the feeling of exposure.  
Who had undressed you?

You try to remember who had pulled you from the sea, the one who had "saved" you from your well deserved death.  
All you can recall is strong, warm arms and stark features.   
You remember thinking the moon had saved you because they were so pale and....   
The thoughts drifts away, you just can't seem to catch them. 

You clutch the blanket around your shoulders and stagger to the door, your legs feel weak and you struggle to stand upright, you need to get out of here. If they catch you, it's a life in prison or a mental hospital, both offered few opportunities to end your life and that's your main priority right now.  
A way out of this hideous human flesh bag of a body and sick joke of a life. 

Maybe in your next life you would have a real family and a father who didn't.... 

You shake your head a little, clearing the thoughts and steeling your resolve.  
First find a way out,  
Second find a nice tall building.   
Third make damn sure there would be nothing left to 'rescue' this time. 

Opening the door you blink in the bright white light of the room you step into.  
It's clearly a laboratory of some kind, it's a stark and blinding white everywhere you look. Tall beakers and vials of strange liquids line the shelves, parts of machines litter the work surfaces and the floors are ice cold on your bare feet. 

You can feel your skin sticking slightly as you pad across the room, looking hopefully for the exit.

"*Ah! You are awake small one, how lovely to see you up and about so soon." *

The voice echoes strangely, sounding almost mechanical in its cadence as you spin around in shock.

The man entering the room from a door behind you, is a skeleton.   
A seven foot high, slim skeleton in a lab coat.   
Both sides of his skull are cracked, the left side to his cranium, the right to his mandible.   
His eye lights gleam in the darkness of his eye sockets and he grins at you walking forwards, his sharp incisors showing slightly. 

You take a step backwards and you can feel your legs give way beneath you, but not in fear. 

In relief. 

A monster... not a god damn dirty human. Not one of those evil beasts.

Just a monster. 

He looks at you with concern as you sag and as his hands move to help you notice both sets of carpel bones, though thicker and wider than a human hand, have perfect holes cut through the centres. 

"*Oh my, are you alright small one*?"   
He fusses over you, helping you back to your feet as you stare at him.

*"I understand it must be quite a... shock... to wake up to a monster..."*  
He smiles sadly, but you croak in protest, interrupting him.

"No! No... I'm glad to... I don't want to see humans... I'm happy to see a monster..." you cough, your voice dry and scratchy.

The salt water of the sea had dehydrated you and you realised you were completely parched. 

The skeleton gave you a puzzled look. That was fascinating... how could bones be so expressive you wondered. 

"*Well... that's... how are you feeling my dear*?"   
He didn't really know how to take your statement, seeming confused and taking refuge in the inquiry.  
"*I understand it must be painful to talk about, but you were so wounded when I found you, I had to heal you before your very soul shattered!" *

He begins to lead you from the room, guiding you gently through the door and into what looked like a private study. The walls a warm plum colour, the furniture old and warm, but of good quality. Books lined every wall and a desk sat alongside a green leather chez lounge. 

It was warm and inviting, smelling of tobacco and wine and... tomato soup? 

You squirm uncomfortably, this was not what you had in mind and the warmth and comfort were more than you deserved.  
You glance up at the tall skeleton, trying to gauge a way to be free of his ministrations. A way to stop that caring, thoughtful look on his face when he looks at you.

You knew monsters were creature of love and compassion.  
Kindness was part of the magic that held them together, everyone knew that. It was one of the reasons they chose to live in their own city, not wanting to *impose* on the local humans and their cultures. 

The very thought made you laugh bitterly inside.

It was one of the many reasons you HATED humanity so damn much.  
Despised it even.   
It tainted everything, ruined everything. It couldn't even accept an entire race of creatures made of love. 

Sure, there were the small amount of humans that lived in Monster City and humans sure loved all the gold and magic technology the monsters shared.  
But the majority.... feared anything they didn't understand and as far as you were concerned, they needed to be burning in hell. Along side you. 

The tall skeleton patted the shez lounge as he sat at his desk beside it, indicating you should sit too.  
He pulled a thick wool blanket from behind it and offered it to you as he noticed that you were shivering slightly. 

"*Now small one, how about we chat a little and you tell me how you ended up in such a sorry state." *

His tone, while still calm and friendly, brokered no argument and you sigh.

You hated lying, you were no good at it, your memory being far to bad to remember the things you said. 

You were far better at omission. 

Your father had taught you that...  
Never tell.  
Never let anyone know.  
What happens in the home stays in the home.   
It's not their business. 

You are so sick of doing what your fathers says. 

"W...what's should I call you?" You ask, your voice dry and scratchy as you pull the heavy blanket around you. It's scratchy tartan and smells slightly of dogs. Your stomach lets out a deep rumble and you blush pink with embarrassment. 

The skeleton flushes a light heather colour and flusters slightly.

"*I'm so sorry, of course you must be famished, you were unconscious for three days! I'll prepare you something to eat and drink as we chat!" *

And he stands and potters over to one of the sideboards in the room, the clink of glasses and ceramics gentle as he fusses.

"*I would be pleased if you would call me Gaster*." He states simply and the smell of soup grows stronger, making your stomach twist with hunger.   
You can't even remember when you last ate. 

A small cup of hot soup is gently pushed into your hands, the fragrance of basil and cream swirl tantalisingly with the tomato aromas.

You sip it tentatively, moaning softly with pleasure as the rich flavour spreads over your tongue and begins to spread warmth throughout your whole body.  
You can feel the tell tale tingle of magic as it reaches to your toes.  
It's delicious and you smile in appreciation.

Gaster sits once more and watches you drink, his skull resting on his palm and smile on his face.

"*Tomato soup, the food of the gods*." Gaster chuckles.  
"*Now... Shall we start with the easiest question? What is your name, small one*?"

You frown, looking down into your now empty cup.  
This monster had pulled you from the sea, healed you.  
You had no reason to hide anything him, in fact if you told him the truth, he would be so disgusted he might let you leave and end your self.

So you tell him.

"I'm y/n, I'm 20 years old and was I tried to kill myself by throwing myself off a cliff.. after slitting my wrists.   
It's what I deserve because I murdered my father."

You had not looked up from the cup at all during your rambled admission.  
But at the following silence you chanced a glance up at the skeleton beside you. 

Gaster had steepled his hands, his smile gone, his eyes intent on you.

"*And why did you kill your father y/n?"* He asked softly.

You gaped at him. He hadn't run screaming, hadn't shunned you immediately. 

" *I can see some of your soul traits. It is a skill I possess as a monster. While you do have LV I see no evil intent, no pleasure at the pain of others, so tell me small one, why did you kill*?" 

You blink at him, you knew of EXP and LV, everyone did these days and you had been so sure your soul would be ruined beyond all saving now.  
Your eyes are suddenly hot and itchy with tears you were so sure you could no longer cry. 

 

"He... he made my sister kill her self... "

The words choked out of your mouth before you could even think as tears spilled down your face. 

" He abused us both for our whole lives.. beat us, starved us...  
But I didn't know he was using her like that... I didn't know he'd been raping her for years until I found her... she left me a note then hung her self in our garage, she told me she couldn't protect me from him and she was sorry."

You couldn't stop, the words spilled from you like poison bile, vomiting out of you, desperate to be said now they had found release. 

"He... he said it was my fault.   
Momma died having me and my sister died protecting me... so I deserved everything he wanted to do..."  
Your voice raised by several octaves, your breath harsh and ragged as you gripped the now cold cup tighter and tighter. 

"But.. I didn't... I couldn't... he tried to and I.. I..pushed him down the stairs."  
The words finally died on your lips as the cup shattered in your grasp making you gasp in shock. 

Gaster was by your side in less that a second, scooping up the shards and taking them to his trash can under his desk. 

To your eternal surprise, Gaster then gathered you into one of the tightest, warmest hugs you had ever experienced.  
His sockets shone with orchid colour tears as he bundled you into a blanket burrito on his leggy lap.   
A gentle rumbling sound seemed to be coming from his non existent throat. 

"*Small one. You are so brave, so strong, do not worry, I will do all I can to help you*." He growled deeply  
as your head spun in shock. 

His skull tilted towards you, and you were now close enough to see the cracks near his eyes, so clean and precise. 

"*Is this why you don't want to see humans? Why you were so relieved I am a monster*?"He queried, his eyelights intent on you. 

You nodded as much as possible in your blanket cocoon.

" Humans are vile and evil." You practically hiss, baring your teeth in disgust.  
" They hurt everything and everyone. I hate them and I hate myself for being one."

Gaster smile returns and his eye lights start to glow brighter as he looks at you. You notice the bone around them crinkles a little, just like smile lines on skin. 

" *I believe I might be able to help you there*." He chuckles.


	4. Skeleton history lesson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discourse... so much discourse.
> 
> A shorter chapter this time and we find out how skelli babies are made.  
> Sort of.

"Wuh?"  
You deadpan intelligently at the excited skeleton as he practically vibrates in his seat.  
He chuckles and stands swiftly, placing you gently on your seat before starting to pace back and forth.

"*It's not been done in millennia of course.*"He gesticulated wildly, both his hands and their spectral counterparts moving in agitated unison. 

You raise an eyebrow, unsure of what's going on here. 

"*It's a simple procedure, of course we can upgrade the process with modern technomancy, it shouldn't take even half as long as it would once have done.*"

Your eyes follow him as he strides back and forth along the colourful rug on the floor.

"*It's extremely useful that you have residual magic of your own, Mage ancestry no doubt, that will speed the absorption exponentially.*"

Your head pounds gently, dizzy with the sheer amount of information he's throwing at you. You have no idea what he's going on about. 

Gaster stops in his pacing and notices your stunned silence, he chuckles ruefully and crouches in front of your burritoed self. 

"*Look at me my dear, what do you see?*"He asks you softly. 

You look at him, more confused than ever.

"I mean... you're a skeleton monster... right?" You stammer perplexed. 

His smile brightens, showing his sharp fangs.

"*That's right, but what kind of skeleton am I?"*" He urges you, his skull tilting to the side. 

You look him over, noting his elegance and stature, the way his bones seem so malleable and alive.

"A human skeleton... I guess?"  
You say shrugging, not wanting to insult him. 

He stands again suddenly, making you startle.

"*Correct! And why do you think that is, why would a monster be human shaped, rather than say.. Goat shaped like our dear royal family or lizard shaped or dog shaped, the most common monster of all being dogs?!*"

Gaster spreads his arms wide, his eyelights seem to sparkle with literal stars as he waits for your response. 

You turtle into your scratchy blanket, overwhelmed and more than a little scared by his erratic movement.   
Gaster notices your discomfort and smiles apologetically, lowing himself into his chair carefully. 

"*Please, forgive me my dear.*"  
He chuckles ruefully.  
*"I'm just a tiny bit of a mad scientist and this is all very... interesting, don't you agree?*"

"A tiny bit of a WHAT?" You squeak, starting to giggle. 

"*Just a little bit... mostly reformed.*"He nods solemnly, his eyelights twinkling, waggling his brow (bone?). 

You snicker softly and he smiles at you warmly in return.

"*What I'm offering you my dear, is a chance to start anew. To be reborn, if you will, as a monster. A skeleton monster to be exact. I have the means and the knowledge. Would you be willing to... volunteer?*" He asks quietly, his eyelights never leave you. 

You look at him blankly, blinking fast.  
This was happening so fast, could it really be so easy? Did you even deserve the chance?

"How?" You ask simply. 

He leans forwards and rests his skull on his clasped hands.

"*It's relatively simple, Skeleton monsters were originally human. Necromancer mages raised the dead bodies of fallen warriors to do their bidding. What they did not expect were some of those skeletons were able to keep their free will.*" A sigh escapes him, hissing out as a chuckle. 

"You were human?!" You exclaim, your eyes wander over the skeleton before you, wondering at the thickness of his cervical bones and exposed spinous process, the movement and expressiveness of his skull, so unlike a human skeleton. 

"*No, not personally, but my grandparents were. There are a few ways to make skeleton monsters, I was made the old fashioned way.*"  
He winks at you and you can feel a blush heating your cheeks as you grasp his insinuation. 

"*With you, I would have to use the original process, necromancy, mixed with your own natural magic, perhaps a dash of Void essence ...*"

You can see he is already lost in his own thoughts, working out how to transform you, you pull him back with your next question.

" Why do you think I have magic?"

He stops and frowns at you in confusion.  
"*Your soul, it's very clear. You have natural magic, untapped but quite strong. I saw it when I saved you.*"

He's looking at you like you asked him a silly question and you look away, feeling ridiculous. You had no idea there was Mage blood in your family. Then again, your father had hated monsters and had never even thought to take the magic test that was now available to ascertain human mages. 

You think about who you are now, a murderer, your body scarred by both your own attempts to end the pain and your fathers over zealousness with his leather belt. Your mind warped by the abuse you had endured and seen thrust upon the only person you had loved, your sister. The gnawing guilt in your soul from not being able to help her, to save you both from your father before it was too late. 

"Would I still have all my memories?"   
You ask, hoping against hope the answer would be no.

"*Yes, you would still be you, I can not re-write a soul.*"Gaster says, you can see from his expression that he is filled with regret for you. 

"*But any identifying marks on your body would be erased, fingerprints, retinal scans, dental or D.N.A factors would all be augmented with magic.  
Making you a completely new entity.*" 

You practically goggle at him at this news.

"If the humans knew you could do that, it would cause another war!" You gasp, the thought that a human could be completely remade would be a catalyst for all the hate groups, an even bigger reason for them to call for the eradication of all monsters. 

The tall skeleton before you nods sadly.

"*I am aware, it would be a delicate procedure to introduce to the world in general, but I do intend to speak to the king and queen before we begin, to ensure their agreement.  
They know of the historical precedent, but I must ensure the safety of my kind before we begin.  
As I said... reformed mad scientist.*"  
He winks again making you smile ruefully. 

"Why would you do all that... for something like me? I just don't get it.." you trail off, under your blanket your nails dig into the scars on your wrists, grounding yourself with the sharp pain. 

Gaster raises a brow bone at you, his expression softening as you manage to look him in the eyelights. 

"*You were lost and I found you, I'm responsible for your life now, small one. I'd like to make it a happy one,if you'll let me?*"

He leans towards you, his phalanges gently caressing your cheek.  
You flinch back, startled. Unused to gentle touches and his expression fills with understanding sadness.

"*Don't you think it was time you had some happiness?*" He asks simply. 

You don't deserve it, you know you don't, but by all the gods you WANT it. You want it so much that you can feel it, a physical pain in your chest filled with longing. 

You reach out from you blankets, your hand stretching towards the skeleton before you.

"Yes, please." You gasp out, tears coursing down your face as he reaches back and grasp your hand in his tightly.


	5. A whole new you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets royalty, gets to do some shopping and gets started on her new look. 
> 
> I still have no idea what I'm doing but I'm having fun and that what matters! Right? Right!

Gaster won't let you leave his laboratory, he keeps you confined in the handful of rooms you had seen when had first awoken. His study, the tiny store room with your bed in it, the lab with the white walls and a small bathroom that you had not noticed before. At least it has a shower you think, grateful to be able to wash away your blood, the salt of the sea and the burn in your aching muscles. 

You don't mind the confinement, you don't care to see the outside world right now, too many questions, too many possibilities of humans seeing you. You are sure your WANTED picture must be spread over all the news stations by now. 

And you are very good at doing as you are told.. you've been trained to it your whole life.

It's the visit from the royal couple that throws you for a loop.

You've been nestled in your bed for 24 hours, only stirring to use the restroom and find water to drink, or food to munch. Gaster had told you to stay put while he was gone, so you do. 

You were left instructions to eat as much monster food as you could stomach to build your magic reserves for the surgery.  
He had left you piles and piles of tasty treats and you gorged yourself.

No more spite filled words from your father on how much money he wasted on feeding you, how much MORE fat and ugly you would be if you ate too much. 

You were left with a few books on monster history and customs to get you used to your new life style, so you for the first time in your life indulged yourself fully, lazily reading and chowing down on the sugary/salty goodness of monster food. 

The door burst open making you squeak like a frightened animal, pulling your blankets tighter around you, you were still naked beneath them.  
Dropping the half eaten cinnamon bunny from your sticky mouth in guilty surprise.

 

The queen is the first to enter, her soft ivory fur seems to sparkle in the artificial lights. Her crimson eyes caring and warm, come to rest on your chest briefly, you know she's glancing at your soul. 

The king followed slowly behind her, his great height and curving horns cause him to stoop almost double to get into the room with you.  
His golden mane of hair shines with health and his eyes are a beautiful hetorochromia of orange and blue.  
He would have been incredibly intimidating if he hadn't been wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt. 

Gaster is close behind them both, chatting excitedly to the king, his long fingers flexing with suppressed tension and eagerness. He bounces on the balls if his feet as he indicates you to the royal couple.

"*Here she is, my lovely y/n. I'm so glad you agreed to meet her your highnesses, I believe she'll make a wonderful addition to your subjects*." He exclaims, his voice echoes with the strange mechanical timbre you've come to enjoy. 

You find quite a lot of comfort in Gaster you realise, his faint scent of wine and cigarettes, his strange speech. He makes you feel something you never thought you could feel. 

Safe.

You wonder lazily, when did that happen?

The queen carefully sits by your bedside, she's too large to take a chair, so she delicately folds her legs and rests on her knees crooning softly she reaches to stroke your hair.

You flinch away, not used to kind touches, not comfortable with contact at all really. You look behind her to Gaster, who nods encouragingly to you. 

"I am sorry my child, I mean you no harm. We monsters are a tactile people. Forgive my assumption that you would allow me to touch you."  
She sighs gently, her warm and butterscotch scented breath wafts through your hair. 

"Do you not recall Chara being the same way at first Tori?" The larger monster asks her, his voice so deep that you can feel it's vibration in your chest. 

The queens eyes turn sad but she smiles towards the king fondly.

"Indeed Gory, I do remember." She looks towards you again, you notice her tiny and delicate fangs almost lost in her silken fur. 

In the books you've been reading on monster history, you had read that Chara was the human child adopted by the monster royal family, then lost to illness. 

"Tell me child, why do you wish to leave humanity behind?" She asks you gently.

Once more your eyes search out Gaster and he smiles and nods calmly. 

You lower your head, your hair falling to cover your eyes as you hold yourself tightly.

"I hate humans... I can't stand being one, not when there are so many better creatures in this world."

You lift your eyes to Toriel's and you can see she understands your pain.  
You know Gaster told them the whole truth, he had asked your permission to do it, saying it wasn't his story to tell. 

The queen nods slowly, turning again to her king.

You knew the royal couple had only recently gotten back together after a long and hurt filled separation.  
It had been in all the gossip magazines that your father had left around the house.  
He had said women didn't need to know anything more important than celebrity trash, even if they were promoting monster garbage.  
You were beaten once for looking at the financial pages of his own paper out of pure curiosity.  
You didn't look again. 

"I believe that our Chara would have wanted the opportunity to become a monster, if it had been available to them....Perhaps they would have been able to be happy.  
"I see the same look in y/n's eyes as I saw in Chara back then. I will give my permission for this. What do you say Gory?" Her eyes met his and a spark of understanding seemed to pass between them in the way only true soul mates can have. 

"We must think of our people first my dear." He replied turning to you.

"We must ensure that humanity never finds out that Gaster can do this. They can never know that a human can become a monster and wield magic. Can you promise us that you will never tell a single human soul what you once were?  
That you will never cause another war between our peoples?" 

His voice seems to boom, the feeling of threat and danger filling every corner of the room and you can feel yourself tremble in fear.  
Loud male voices always scare you, you are so used to pain after hearing a man shout. 

Toriel notices your reaction and her eyes narrow at the king.

"Asgore..." she growls warningly.  
He lowers his stance immediately, realising how much he's frightened you. 

Gaster moves swiftly across the room and stands behind you, his smooth, warm hands come to rest on your shoulders, feeling like living ceramic and you start to feel calmer. 

You're still terrified, but you need to say this.  
"I can promise you that will never speak to another human again if I can help it. Let alone tell them that I was one of them." Your voice shakes but you manage to look Asgore in the eyes as you speak. 

The great king nods satisfied with your reply, feeling the honesty in your soul. 

"Then we shall allow it. But please child, try to remember, not all humans are wicked. There is still hope for them. Stay determined." 

The queen stands carefully and takes her husbands arm, you can see the affection between them clearly.

"Indeed little one, my own child is human and I would very much like you to meet them one day.  
Will you not?"  
Her head tilted toward you and you found yourself nodding to her request. You couldn't help yourself, she was just so kind and sweet. 

Toriel hummed happy at your agreement and turned to Gaster with an odd look in her eye. 

"Look after her Gaster, she needs everything a monster can give her."  
Her words were firm and felt his flanges tighten slightly on your shoulders.  
You couldn't see the bright plum colour that dusted his cheekbones as he nodded in reply.

~~~~~

Once the royal couple had left with many promise to visit and instances that your progress be reported to them regularly, Gaster clapped his hands together and rubbed them eagerly. 

"*Right! Let's get started!*"  
His steps across the room were bouncy and energetic.  
"* It's quite fortuitous really that we still have the equipment we need in storage left over from when I made my sons!*" 

Your jaw dropped and your eyebrow raised in surprise.

"You made your sons in a lab?" You ask, your voice monotone as you realise you really shouldn't be shocked anymore. 

"*Oh yes, I was the last of my kind. No other option really.*" he states dismissively with a wave of his spectral hand. 

"*Did save me the unfortunate side effects of having children the normal boss monster way though.*" he laughs and you tilt your head in question.

"*You didn't get to that part in your book? Alright, so you know that boss monsters are effectively immortal?  
Well, when boss monsters have children they begin to age, passing their powers on to their offspring.  
I managed to bypass that whole messy affair by creating artificial souls for my boys, they only needed a sample of my matter.*" he holds up his hands, indicating the perfect holes in his metacarpal bones. 

You look between the perfect circular holes and his eyelights in slight horror and he chuckles.

"*Mad scientist, I did tell you.*" he snorts.

~~~~~

It feels like you've been waiting for this moment your whole life, but in reality it had been two hours of sitting and watching Gaster assemble the equipment to remake your life.

He pulled the materials from "Storage", a gaping hole in the air that he could call into existence like a rip in reality and pull out all he needed.  
Large clucking parts of machinery and masses of wires and tubes all seemingly randomly connected to one giant spherical tank. 

He chatted away non stop as he assembled, telling you about his sons and how happy they would be to meet you, how proud he was of them and how they would take care of you from now on. 

You couldn't help the warm feeling that gave you. You've never been taken care of before. 

As he builds he hands you a laptop and grins at you in the way only a skeleton can.

"*I would like you to order yourself some clothes, it's really not appropriate that I introduce you to my sons in nothing but a blanket.*" he chuckles again, seemingly overjoyed to finally be in action.  
"*Please, pick out anything you like, the price will not be an issue and I shall have it delivered in time for your awakening.*"

Your eyes widen with excitement, you've never been allowed to pick your own clothes before, you were almost giddy but you suddenly have a thought.

"Gaster...I don't know what size to order, I don't know skeleton shapes and sizes."

He laughs out loud at this, his eye socket seem to crinkle at the edges you notice, you can't wait to feel how your own will do that. 

"*You will be the same size you are now y/n, you will still have form, it will just not be visible*" he smiles.  
"*Both my boys have very different body shapes, Papyrus is very broad shouldered and Sans is on the cubby side, you'll see.* 

This makes you frown and look down at yourself. You have a very large... bust area...  
Your father used to tell you it was proof of your sinful ways and wicked nature, you had hoped it wouldn't follow you to your new life.  
But a girl can't have everything it seems and you sigh.  
At least you'll get to see a chubby skeleton, that will be something interesting. 

A little time and a lot of shopping later, you take Gaster's hand as he helps you step into the tank, his eyelights averted as you are completely naked, you don't care, this is it, your first step into a new world and you are shaking with excitement.

You stand in the now sealed tank, a strange blue liquid is filling around you and Gaster tells you to not panic and try to relax.

You shake, trembling with fear as the liquid rises and covers your face, your whole body reacting like you are drowning. You convulse, your lungs giving out and retch as the liquid enters your lungs, burning like fire for a brief moment and you can hear Gaster tell you to breath.  
It hurts, you feel like you are suffocating and then you take another breath, then another.  
You relax, it's finally not uncomfortable and you feel weightless as you float in the strange, thick blue. 

Your hair ghosts around you and you watch tiny bubbles suspended around you, completely still in the viscous liquid. 

You look at your hands and you marvel. As you watch your flesh seems to glitter and begins to vanish, leaving stark white bone.

The last thing you hear is Gaster telling you to have sweet dreams as your eyes close in the deepest sleep of your life.


	6. The sights, the smells.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a lot of new stuff..  
> A new body, new name, new clothes.
> 
> Oh and Paps and Sans are there.

Sans was sitting in his living room, lazily flicking through the channels on the big flat screen T.V, he wasn't really paying attention to anything on the screen, his eye sockets half lidded as he contemplated drifting off into a nap.  
The sounds of Papyrus in the kitchen behind him were comforting and familiar.   
Granted they now lived in a huge modern mansion with several glass walls to show the sky all the times and ridiculously shiny surfaces everywhere rather than a modest little house in Snowdin, but his sock was still faithfully left next to the television with ever more irate notes left by his brother, so it was home. 

The open plan setting meant that Papyrus could happily chat with his brother as he pottered around his immaculate kitchen, talking non stop about his latest training session with Undyne. 

"YOU KNOW BROTHER, I'M COMPLETELY SURE THAT IF YOU JOINED US IN OUR TRAINING YOU COULD IMPROVE YOUR HP EVEN FURTHER THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE!" The tallest of the brothers enthused.

"NOW THAT WE HAVE OUR FATHER RETURNED TO US, THERE IS NO REASON WE CAN NOT GET YOU BACK TO THE LEVELS YOU WERE WHEN I WAS A BABY BONES!" 

Sans sighed and turned slightly in his seat to face his brother a brow bone raised and his grin widening.

" i'm not gonna' tell a fibula pap, that sounds like waaay more effort than i'm willin' to put in, sorry bro." 

Papyrus closes his sockets groaning as he pinched the bone above his nasal cavity.

"SERIOUSLY SANS, HOW MANY YEARS ARE YOU GOING TO USE THAT PUN FOR? YOU'VE LITERALLY USED IT A MILLION TIMES!" 

"tibia honest pap, i have a skele-ton of skele-puns, but i like to stick to the classics, i find them humerus." Sans winked as his brother threw his hands up in annoyance with a loud "NYEHHH!" of exasperation. 

Life was good. 

Sans didn't need to keep up multiple jobs now they were wealthy, their father was alive and and well and Paps was safe and happy. (And even learning to cook properly now, thanks to a gyftmass present of professional lesson vouchers from a horrified Gaster after trying Paps cooking for the first time, thank the stars.) 

Maybe a little boring, but Sans would take boring over Groundhog genocide any day. 

He wondered vaguely where Gaster was when a strange smell hit him. Hard.  
It was something he had never smelled before, yet was somehow familiar, it reminded him of toffee apples, warm brown sugar and tart juicy green apples. He inhaled deeply feeling his mouth fill with saliva, it was delicious.  
He looked over the back of the sofa and called to his brother.  
"you makin' desserts there bro? smells amazing, what is it?"

Papyrus was stood stock still in the kitchen, a bowl and whisk in hand, but not moving, a glazed over look on his face as he inhaled deeply. 

"T..THAT'S NOT MY COOKING SANS, I DONT KNOW WHAT THAT WONDERFUL SMELL IS, BUT WHAT EVER IT IS, IT'S WITH FATHER." 

Both their heads snapped to the left as the door to Gasters lab opened and he appeared around the crack. 

"*Ah! Boys, you're both here, excellent!*" he exclaimed, clearly excited.  
Gaster reached behind the door, a great grin stretching his features.  
"*I have someone I'd like you to meet!*"  
He pulled that someone through the door, they had been holding back, clearly shy, but as they entered the room Papyrus dropped his bowl, shattering it loudly his hands flying to his mouth in shock while Sans jaw audibly dropped.

The sweet smelling newcomer was a petite female skeleton in a long black dress, her sockets wide with nervousness.   
Into the shocked silence Sans voice echoed deeply. 

"**what the fuck did you do dad**?" 

 

~~~~~

You awoke sitting on the floor of the tank, all of the strange blue liquid that surrounded you has vanished and you feel strange.  
Not bad, not in anyway, but different.  
Filled with hope.

You look down at yourself, every inch of skin, muscle, organs, blood. All of it is gone, leaving no trace.   
You sit and marvel at your own fingers... flanges now, noticing the faint teal colour between the gaps in the joints, the pearl like sheen of the bone itself and how strangely malleable it is as you flex your hands experimentally hearing them clack gently. 

A faint tap on the glass makes you look up, startling you out of your own thoughts.  
Gaster is smiling down at you from outside.   
He's holding a towel and tapping lightly at the keyboard on the outside of the tank, what ever he did made the glass slide open allowing you to step out and into the fluffy warm towel gratefully. 

"*The procedure was a complete success.*" Gaster tells you and you can hear the pride in his voice.

"*How do you feel my dear?*" he asks you, tilting your face upwards to his. 

You look at him curiously, somehow you can see his words, almost like text hovering above his head, his bones have the same pearly shimmer as your own too, you hadn't seen that before, everything seems so much brighter and more colourful. 

"I feel good, really good.. why can I see what you say?" You ask him simply, too overwhelmed with the new colours to be especially articulate. 

Gasters eyelights widen in delight and he chuckles happily. 

"*A skeleton trait my dear, we all have the ability to read each other that way, an evolutionary reaction to the lack of facial expressions I believe.*" 

He begins to lead you away from the machinery, towards the tiny bathroom.

"* Your own font is very beautiful, it's Abbeyline.*" he smiles. 

You nod and suddenly something clicks in your head.

"Papyrus and Sans..."

"*Yes, that's right, we name ourselves after our fonts, it's a very old tradition.*"

You look at the tall skeleton curiously and he blushes a pretty periwinkle, realising what you want to ask him.

"*Wing Dings, but please... I really do prefer to be called Gaster.*" he mumbles embarrassed and looking away. 

You giggle and nod as you reach the bathroom and Gaster coughs.

"* Yes, well... I left you fresh clothes in there, once you are washed up and ready I'll introduce you to my boys, they will be so excited to meet you.*" 

"Fresh clothes? My things arrived?  
How long was I in that tank?!" You ask, shocked. It had felt like only minutes. 

Gaster gives you a perplexed look.  
"* It's been six weeks my dear, it's a very complicated process.*"

You feel yourself swallowing reflectively and then wonder how you even did that with no throat.   
Six weeks... had they found your fathers body, did the world think you were dead and gone, you desperately hoped so. 

You nod to Gaster and close yourself in the bathroom.  
Immediately you drop your towel and study your new body excitedly in the full length mirror. 

Smooth pearl white bones greet you, thicker and wider than any human bone, the ribs even seem fused in places.  
Your skull is shorter and rounder than Gasters and you can even see an echo of your old features, you but not you.

So strange. 

Your eyelights are different to his too, rather than solid bone with a white pupil light, your sockets are huge, the blackness making your eyelid over the glowing centres.

You even seem to have the remnants of lip shapes over your new teeth.  
A glowing teal coloured tongue too you note, as you run it over your new large and sharp incisors, interesting. 

Yet the lips seem to have shadows of blunt skeleton teeth. 

You look like a sugar skull.   
The thought makes you giggle gleefully.   
You run your hand over your skull with a sigh, you will miss your hair, it was probably the only thing you will miss, but you had liked it.

As the thought occurs to you you watch in absolute fascination as slightly glowing teal coloured hair begins to form around your cranium.

It floats around you gently, the same shape and length as it had been in your human form, but floating as you moved, as if you were under water.   
You laugh out loud like a delighted child. 

"I have magic!" You squeal happily and you hear Gasters laughing reply through the door.

"*Yes my dear, you're made of it now.*" 

You wash up and dress as fast as you can, more excited and interested in life than you can ever remember being before. A new you. A true new start.

The outfit Gaster picked out for you was easy to wear and elegant, a simple plain black dress with a mandarin collar. It's sleeveless and you admire the few rib bones you can still see under your arms.

You are entertained as you pull the dress over your body, noticing that the cloth follows the swell of your hips, the dip of your waist and the curve of your breasts, even though when you look down inside your top they are non existent.  
You huff a little and grin... magic will never cease to be amazing to you. 

The dress is floor length and has slits up both sides to show off your legs, it's more daring than anything you've ever owned before and you love it.   
Tight over your torso and billowy loose in the skirt.

You pull on the knee high black boots and lace them up as quickly as you can, ready to show the world your new self. 

As you step out of the bathroom it occurs to you how strong everything smells, the soap from your shower, the residues from the tank and even Gaster himself, his scent a pleasant warm tobacco, musk and wine smell with an undercurrent of something tomatoey. It's a very comforting scent to you. 

"Thank you Gaster, you've made me beautiful." You say quietly, a gentle aqua blush heating your cheekbones. 

"*As much as I would love to take credit, your magic shaped you my dear, I only gave it the opportunity to do so.*" 

He looks to you and asks,  
"*Will you keep your name, or will you take your font as your new title?*" 

You don't even need to think on it.

"I'll be Abbyeline, that's my name now. New life new me, right?"   
And you give him a genuine smile of happiness, the first he thinks he's ever seen you give.

He nods and offers you his arm grinning widely.

"*Now then Abbyeline, let me introduce you to my sons, I've been looking forward this for weeks, they are going to love you!*"


	7. Well, that could have gone better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr with my art for this chapter.
> 
> http://coinoperatedrejection.tumblr.com/post/184275422625/my-skelli-reeder-from-my-fan-fiction
> 
> Reader or should we say Abbyeline makes nice with Papyrus.

Loud. Loud...scary... deep ..loud...angry male voices.  
Angry at you?   
Oh god, what did you do?   
What can you do to stop it?  
You're sorry, so sorry, you didn't mean it, won't do it again...please! 

You fall to your knees, hands on either side of your skull, you have no ears to cover but you try anyway, your new form being so foreign to you. It's so bright, so many colours and the smells! 

So strong! 

The lab hadn't been this overwhelming, the sterile surfaces had little scent and you are used to Gaster's own smoke and wine smell.  
But this was insane, citrus and saltwater, pine and snow they fill your newly created senses making your head spin. 

You are trembling violently and rocking back and forth slightly.

Gaster kneels immediately, scooping you up like a baby, pressing you to his ribs. You can't stop shaking and you can hear your bones start to rattle. 

"*Abbyeline, are you alright?*" he whispers gently, holding you close, his face creased with worry.   
"*What's wrong?*"

"Loud... bright... the smells...I'm scared..." you gasp out, gripping into his coat and burrowing your face into his chest. 

Sans and Papyrus look at each other in dumbfounded shock, Paps is the first to speak up, being sure to keep his voice as quiet as he can.

"Father, Who Is This Tiny Sensitive Skeleton, Did You Make Us A Sister?" 

Sans stiffens, his brows draw together, a sister? He really hoped not, to have a sister who's scent had made him drool? Not a good thing, not a good thing at all. 

Gaster shakes his skull and pets your erratically ghosting hair. It seems to be reacting to your fraught emotions and tangles around your head like seaweed in a stormy ocean. 

"*No, no Abbeyline is not related to us Pappy, but she is my ward. We will be taking care of her from now on.*"   
He carefully turns you to face his sons, rubbing at your back in a comforting motion and Sans allows himself a sigh of relief, he can hear the same from Papyrus too. 

"who is she pops? there ain't any skeletons left but us, how'd you find her?" Sans asked, his eye sockets narrows in suspicion but keeping his voice low. 

Sighing, Gaster ignores Sans and carries you past his boys and sits himself in the living room area on the sofa previously occupied by his shorter son.   
You look up from his chest, the lowered volume of their voices and comforting pressure of Gasters hands bringing you back from the panic attack that had almost gripped you, but your eye sockets are still brimming with turquoise tears and your breathing is still erratic and hitching.

Papyrus immediately sits beside his father, gazing at you curiously.   
You watch him back, just as intently but filled with embarrassment, you had heard so much about Gaster's children you had wanted to be friends with them so badly and now you were finally meeting them and making a really horrible first impression. 

Papyrus looks to his father questioningly, his hands wringing together nervously.

"Why Does The Little Skeleton Look So Scared And Smell So Strongly Father?" He asks as gently as he can, he tries to pat your knees reassuringly but you flinch away making his shoulders droop sadly. 

"*Her magic is still new Pappy, her scent will lessen over time as she uses her magical reserves, it's nothing to worry about.*" Gaster reassured the younger skeleton. 

"*Abbyeline is very nervous of physically touching anyone, it's not you Paps*" he father says gently to the sad skeleton. 

You cling even tighter to Gaster as Sans approaches, you eyelights following him as he sits on the edge of the coffee table opposite you all.   
His voice had been the angry one and even now you could see that anger simmering under the surface of his non existent skin, his wide smile tight at the edges and his eyelights near snuffed out. 

"she's got new magic dad, you kiddin' me? you gonna' tell us what's goin' on here?" Sans leaned forward, his voice a low growl as he hissed out the words.  
"and since when did any monster not like bein' touched...other than by you it seems?"   
His brow bone lifts as he glares at his father accusingly. 

The scent of the new comer was filling his head, making him feel uncharacteristically aggressive.  
A female skeleton in his territory was a very new sensation. Sans-sation?.. heh. 

"*Alright, alright Sans...*" Gaster sighs and lifts his spectral hands in surrender and he looks to you questioningly, his physical fingers gently caressing your jaw. 

"*Abbyeline, are you alright with me telling them?*"   
You nod your assent but are startled as you hear a purring sound vibrate from your rib cage reacting to his touch, making you blush. You didn't know you could do that!   
You sound like a damn kitten!

"*Abbyeline was human. I used the old methods and turned her into one of us. She has had a very... hard... life until now, we will show her a better one... we will be teaching her how to be one of us.*"   
His words are clipped, short and very to the point, not wishing to cause you pain with the memories, but even so you wince, curling in to him all the more. 

You were a human, a broken wicked human and now you were a clueless skeleton, putting the kindest person you know in jeopardy, you are filled with shame. 

Sans tilts back his head and laughs.  
His jaw unhinging with an audible sickening click.   
It's an unpleasant and hollow sound, the sight of his open maw and sharp incisors sends involuntary shudders down your spine. 

"a human.. you made a new skeleton out of a human, are ya' tryin' to start another war pops? cause of the humans find out what ya' did, we're all dust." He snarls viciously, glaring at his father, his eyelights completely gone now. 

Papyrus nervously looks at his brother and father in turn, naturally the peace maker of the family he wants to mend this, but has no idea how as literal sparks begin to crawl over the furious pair in blues and purples. 

"*How stupid do you think I am Sans? The humans won't find out about her, how could they?!*" Gaster keeps his voice as low as he can but his annoyance is evident in his tone, he objected to being treated this way by his own child. 

"dunno' dad, the disappearance of a human woman might raise a few questions, the police tend to get involved in things like that." Sans replied, looking away from his father, his voice thick with sarcasm.   
"you think they won't find a way to come lookin' for her, even here?  
All the better to kick up some shit about monsters 'trying to take over and replace us.' All the same crap all over again." 

You could see the lights in Sans eyes flicking in and out and feel the stress in his bones as magic courses through them. You could smell it seeping through his clothes even as he tried to appear calm and logical. 

Papyrus made everyone jump in their seats by suddenly clapping his hands together in a decisive movement, the sharp crack of his ceramic like bones as the slapped together sounding loud in the uncomfortable silence. 

"WELL, IT SEEMS WE HAVE A NEW FAMILY MEMBER, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL TAKE THEM TO FIND A BEDROOM OF THEIR LIKING AND MAKE THEM WELCOME IN THEIR NEW HOME. WOULD YOU LIKE THAT TINY SKELETON?" 

You flinch at his loudness and you see him wince at his mistake as he offers you his hand, you can feel there is no ill intent in this tall, gentle creature. You can feel so much that you couldn't as a human, it's like opening a third eye you didn't know you had.

You look up at Gaster who nods at you encouragingly and you carefully take Papyrus's hand and smile up at him. 

To your surprise he lifts you into his arms to carry you the same way Gaster had, holding you carefully as if you were made of glass.  
You could tell that the other two skeletons were also shocked at this by the grunts of astonishment from the pair, but Papyrus just let out a quietly pleased Neyhehe as you clung to him instinctively.  
You could practically smell the kindness of the tallest skeleton and his arms around you didn't send shockwaves of fear through you this time. 

As you are carried away you look back over Papyrus's shoulder, the last thing you see before you are carried up the stairs is Sans flopping back into his chair. He's watching you both go as a smug looking Gaster says-  
"*I did get Royal approval you know.*"

~~~~~

Papyrus is kindness personified.

You've never met anyone like him before. He keeps his voice low and his touch respectful as he shows you the upper level of your new home. 

He still hasn't put you down and you are not sure what to think of that, but you don't struggle to get away from him.   
That in itself is new to you, you like the feel of his warmth on your body as he holds you close, your touch starved soul flutters in contentment and you realise why monsters are known for being so affectionate, it's literally part of who they are... and who you are now. 

Each bedroom he shows you is beautifully designed, clean and contemporary and three times the size of your old bedroom in your fathers house. 

You giggle as Papyrus extols the positives and negatives of each room he shows you. 

"This Room Has The Best View Of The Gardens, But Lacks The Early Morning Sunshine, I Personally Prefer To Have A Lot Of Sunlight At All Times, But I Do Not Know If You Are An Early Riser Like Myself Or A Lazy Bones Like My Brother.   
'He Is Very Nice Once You Get To Know Him, I'm Sure You Will Be Great Friends... Eventually." 

He watches you from the corner of his sockets as your smile falters slightly. You didn't think Sans would want to be your friend, he knows you were a dirty human before, he was so angry about you. You just don't see it happening. 

Papyrus knows he should put you down, he knows you are capable of making your own way around, but he can't seem to let you go, you feel so small and warm in his arms, your sweet smell and gentle voice make his soul feel strange and hot. He likes it very much and wishes he could nuzzle into your teal coloured hair without you noticing, but he won't, he knows he can't break the trust you seem to be building in him. He's just never seen anything so... cute before. 

You both enter the last room on the second floor and you squeak in delight, the queen size bed has a sweeping cream canopy, the bay window fills the room with light and the window seat is filled with pretty cushions.   
Papyrus had a feeling you would choose this particular room and had left it till last on purpose. 

"Oh Pappy, it's beautiful!" You gasp spinning around with your arms spread and he blushes a pretty sunset orange at the nickname you used without even thinking. He places you down carefully so you can look around easily, but he follows behind you closely. 

"This Room Has Views Over To The Ocean And The Swimming Pool Below, Do You Like It Tiny Skeleton?"   
He asks you and you grin in response nodding enthusiastically. 

"THAT IS WOND.... That Is Wonderful, My Room Is Right Next Door To This One!" He's giddily dancing on the spot and you can see literal stars in his sockets, his hands in his cheek bones, his excitement making him forget his volume for a moment, but you don't mind, his enjoyment makes your soul feel warm and contented. Did monsters feel like this all the time, such happiness at others joy? It was certainly new to you. 

"I love it Papyrus, and I'm so glad my great friend will be so close by!" You giggle. 

Papyrus looked like a kid who had been told Santa was coming early and you find yourself swept up in a crushing hug as he swings you around. 

"I'm So Happy We are Friends!" He squeals as you laugh louder than you can ever remember laughing.


	8. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans teaches Abbyeline about some things and learns a thing or two himself.

They glared at each other for what felt like an age before Sans spoke.

"royal approval, really?" Sans looks at his father sceptically, his brow bone raised in disbelief.  
" tori agreed to your little build a waifu project? i don't buy it." He snarked at his father, grinning widely as Gaster blushed a deep plum colour and spluttered incoherently. 

"*T..wha... it.. t...that's not what this is Sans, while I admit Abbyeline is quite enchanting, I do not intend her for.. for.. breeding stock! She is a kind soul who's life I am responsible for. The queen believed Chara was of the same mind, a human born to the wrong species, in the wrong body... the king agreed. So you can stop being such a coccyx about this!*"

Sans grin fell as he realised the implications of this information.  
Asgore and Toriel had allowed this, had even brought the mindset of their lost child into the equation.  
Gaster really had thought this through and now there was a pretty female filling his home with her distracting scent.  
He ran his hand down his face and groaned, he just didn't have the energy for this. 

"so what's her story pops, how'd you find a human willin' to give up their humanity, will they be lookin' for her?" He asked from behind his hand.

Gaster sighed, trying to rid himself of the blush that covered his face. 

"*Her story is her own Sans, if she chooses to tell you one day, that's up to her. What I can tell you is the humans won't be looking for her, even if they did, there's nothing left of her human body to identify.*"

He gave his eldest son a hard look and narrowed his sockets.

"*She is a natural Boss monster like us, so her magic is quite powerful even without the superfluous amounts she has right now, a remnant of her human Mage ancestry I believe...Her LV is three...it was self defence. Do not judge her harshly Sans.*" 

Sans lowered his hand slowly and looked at his father, his sockets widening with horror. He hadn't yet looked at your soul in his shock at your existence and this was not what he needed to hear. 

"you let a human with LV disappear upstairs with paps?" He was shaking as he started to stand.  
"are you fucking kidding me?" 

"*Sans, I literally just said it was self defence, she has no evil intent, she won't hurt anyone.*" Gaster rubbed at his temples in exasperation making a sound like stacking plates.  
"*She isn't human anymore, she is a monster, through and through. Give her a chance son.*" 

Before Sans could reply the sounds of a very happy Pappy came from the stairwell, his loud enthusiasm evident even from this distance as he propelled himself back to the living room, you in his arms again. 

"THE TINY SKELETON HAS REALISED MY GREATNESS AND WE ARE NOW FRIENDS!"  
He boomed happily as you clung to him. 

Gaster was pleased to see you smiling in delight at the biggest of his sons and he reached out for you.  
"*Thats wonderful Pappy, maybe we can let Abbyeline walk herself now?*"

Papyrus's brow bone scrunched in a deep frown and to everyone's shock(including his own) Papyrus growled at his father very quietly and pulled you away. 

"N..NO...SHE'S MY FRIEND..."  
He seemed at a loss, he wasn't even sure why he didn't want to put you down and he pulled you tight against his ribs as he backed away from his father. You are surrounded by the scent of salt water and citrus. 

Gaster smiled wryly and stood up, walking towards his youngest son, his arms outstretched.  
Sans sat in slack jawed shock looking at his brother like he just sprouted a new head.  
They both knew what was happening it was just neither had expected it from Papyrus. 

That damn overwhelming scent, it was distracting enough to Sans, who was plenty experienced with monster females, but for poor Papyrus, who up until this point had been happily ignorant of any sexuality, it was a sledgehammer to his instincts. 

"*Come on now Pappy, look at Abbyeline, she's seeming a bit uncomfortable there, don't you think you should put her down?*"  
Gaster gestures to you and Papyrus looks down at you.  
You look worried, more than worried... you are nervous bordering scared at his still continuing low rumble of a growl and he can feel it thrumming off your soul. 

"I'd like to get down now please Pappy." You say gently, patting his arm, not wanting to upset the cinnamon roll, but feeling things are getting beyond your control. 

He almost drops you in realisation, you can feel his soul practically crying out in sadness over worrying his newest friend, but he carefully sets you down on your feet and staggers away towards the kitchen muttering something about a friendship spaghetti meal to welcome you that he must attend to RIGHT NOW, his face a bright beacon of orange as he goes. 

Gaster looks to you, checking you to make sure you are ok as you right yourself. 

"*I had better go talk to him, let him know what happened.*" he pats you gently on the head and his long legs take him across the room before you can speak. Leaving you with Sans. 

You draw in a deep breath, feeling the lungs you no longer have fill with air, the scent of pine and snow are very strong but you are feeling less overpowered by it now that it's the only living scent in the room. 

"But...I...don't know what happened!" You sigh, standing awkwardly and hugging yourself, scared of the silent skeleton next to you. He was the source of the anger that you had felt before so you naturally keep your eyes down as to not anger him further. 

As you decide go to follow Gaster, a blue converse clad foot thuds down on the coffee table, baring your way and you startle nervously looking around to Sans. 

"hey there buddy, guess we got off on the wrong *foot*there." He puns, tilting his head towards his sneaker.  
You don't laugh and he shrugs. 

"guess i don't know how to greet a new pal. names sans, but i think you know that." He offered you his hand to shake, his eyelights focused on yours. 

You go to take it and he watches your eyelights as they flicker over his, then drop to his hand. 

He chuckles softly as your brow bone lifts, inspecting his mini whoopee cushion and then press it with your phalange releasing the embarrassing sound. 

You look up at him, your eyelights filled with mirth, your smile twisted with suppressed laughter.  
"Really?" 

His grin drops to a deadpan as he nods.  
"really."

You can't help but giggle and you take his outstretched hand anyway, making more rude noises squeak out of the novelty toy.  
"I'm Abbyeline, nice to meet you Sans." 

He nods amicably and waves at the seat next to him.  
"pull up a pew kid, i'll explain this shit for ya'" 

His eye sockets drift closed as you sit beside him attentive and waiting, you take the opportunity to look at him closely.  
His demeanour is relaxed, his arms stretched over the back of the sofa, his blue hoody looks insanely comfortable you think to yourself. 

"welp, to start with, how much did gaster tell you about monster biology?" He asks you, his sockets still closed, looking completely at ease. 

"He gave me a lot of books... but I didn't really have time to read them all... being in the tank..." 

Sans nods in understanding, trust Gaster to do things backwards.  
"he used the old method yeah?"  
You nod, that's what Gaster had told you. 

"o.k, so right now you are overfilled with magic, gaster will have had to pump your whole body with the stuff several times over to override your natural d.n.a... with me so far?" He lazily opens one socket at you and you nod enthusiastically. 

"good, so... while you are filled with excessive amounts of magic, you are also filled with human DETERMINATION, higher levels than monsters can handle without dusting normally. " his socket close again and his grin stretches.  
"you're a boss monster so you won't dust, you'll burn it off over time, but until you do you smell like your body is producing extra strong magic to form a new soul. Ya' get me?" 

You frown, this sounds familiar but you just can't put your finger... phalange.. on it.  
He decides to take pity on you with a smirk.

"ya' smell like you're in heat." He chuckles.  
"poor pap just got a non existent lungful and didn't know how to handle it, he's never been around a female skelli in heat before and he just got a bit... possessive, that's all." 

Your entire face lights up in a turquoise blush, you can see the glow as it reflects off Sans's pearly bones. Mortification fills you, making you hide your face in your hands and groan in horror. 

"Heat...Like an animal?" You squeak from behind your hands.

His own cheek bones flush slightly with a pretty baby blue colour and he turns his face away from you. 

"something like that, monsters tend to be a bit more... feral... in their mating habits than humans, we're just closer to our nature than... them." 

Them. Not You. Them. 

The thought makes your soul thrum with happiness. You are no longer human. 

"But it's not affecting you?" You ask, your skull tilting like an inquisitive puppy. 

Sans sits very still, his face still flushed blue and he looks at you out the corner of his socket. 

"paps is the coolest, but i'm better at controlling my instincts..." he states very quietly. 

Realisation hits you like a ton of bricks and you start backing away from Sans, scuttling across to the other side of the large leather sofa.  
"Oh gods, I'm so sorry Sans, I didn't know!" You gasp, you feel like your face is burning with the intensity of your blush. 

Sans chuckles deeply. You notice how low and melodic his voice sounds, extremely pleasant now there is no anger in it and you feel your chest tighten a little. 

"don't sweat it kid, not your fault. i'm sure gaster will have you up an' training your magic as soon as possible, you'll burn off the excess before you know it." 

You grimace uncomfortably.  
"Jeeze, I really hope so, I don't relish the idea of being a walking advertisement for baby making." 

His loud laughter makes you jump, you really didn't expect him to dissolve into great guffaws like that. 

"well i hope you relish the moment, i'm pretty seasoned in this line of inquiry." He quips happily. 

It takes you a second to catch on, but you see literal stars in his eyelights when you reply with "This conversation really has me in a pickle." While smiling widely, very pleased with yourself. 

"clever girl." He says, making his voice extra deep and low, expecting you to baulk at the suggestive flirtation, to maybe smack him on the head and laugh. But you don't, you lower your eyes, smiling and blushing at the praise. 

Oh no... nooo... Sans thoughts are derailed by your reaction.

A natural submissive.  
A natural submissive Boss monster.  
A natural submissive hot female skeleton Boss monster whose going to be living in his house. 

God... damn it. 

~~~~~

"So this happens to males and females twice a year?" 

"yup."

"And all non-gendered species at a time of their own choosing?"

"yup."

"And some monsters can decide their own gender?"

"yup."

Your head is spinning and you wish you had read more of the books Gaster had given you when you had the chance, even if Sans was one of the easiest people you've ever spoken to, even about such an embarrassing subject. 

"Monsters really are the best." You grin.  
No more monthly gut crushing cramps and mess, just twice a year, a week of staying secluded from other monsters and as Sans described it, acting slightly 'off'.  
You'd take that happily in exchange! 

It's at this point that Gaster strides back towards you both bringing with him the scent of garlic and tomatoes mixed with his own wine and smoke, he seems pleased to see you both chatting and seemingly at ease. 

"*Ah, there you are, Pappy has concocted a delightful meal for us that he's set up in the dining room, I do hope you like pasta... there is always a lot of pasta.*" he rolls his eyelights but grins sheepishly. 

"There is never enough pasta." You declare with a grin as Sans winks at you, you both standing to follow Gaster to the dining area. 

"you may live to spa-regretii those words, kid." Sans mutters in your ear, making you giggle snort.

It's only now he's standing that you can see that while Sans is the bulkiest and shortest of the skeletons, he towers over you, they all do.  
You've never been short as a human woman, your father always said you were ungainly and lanky.  
Right now, next to these hulking great monsters, you feel down right dainty. 

Gaster offers you his arm, he has to stoop quite low to do so, but you appreciate the gesture as you take it and he leads you to you first official friendship dinner made by the Great Papyrus.


	9. That darn machine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some new skelli friends? I sure hope so cause that's what your getting!
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long, I killed my phone and the new one is HORRIBLE to write on. This chapter was so hard to write! 
> 
> But yeah, change of direction because this thing writes itself and I have no idea what's happening!

Training to burn off your excess magic was probably the most fun you could ever remember having .  
It hasn’t taken long and you could finally walk around freely without smelling like an aphrodisiac, a fact you were very happy about. That and your own senses had calmed considerably, you could be in the same room as all your house mates and now just feel a pleasant buzz, it was much easier, even if they did still smell really good. You could ignore that. Mostly.   
You were very fortunate that the skeleton mansion was near to one of the old Olympic running tracks, once used for athletes to compete, it was now primarily used by the monster population to spar and train their magical attacks, an expanded of lush green grass surrounded by rows of seating for spectators to watch and enjoy. Papyrus had been encouraging you to join him there for his morning runs for weeks now, but you had managed to keep him at bay stating you had your own exercise routine, one that you liked to do in the privacy of your own room.  
He had been sceptical, his sockets narrowed at you curiously, but had so far respected your wishes. He still found himself strangely drawn to you, even without the alluring over abundance of magic and erotic scent making his instincts wirr crazily. He still wanted to be near you.   
Papyrus had decided to take on the task of training you in your magic after a little gentle hinting from Gaster and it had been his own bright idea to invite his best friend and mentor Undyne along for the ride.

Undyne was possibly the most intimidating and gorgeous female you had ever met, her iridescent blue scales and long flaming red hair along with the delightfully tight leggings and vests that she favoured made your soul flutter with a budding girl crush.  
Her loud passionate voice and aggressively boisterous affection made you want to do everything you could to gain her approval.  
The fact that she had dragged her adorably nerdy mate along to meet you was just the icing on the cake.  
Alphys was the cutest little yellow weeaboo, her shy nature and pretty scales endeared her to you instantly. They clearly doted on each other and it felt like true love personified was encouraging you to do your very best.  
“COME ON YOU WEENY, YOU HAVE TO WANT TO HIT ME WITH YOUR VERY SOUL OR WE’LL NEVER GET ANYWHERE!” the vibrant fish monster bellowed happily at you.   
“Y...you can do it A...Abbeyline! “ Squeaked the tiny dinosaur, her dainty clawed feet dancing on the spot from the side-line, her pretty white sundress flattering her curvaceous figure as it fluttered in the breeze. Alphys had been one of the first outside monsters Gaster had told about your origins and she had agreed to help monitor you from a scientific viewpoint as you train.  
You ran back and forth eagerly, dodging the glowing spears Undyne launched at you and attempting to fling your own magical attack in return.   
Papyrus joyfully skipped between the attacks, cheering you both on while randomly sending glowing blue or orange bone attacks in your direction in an attempt to mix things up.  
“WONDERFUL WORK MISS ABBYELINE, NOW CAN YOU COUNTER THIS?!”  
Papyrus launched a wall of undulating magical bones at you, tearing through the ground straight towards you. As you admired his spectacular magic you summoned a shimmering shield of intricately woven bones, each segment looking like a snowflake.  
You loved the shape of your magic, Sans had told you it was an expression of who you are, the very shape of your soul and the fact that you could create such beautiful bone snowflakes showed that you were learning to love yourself.   
Loving everything seemed so much easier now.   
Papyrus and Undyne had both been ecstatic to find you were physically strong and more than able to keep up with their demanding training regiment. They had initially tried to take things slow and easy, but when you had managed to back flip over Papyrus and drop kick Undyne within the first fifteen minutes of your first training session, both of them cackling at you in delight you were now subject to their full strength three weeks on. Even with their superior height you were able to keep up and you were very grateful your physical strength from your past life had stayed with you.  
You spun and flung your hand out towards the lanky skeleton, sending a barrage of small snowflake formed bones in his direction, like a shower of shuriken, while using your already formed shield now deflected a hail of spears from Undyne.  
Your battle was coming to a head. Papyrus dodged your flung projectiles and Undyne launched her body at you full pelt, her feet landing on your shield as you held it above you, her cyan spear held to impale your head when a strange looking monster suddenly wandered into the midst of the action, halting you all mid stance, all three of you freezing to the spot instantly as the odd dumpy little creature gazed up at you from his mobile phone, his tentacles waving in a bored way.  
“ Oh hey guys, what are we doing?”   
Your sockets widened in surprise and you were even more shocked when the ever loving and friendly Papyrus uttered a disgusted ‘ugh’ of irritation.  
Undyne back flipped elegantly off your shield, tutting in aggravation and her attacks dissipated. You were so impressed with her absolute control.   
Papyrus gave the little monster a disparaging look and the three of you began walking over to Alphys on the benches. The creature didn’t even seem to notice you all ditching him, his face buried in his phone once more as he oozed gently onto the grass.   
You looked up at Papyrus in askance and he shook his skull despairingly.  
“That’s Just Jerry, Don’t Worry About It, This Is As Good A Time As Any To Call It A Day.” He said softly, tugging at the torn edge of his Jog Boy t shirt.  
Shrugging you nodded you, Alphys and Undyne started to chatter excitedly about the training session, Undyne being very pleased with the progress you had made.  
“You gotta’ tell us squirt, how’d you get so fit, what’s your training?” She badgered you for the hundredth time as you just smiled and winked at her teasingly.  
Papyrus loved how energetic you were, he admired the way you yoga pants fitted your form and he found it hard to keep his eye lights from wandering over the ribs you left exposed under the loose fitting sleeves of your top as he watched you deflect the questions from Undyne and Alphys. He was unusually quiet, choosing instead to gather your things together with his and organising everything efficiently as he listened.   
“You know I can’t reveal all my secrets Undyne.” You laughed, wondering how she managed to pout over those huge shark like teeth, her arms folded like a petulant child.   
“ It’s just something I like to do by myself, that’s all.”   
Alphys nodded in agreement with you much to your surprise.  
“ E..everymonster is entitled to their privacy U..Undyne, I’m sure Abby will tell us W..When she’s ready...I..If she ever is.”   
You grinned at the shy dinosaur, blushing happily at the nickname as she pushed her tiny glasses up her cute snout, feeling like you had made firm friends with the adorable couple.  
Then Undyne grabbed you up in a bone crushing hug. Given that you were now made of bone that was very worrying in itself, that and you were not comfortable with physical affection of any kind!  
“I GET IT YOU NERDS, BUT I’M GONNA’ GET IT OUT OF YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS!”   
You froze up, not wanting the contact but not wanting to hurt your friends. How could you tell her, who ever heard of a monster who couldn’t stand to be touched? How could it feel like your skin was crawling even though you had no skin??   
Papyrus luckily came to your rescue as soon as he noticed your discomfort. He really was a very observant skelli.   
“WELL, WE REALLY SHOULD GET HOME TO COOK THE DINNER THAT I PROMISED I WOULD PREPARE TONIGHT AND MISS ABBYELINE SHOULD TOTALLY JOIN ME TO HELP AND NOT AS A DISTRACTION IN ANY WAY!” He boomed eagerly bouncing on the balls of his feet.   
“Y..yeah..Gaster and Sans have been working in the lab all day, I bet they’ll starving...” you trail off as you manage to squirm out of the fish woman’s grasp, she’s as tall as Papyrus so it’s quite a drop and you notice Alphys’s eyes widen as she starts to make frantic notes on her phone.   
After your fond goodbyes to the scaled couple you agree to race a very bouncy Papyrus home, it was only a few streets and it would be a good way to cool down after all that training.   
He had far longer legs than yours but kept running alongside you, occasionally backwards as you chatted companionably.  
“I DO HOPE WE CAN WORK ON YOUR SPECIAL ATTACK SOON, I’M SURE IT WILL BE ALMOST AS SPECTACULAR AS MY OWN, MUCH LIKE YOU ARE ALMOST AS SPECTACULAR AS I AM!”  
So far, while your normal magical attacks had been easy to manifest and quite pretty in your opinion, you had failed to find out what your unique ability was. Every monster had a power that was unique to them. Papyrus could defy gravity, Sans had his teleporting and Gaster could turn his body into a gelatinous mass that could utilise disturbing tendril like tentacles. Gaster had assured you it would come in time, but now it was a sore subject.   
“Who knows Pappy, you’re a hard act to follow but maybe...”  
Papyrus could see how low your mood was and wished he could hug you better, he just knew you would enjoy it if only you could get past the not liking to be touched part. He had picked you up before, so he knew you didn’t mind being carried but there was something in the action of hugging that you just couldn’t seem to get past.   
As you both arrived at the house you brightened, it really was the first place you could ever call home, the first place you had ever felt safe and welcome and....  
There was smoke billowing out of the windows!   
You gasped as Papyrus ripped the door open, literally tearing it from from the hinges as he strode into the house, you following close behind him and both of you calling out frantically.   
“Gaster? Sans?”   
“Brother!Father!”   
You were lucky neither of you had lungs, so you were not overcome by the smoke.   
You both turned in unison as the lab door opened sharply, more black smoke billowing out and a barrage of loud and angry voices greeted you.   
“*Sans, put that fire out!*”  
“kinda’ busy dad, you wanna’ help me stop them leavin’?”   
“I DEMAND YOU RELEASE US FROM THIS INFERNAL ROOM IMMEDIATELY YOU UTTER PEON!”   
What on earth was going on? The smoke was gradually dissipated as Gaster came out of the room backwards, his magic funnelling the fumes away and out the open windows efficiently while you could hear Sans still arguing with whoever it was he was trying to keep in terms lab.   
Papyrus stood in from you, his arm held out protectively as Gaster turned towards you both and grimaced awkwardly.   
Before he could say anything the last of the smoke parted and a skeleton strode out of the room waving his hand in front of his face in irritation, behind his tall form three more followed and you saw Gaster head fall into his hand in despair.   
“What’s going on?” you whisper to the ‘suddenly teleported in front of both of you’ Sans. “Who are they? “ He shakes his head slightly and you can hear a slight growl coming from his chest.   
You look at the four new skeletons as they stand silently looking back at you and your jaw drops. They are Sans and Papyrus.... and Sans and Papyrus. 

At least Sans and Papyrus if they decided to be edgy goths or Sans and Papyrus if they chose to swap wardrobes for the day.   
Did... did Gaster clone his sons?  
The questions flood your mind and the whole thought process flits through your brain in seconds as the uncomfortable silence reigns.  
It’s at that point they seem to notice you as you poke your head out from behind the protective brothers.   
You hear a indrawn hiss of breath and the spikey edgy Papyrus speaks.  
“SANS!” He shrieks confirming your thoughts.  
“yeah boss?” this Sans has a gold tooth and a lewd smile over his sharp fangs, the way his eye lights rove over you makes you shiver.  
“FETCH!” commands the red and black clad Papyrus.  
“with pleasure boss” purrs the edgy Sans.   
Before anyone can react, he teleports right next to you, winking and snatching you up, hoisting you over his shoulder before vanishing.


	10. Cultural differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new boys all seem a bit different but very familiar.  
> Shame they don't seem to know how to greet a new pal.
> 
> My thanks to the amazing llamagodessofficial for giving me permission to use her idea for Reds scent.  
> https://coinoperatedrejection.tumblr.com/post/184929234930
> 
> My art of the boyos.

Wood smoke, bonfires, ice and snow.  
The scents filled your head in the empty nothing that was the void as you were held tightly over the shoulder of the red clad Sans. You whimper feeling the darkness overtake you.  
This was your first time teleporting and you could feel the void sucking at your soul, hot static filling your mind as you were suddenly out on the lawn of the house, the bright light of the sun making your sockets squint as you squeaked in shock.

The Sans pulled you into a princess carry, his eyelights blown and flicking over your face as he grins at you in evident delight. His fluffy hood tickles your cheeks and you note he is wearing a studded collar, is that for fashion or...?  
"ya' sound like a kitten." He murmurs deeply, his baritone voice sending shivers up your spine as he nuzzled into your ethereal hair. Damn you and your voice kink, Sans was bad enough but this! 

Before you could respond you were plucked from his arms with a victorious Nyheh!  
Papyrus was holding you to his chest as he sprinted as fast as he could away from the edgy looking new Sans, you could hear the sharp toothed monster cursing up a storm in response. 

As you grip onto your friend for dear life you looked down at the ground under papyrus's feet and you couldn't help but yelp in surprise.  
Running along side, with apparently no effort was another Sans!  
This one smiling brightly, his sockets seemingly filled with baby blue stars that matched his bandana and battle armour beautifully.

"HELLO NEW FRIENDS! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! IT IS SUCH A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!... WHY ARE WE RUNNING?"  
His grin never faltered as his head tilted adorably, his speed matching Papyrus with ease. Papyrus was flabbergasted and stopped on a dime, a huge cloud of dirt and grass spraying outwards from his firmly planted feet as he skidded to a halt.

To your utter horror Papyrus threw you to the side with a loud "YEET!"making you squeal as you waited for the impact with the floor.  
Instead you found yourself once again in the strong boney arms of a Sans, your own Sans. He winked at you and chuckled deeply, his eyelights panning over to his furious red and black clad doppleganger who had warped into existence a few feet away.

They snarled ferociously and deeply at each other, territorial magic blazing around them both, their eyelights flickering out leaving gaping empty sockets as the red Sans curled his sharp tipped flanges into claws.  
You had never seen Sans so agitated nor heard him make such vicious sounds before.  
His fangs bared, and sockets narrowed he leaned his face closer to yours making your soul flutter as he whispered "hold tight kid." 

"Wai..." you were gone before you could speak, flickering out of the sucking blackness a few meters away from where you had been. The red Sans appearing almost instantly beside you, making your Sans teleport again.. and again...

"Sa.."  
"Sto..."  
"Plea..."  
"Oh sta..."

Each blink away from the aggressively angry new Sans brought you closer to the house. Each trip into the black, endless nothing made you wonder if a skeleton could vomit.

The last blink into existence brought you both too close to the other Sans, you caught the sight of Papyrus walking back to the house, the smallest Sans under his arm chattering away before the bigger, pointy toothed Sans rammed into the side of the one carrying you, sending you both flying.  
He scooped you up quickly, instantly teleporting you into the house and straight to the side of his spikey brother. 

"dun' worry kitten, me and my bro' 'll take gooood care of ya'." His gold tooth glinted as he winked at you.  
You could feel a strange rumble in your own chest, a low whining unhappy yowl that you didn't even know you could make as you eyed the black and red clad Papyrus, your senses filled with the scents of leather and the darkest chocolate, his smirk victorious as he glared down at you. 

"ABOUT TIME SANS." He boomed snatching you up.  
"I CLAIM THIS FEMALE AND THIS HOUSE IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAP...."  
His words died in his non existent throat as you punched him square in the mandible.  
His Red tinted eyelights slowly lowered and settled on you making you flinch.

"DID YOU JUST STRIKE ME WOMAN?"  
The intimidating skeleton asked you incredulously as his brother roared with laughter. 

"watch out boss, looks like kittens got claws." He guffawed bend double with mirth.  
So.. you did the only thing you could think to do...he held you under both your arms, dangling as he glared at you, so you thought of every ounce of training Undyne had taught you in the last few weeks, pulled yourself up on your core (non existent) muscles and kicked the edgy Papyrus in the face. 

He dropped you to the floor, cursing you loudly and expressively as you scrambled away.

You heaved a sigh of pure relief as you spotted Gaster hurrying towards you, his finger wagging angrily at the edgy looking brothers, the original Sans close behind him, still snarling under his breath as he glanced at you, checking you were OK and helping you up. 

"*We do not abduct and claim people in this universe, I will ask you both to please control yourselves. *" Gaster was clearly agitated, glaring at the brothers as the Papyrus sneered in contempt, turning his head away his arms folded, the Sans chuckled darkly, watching you scoot away behind the kitchen counter his eyelights firmly on your yoga panted ass. 

You squeaked in shock as a languid voice greeted you lazily and you look up to see another Papyrus slouched beside you at the counter, his head resting on his arms one eye light open as he regards you sleepily, you could smell cigarette smoke and orange blossom honey.

"sup... easy there sweet thing, i ain't gonna hurt ya'" He grinned at you and you notice a lollypop rolling between his teeth, his orange hoody looked insanely comfortable. 

"P...Papyrus?" You hazard a guess and he grins widely.

"yup. I would say the one and only, buuut..." He nods his head towards the Papyrus walking towards you both with a shrug.  
It's your Papyrus with a giddy and excitable Sans still under his arm.  
Papyrus looks utterly confused as he eyes the smaller skeleton and frowns hard as he looks over to the other two still being lectured by Gaster. 

"THIS IS SO EXCITING, DON'T YOU THINK THIS IS EXCITING PAPPY? I HAVE NEVER SEEN SO MANY SKELETONS BEFORE ESPECIALLY A LADY SKELETON WHAT'S YOUR NAME? DO YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW HOW WE GOT HERE? I HAVE NO IDEA BUT IT'S VERY NICE!"  
The little skeleton is vibrating like a hyperactive toddler and Papyrus places him carefully on the ground next to his brother as if he expects the happy Sans to explode. 

"hey bro, might wanna turn it down a notch, you're scarin' the normies." The lazy skelli smirks. 

Papyrus just narrows his sockets and side eyes his near comatose double.  
"I'm Just Not Used To Seeing Such An Energetic Sans Or Inactive Me." He is clearly a little weirded out. 

The hyper skeleton bounces close to you, trying to hug you and making you dodge away warliy, you can smell his blueberry pancake scent as he follows you. He's maybe an inch or two taller than you, much shorter than the Sans you know and as he makes a lunge to put his arms around your waist, you skitter away to stand behind your Papyrus, eyeing the disgruntled blue eyed Sans as he pouts and the sleepy Papyrus chuckles.  
"don't think she's inta' hugs bro'."  
"BUT WHO DOESN'T LIKE HUGS?" The smallest Sans demands childishly making puppy dog eyes at you.  
"Me. I don't like hugs." You say mulishly.

All four of you jerk your heads up at the sudden sound of bones hitting the floor. Hard.  
It sounds similar to a bowling ally strike you think randomly to yourself.  
The yelling of the other four skeletons had been increasing and had finally reached a head, it looked like Sans had lost his temper and used his magic on the spikey pair.

That in itself was shocking to you, in the few weeks you've known him you have never met anyone as patient as Sans, the guys practicality comatose most of the time, to see him lash out, holding his double by the neck against the wall as they scratched at the magical binding, the Papyrus held to the floor, scrabbling desperately to lift himself. Both of them letting out a violent stream of choked curses. It was horrible.

Gaster was yelling at Sans to drop them, that this wasn't the way, but by the grim look of his face and the blue and yellow flickering of his socket, you could see he wasn't letting this go. 

Shouting... angry male shouting... you could feel your soul churning with dread. You had been so much better of late, you'd gotten used to Papyrus's exuberant voice and didn't even flinch when he kicked open doors in his eagerness now, but your bones rattled as you trembled with pavlovian fear...But you couldn't let Sans do this.  
It wasn't right. 

"BROTHER, LET THEM GO RIGHT NOW, THAT IS NOT HOW WE TREAT GUESTS IN THIS HOUSE!" Papyrus called out to his brother as you ran to the side of the furious Sans, grasping onto his arm, feeling the thickness of his radius, thicker than your whole femur, gripping him hard to try and hide your shaking.

"Sans, please...Let them go.."  
Your voice is a low whisper belying your fear, you could feel your soul crying out at you to run away, but you couldn't just let this happen. 

"don't worry babe, just teaching these assholes some manners." His grin was tight and huge, showing his fangs threateningly. 

Babe? That was new. 

"Please Sans, this isn't their world, they didn't know." 

His eyelights panning down to you, his brow bones lift from the deep frown that had creased them. 

"you sure? I dun' want them scarin' you." He states flatly and you giggle shrilly.

"Only thing scaring me right now is you big guy!" Your eyelights are huge and he could see how much you just want to up and flee, after all there was no orange in your soul.  
Sans turns to the struggling pair, it was so lucky that his own magic was the strongest because this was his own universe. Keeping these two in check was going to be trouble, he could feel it. 

"yer' lucky the lady has a kind soul... i'd stay in her good graces if ya' know what's good for ya'" He snarled as he released his magical hold. 

"i will fuckin' end ya', ya' basic son of a bitch..." snarled the edgy Sans viciously as he pulled himself upright. 

"YOU WILL REGRET EVER TOUCHING THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, YOU SNIVELLING PEASANT." Boomed the spiked Papyrus, his face twisted in a furious sneer of hate. 

Sans put one arm around you sighing, using his other hand to make his blue magic capture the angry pair and slam them both to the floor by their souls repeatedly making them both yell out in pain.  
"i had prepared for a battle of wits, but these guys came unarmed." Sans snarked and you heard a muffled chuckle from the orange hoodied Papyrus behind you as the more active pair groaned. 

"*Sans! Stop this at once! It was merely a cultural misunderstanding, this is no way to behave!*" Gaster hissed at his son furiously, his violet eyelights starting to glow.

It was at this point the smoke from the still smouldering laboratory finally reached the fire alarms and set off all the sprinklers in the house. 

~~~~

The group of male skeletons sat in the living room and glared at each other balefully, Sans sitting in a relaxed open and above all insultingly dominant position, showing he had no fear or need to defend himself from the other males present. 

You had disappeared upstairs to your room to shower and change after the soaking you had received, declaring that they needed to sort their shit out before you came back or so help you!  
You had been still in your sweaty training outfit and now you were drenched. 

Papyrus bustled about using his magic to syphon the water away from all the furnishings and the little Woshua that he had hired to help out with house work had been called in to get the house back in order. Smoke and water damage held no fear for tidy minded magic users!  
"Woshyouhouse!" It declared gleefully. 

The Sanses sat in borrowed sweats and t-shirts, the Papyri had similar more colourfull gym clothes while they waited for their own clothes to dry. At least the deluge had cooled some heads. 

Gaster massaged his temples and sighed heavily. 

"*I am so very sorry, this is all my fault...*"  
Gaster started, rubbing at his sockets.  
"*I have no idea why the machine pulled you from your respective universes, I was hoping to retrieve my lost followers from the void, it seems I miscalculated somewhat.*" 

"no shit asshat. question is, how we gettin' back?" This Sans was larger than his counterpart, broader in the chest and thicker set, his radius and ulna bones covered in scars, his humerus, now visible in his short sleeve shirt, was covered in tattoo like carvings directly into the bone itself. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his patella as he growled lowly at the stressed scientist. 

"I TOO AM CONCERNED ABOUT OUR RETURN, WE HAVE FRIENDS THAT WILL BE WORRIED ABOUT US, THEY WILL THINK WE HAVE JUST UP AND LEFT THEM! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS CAN NOT ALLOW THEM TO BE WORRIED SO!" The other Sans's eyed the smallest of them with embarrassment, his huge star shaped eyelights and child like enthusiasm made them uncomfortable, it was cool coming from a Papyrus, but seeing it in a Sans just rubbed them the wrong way. 

"* I am sorry to say, I'm not sure it's even possible to send you back, the machine was almost completely destroyed in your arrival... I will do my best but...*" Gaster tried to explain.

"YOU MORON! OUR OWN FATHER WAS AN IDIOT, BUT YOU'VE SURPASSED HIM ASTRONOMICALLY!" Interrupted the spikey Papyrus as he shot up and began pacing back and forth, like his brother he is taller, broader in the shoulders and heavily scared, the most prominent being the three deep claw marks horizontally down his eye socket, he places his hands on his narrow hips and glares daggers at the originals sat opposite, looking slightly less intimidating due to his borrowed 'Eat Pasta Run Fasta' t-shirt.  
"YOU MEAN TO TELL US WE ARE STUCK IN THIS MILKSOP OF A WORLD WITH NO WAY HOME?! WHAT ARE MEANT TO DO NOW?! I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE FUCKING ROYAL GUARD, I NEED TO BE THERE!" He raged in impotence.  
"WE ONLY JUST REACHED THE FUCKING SURFACE!" 

"it's your machine, how do you not know how to fix it?" The slouched Papyrus asked, his brow bones raised and his lollypop rolling between his teeth. He was the tallest and thinnest of the Papyri, his sockets heavily hooded and his shoulders slumped hopelessly. 

"*I'm afraid when I returned from the void... some of my memories were erased, crucially, the final process of completing the machine itself before I was lost.*" Gaster leaned back in his chair, his arm over his sockets as everyone groaned in unison. 

This was the sight you came down to once you had finished your shower.  
Papyrus... your Papyrus... was handing around hot drinks, the others were sat around in various states of despair and a tiny Woshua was trundling around like a sentient roomba, squeaking happily as it buzzed past you. 

At least you felt more human now... wait...no... more monster now? That you were clean and dry.(ugh, speech habits die hard.)  
You had let your hair down from its tight bun, so it tumbled around your shoulders in a transparent teal curtain moving as if it had a life of it own, you had stripped out of the hated and restrictive sports bra so you felt like you could breath again at least. You didn't know if you needed to breath now, but it felt better if you did.  
You had changed into a simple backless halter kneck maxi dress that hugged and flattered your figure, you loved it's pale colours and subtle ombre flower patern. 

As you reached the bottom of the stair well, all seven sets of eyelights snapped onto you and you gave a lopsided grin and a little wave of hello. 

"damn kitten, where were ya' hidin' them?" Snorts the edgy and clearly pervy Sans earning him a snarl from your Sans and a smack upside the skull from his brother.  
You hear a very quiet "wowie." But you're not sure where from.

Rolling your eyelights you take a seat between your Sans and Gaster, looking at the veritable crypt opposite you. 

"I'm glad to see everyone's calmed down, can I get filled in on whats going on please?" As you turn to Gaster, you can hear a certain Sans mumble something about filling you.... but you choose to ignore it as his brother whacks him again. 

It's your Sans that replies though.

"they can't leave, we dunno' if they ever can. so they're stayin' here." He states simply and gruffly.  
His grin widens and his fangs show threateningly.  
"but first of all, we're settin' some ground rules


	11. A soul to soul chat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might have gone a little overboard on this one.  
> Chapter is crazy long, I could probably have made it into two but meh.
> 
> Boys, so many boys. I love them all. So we give them names and tell them our secrets.

The skeletons all look to the original Sans, a low rumbling growl emanating from the darker pair.   
"WHY WOULD WE LISTEN TO ANYTHING YOU DEEMED A 'RULE? MORE IMPORTANTLY I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO SHE EVEN IS'?" The spikey Papyrus hissed angrily, pointing at you as his brother nodded along.  
"we ain't got a female skeleton in our world, how's she even here?" 

"OH YES! IS SHE YOUR SISTER?" Yelled an excited little Sans as he bounced on his seat. 

"*Not a sister, no. But she is my ward.*" Gaster conceded and you notice the spikey pairs grins widen as the adorable Sans eyelights seem to sparkle.   
"*But right now we have more pressing issues. Such as how we can prevent another situation like the one earlier. Cultural differences aside, there must be order for us to live together.*" 

Before anyone could interrupt you raise your hand timidly.

"Well...there is the whole name situation. Calling you all Sans and Papyrus is going to be hella' confusing." 

"*A very good point Abbeyline, do you gentlemonsters have any preferences?*" Gaster enquired. 

"ya' mean other than bein' able to keep our own names?" The tallest Papyrus drawls lazily. He looks like he doesn't care too much but you can feel the uncomfortable shift in everyone present and guilt settles in your soul. They had lost their whole worlds, their way of life and now even their names.   
You knew had to do all you could to help these monsters to feel welcome. 

"I mean.. I'll call you your real names if it's in private, but in public it's gonna' be hard... unless it's OK for everyone to know who you are and how you got here?" You ask quietly. 

You hear a heavy sigh from the gold toothed Sans and he grunts at you.  
"i'll do it if you pick it out kitten." He leans forward and grins sharply.  
"need to have somethin' for you to scream..." His sentence trails off as a very pissed off original Sans stands up very slowly leaning down to grip the front of the shirt of his doppleganger. 

"rule number one. hands.off.her ." He growls deep and lowly. 

His Red eyed counterpart stands chest to chest growling in return in challenge.  
"where we come from its kill or be killed, so ya' take what ya' want and i ain't hearing her complainin' basic." He spits in angry retort. "

"I WOULD ALSO LIKE THE LADY TO PICK MY NEW NAME! IT CAN BE A SIGN OF OUR BUDDING NEW FRIENDSHIP! " The smallest Sans pipes up eagerly.   
"WHAT NAME WOULD YOU GIVE TO THE MAGNIFICENCE THAT IS ME, FAIR MAIDEN!?" 

You shrink a little under the sudden weight of all those eyelights turned to you, at least the bigger Sanses seem to have halted in their fight as they watch you intently. 

Taking a deep breath you look at the assembled group. What was a group of skeletons called? A graveyard? A mortuary? 

"Blueberry. Small and sweet." You blush a deep turquoise hoping you haven't offended the adorable skelli.   
By the sight of his huge sparking eyelights as they change to star shapes, you take it he likes it.   
" MWEH HEH HEH! YES! I SHALL BE THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY...OR BLUE FOR SHORT! I ADORE IT FOR IT IS VERY ME! THANK YOU FAIR MAIDEN!" He booms happily, his chest thrown out as he poses pridefully.   
"Um...just Abbeyline... Abby is fine." You whisper shyly marveling at cute his laugh is. 

The larger Sanses lower to their seats with wry grins and you sigh in relief.

"I VERY MUCH DOUBT YOU COULD FIND A NAME THAT I WOULD DEEM SUITABLE WOMAN. BUT I WILL ALLOW YOU TO ATTEMPT IT." This Papyrus was the easiest to nickname, but would be the hardest to please. 

"Edge." You eyed him warily, he was a Papyrus, so must be a cinnamon roll inside... deep, deep inside... hopefully.   
You sigh internally as you hear Sans snicker beside you. 

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?" He hissed his eyelights blazing with a deep blood orange colour. 

"No! No, I mean.. like a knife edge, you know? Sharp and dangerous." Your sharp incisors worried at your bottom lip and he watches your nervous action intently.   
He turns his head away from you, folding his arms and growling.  
"ACCEPTABLE." with his head turned away you don't see the sunset colour blush on his cheekbones.

"go on then honey, i'll play along." Huffs the last Papyri sleepily, his sockets heavily lidded over his eyelights.

"Um...you are the tallest, so..Stretch? Maybe?" Your brow creases as you think.

"bit of a stretch to think of that one, eh? it'll do, don't worry about it." He shrugs carelessly. You look at him a little longer than you should. He's angry about this whole situation, you can see it no matter what neutral face he's showing. He's going to need a lot of help to get through this, he's closer to a Sans in the way he acts but he's still a Papyrus. He's going to be a tough nut to crack. He sees your concerned look and he winks back at you making you fluster and look away. 

"come on kitten, ya killin' me here, what ya' gonna' call this big ol' sans?" His gold tooth glints as he lathes his thick red tongue over it. You can hear a low rumbling growl from the Sans beside you. This Sans really gets to him it seems. 

"Red." You say simply but blush brightly making him chuckle.

"and why's that kitten?" He purrs huskily. 

"Fiery and hot." You manage to squeak out, your eyelights glued to the floor as he sits back slowly with a satisfied chuckle. 

"i like it." He rumbles smirking at a silently livid Sans. 

"*Excellent! So we having a naming system in place, that's progress!*" Gaster grins clapping his spectral hands delightedly.   
"*I'm also sure that the more scientifically minded amongst you will also be able to aid me in restoring the machine, Sans was able to rebuild a large amount by himself last time, I'm sure we will make great progress together!*" 

You don't miss the look of deep loathing that Stretch gives Gaster before he can hide it. It's only for a split second but you see it. 

"rule number two, ya' keep where ya' came from a secret. the humans find out we have this level of tec hidden from them and we got another war on our hands." Sans says, his eyelights panning over the group. " we'll house ya', feed ya' and help ya' get citizenship so ya' can work if ya' wanna'. anyone asks, ya' only just left the mountain. there's still monsters livin' there, humans'll believe it." 

"Rule Three, I Will Expect Help Around The House." Papyrus suddenly added from his perch on the arm of the sofa you were sat on.   
"I Will Not Have Even More Lazy Bones To Clean Up After, We All Pull Our Weight Here." 

Edge and Blueberry nod in understanding while Stretch and Red just roll their eyelights making you giggle. Red grins all the wider and Sans eyelight glows blue briefly before he shuts his sockets tightly.

"*We can also monitor the effect your absences are having on your timelines. ..I can trace your soul frequency, we will know if the damage is repairable.*" Gaster smiles shakily, pulling a computer tablet from the folds of his black jacket. 

You watch in fascination as the screen lights up, then projects a three dimensional graph, the lines and dips of the parallel universes making a brilliant light show that reflects off all the white bones around you. 

"OHHHH PRETTY!" Exclaimed Blue as the other Sanses and Stretch lean forward with understanding interest. 

You realise can see individual dots of colour moving through the separate wavelength and your eyelights follow a particularly bouncy light blue dot as it moves. 

"*That... that is very odd..*" Gaster mumbles leaning closer to the projection, his flange moving through the lights to follow it's path.   
"*The timelines, they haven't altered at all. Even with your absence they are continuing as if nothing has changed..how can that..?*" He trails off mumbling to himself, tapping at the screen in agitation. 

Sans screws up his brow bones in thought.  
"is it like when you were in the void, did they get forgotten? " He asks and you can see the others flinch, dread filling them at the thought of not only being lost, but completely forgotten. 

"*No no, when I was in the void there were still traces of my soul left in this realm, hollow echos of myself, on here it would look like empty spaces in the patterns. But here, there are no fluxes, no change... it's very interesting...*" You can see he is sinking into his own thoughts, lost in the science of them situation, but you are confused, the little dots are right there, can't he see them? 

"They're right there though. See? They are still in their timelines as well as here. I mean, it's pretty clear, right?"   
You point the to the hyperactive blue dot, it's being followed by a slow and slightly fuzzy orange dot. Clearly Blue and Stretch, your soul just knows it. 

The whole room stare at you, sockets wide.

"*what?*" Gaster asks you perplexed glancing from you to the projection.

You point in frustration.  
"Right here, those little dots, that's them in their worlds, it's really obvious isn't it?" You frown as you look at all their blank faces in turn and dawns on you, they can't see it. 

"she can see patterns in timelines. that's... that's pretty convenient." Mumbles Stretch, you suddenly feel a slight tug on your chest and his eye sockets widen imperceptibly before neutral facade is back. He's CHECKED you. You feel your soul sink sadly, he's seen your LV. 

"* Fascinating...*" Gaster is looking at you intently. "* your unique power seems to be just that, the ability to see fluctuations in the timelines... perhaps it is the void magic I implanted...*" His flanges skim over the controls of his tablet, enlarging the projection.   
"*Tell me what you see Abbeline*" He requests and you squint your sockets. It seems to help you see the dots clearer.

"The patterns, they are not changed because they are still there. I can see a..a flicker, right there. I think that's them arriving, then the dots split. So they are here...and there at the same time.  
I'm sorry, I'm not explaining it very well, I don't know the words.." As you glance up still squinting you notice a blurred edge to Red, Stretch and Sans but not the others. Gaster is blurred mess and you blink quickly to rid yourself of the images. 

"WE ARE HERE AND THERE TOO, SO WE ARE COPIES?" Asks Edge, his hand covering his mouth and his sockets narrowed in thought. 

"*Perhaps, or mirror images. I'm not sure, this will need looking into. But at least with this you know your own timelines are safe. There is no destabilisation evident in any world, including this one. That's very positive. *" Gaster concludes, shutting off the screen. 

"let's just get everyone settled in for now pops, it's a lot to take in one day. as long as everyone understood the rules, we can work on the other stuff later, 's not like they're goin' anywhere." Sans says, smirking slightly. 

 

"I Shall Show You To Your Rooms, There Is Plenty Of Space For Everyone." Papyrus puffed out his chest, his scarf somehow billowing without a breeze.   
"I, Being As Great As I Am, Have Already Made Up The Beds For You All!" 

You notice Stretch stand and pull Blue away from trying to hug you again before they go. His eyelights narrowed as he stares at you, leading his brother away. 

As Papyrus shows the grumbling skeletons the way Gaster sighs deeply again.  
"*I can only apologise for this Abbeyline, this is such a lot for you to deal with so soon after your transition.*"  
You wave his words away with a sheepish smile.

"It's fine Gaster, you did tell me you were a slight mad scientist. So it's to be expected, right?" You giggle and Gaster ruffles your hair affectionately as he stands and makes his way to his burnt out laboratory. 

Sans mouth twists as he tried to think of the right words to say.

"just be careful kid, these guys may look like us, but they ain't. don't trust them yet ok?." 

You give him a playful pout.  
"I'm a big girl Sans, tie my own shoe laces and everything, I'll be fine." 

"i'm a-frayd that's knot funny kid."   
He chuckles making you flush happily as you made your way up to your room. He loves that you always try to join in his puns, he wants to say more.   
So much more than stupid jokes, but he just doesn't know how.  
It's frustrating how easily that red bastard flirted with you.   
It wasn't fair.  
He had wanted to give you time, to be patient and let you learn who you were as a monster, maybe get to know you more, earn your trust before he claimed you. Now that opportunity was gone, those assholes turning up meant that now he would have to ACT. 

~~~~~

 

Later that night you sat on the veranda of the house, looking up at the stars.   
The veranda looked over the expansive lawn, the border of the property lined with spruce trees as far as the eye could see. The ocean was on the other side of the house, but you can still hear the waves clearly and smell the salt of the sea.  
You wonder at the clear night sky, the milky way startlingly clear over head as you rest against the white painted wooden fencing.  
It's not even cold to you now, even if you are only in a tank top and short shorts, after all, you have no skin to feel the chill anymore. 

You sigh thoughtfully, so much had happened today, so much to process that you are lost in thought and squeal loudly as a large hand slides over your hip.

"careful there kitten, s'only me." Red chuckles deep in his throat as you jump away from the contact, his hands raised in surrender.  
"why ya' so skittish baby girl?" He purrs.

You can feel your face light up like a Christmas tree at the new nickname and you turn away to try to hide it. You knew you has a weakness for the careing Daddy type, with your fucked up past it was hardly surprising, this guy would be the death of you at this rate! 

"Red...I'm just not a hugger, especially with guys that sneak up on me. " 

"strange for a monster, i ain't never met one that didn't like possitve touchin', even in my world, if it's offered, ya' take it." Red says, his head tilting, his Red eyelights all you can see in the dark shadows of the night. 

"I've... not been a monster for long, I'm kinda' winging it." You mutter softy.  
A grunt makes you jump out of your metaphorical skin once again as you hear a voice from the other side of the veranda that had been completely enshrouded in dark, orange hued eyelights appearing in the blackness. 

" i'm kinda' interest to hear this." Stretch was huddled on the floor, hugging his knees and you can't help but wonder how long he's been there.   
"what'd ya' mean, ' not been a monster long'? " He stands, unfolding from the floor to loom over you and your hands grip the rail you are now trapped against.   
"and why's a little thing like you got so much lv? what ain't ya' tellin' us honey?" 

You can hear the rage simmering in his voice underneath the calm tone he's using and it makes you begin to gasp in panic, your rib cadge rising and falling quickly like like a trapped bird.

"easy there stretch, lay off the lady and let her speak." Red is very close, pulling you away from an irate Stretch and holding you against him, his hands on your upper arms.   
" i saw it too, but lv don't mean shit, girly here's no threat to you or your brother, so chill, im lv 8, my bro is a 10, some times you do what ya' gotta to survive pal." 

You feel your soul swell with gratitude towards the burly skeleton and you feel yourself relax against him.

"you came from a bullshit world buddy, sweet thing here comes from this world, none of the others have lv, just her. I just wanna know why." Stretch scowls darkly and you can see his ever present lollypop swipe back and forth. 

"I'm not hiding anything Stretch...Papyrus.... I'll tell you if you want to know." You bite your lip, incisors worrying at the malleable bone lining your mouth. 

"you guys decided to have a party and not invite me?" White eyelights appear from the gloom of the verandas French windows, you can see the dark outline of Sans in the darkness. 

He saunters over, hands shoved casually in his hoodied pockets.

"You ok kid?" He asks and you can feel the magical tension starting to build between the two Sanses and Stretch as they size each other up. 

"I'm fine Sans, Stretch here was just...worried about my LV."   
You look up at him and smile sadly.  
"I guess it's past time I told you too." 

The newcomers are interested in your past as a human, they know their history and don't find it too weird, surprising but not bad. 

So you begin to tell them why you chose to become one of them. Why you can't deal with affection, why you have LV. 

You tell them how your father beat and starved your sister and you, made you act like perfect princesses to the outside world and drove your sister to take her own life due to his sexual abuse of her. Her last letter to you, warning you that the man who called himself your father would try to take you next, that she was sorry for abandoning you.   
How he tried to force you, told you it was because of you your mother was dead after birthing you (LV 1)That your sister had killed herself because of not being able to protect you and it was his duty to purge you of your wicked ways, his privilege to use you as he saw fit. Touch you as he pleased. 

You had done the only thing you could do.   
You defended yourself and pushed him away from you.  
You didn't know if it was luck or fate or serendipity, but he had fallen badly, his kneck twisted on the stairs in a way no human should ever be. (LV 2)

You tell them how you ran. Ran hard and fast as far as you could. You had tried to slit your wrists to start with, guilt overtaking your whole mind as you sat in an abandoned shack, hacking at yourself with a shard of broken glass.   
It didn't kill you, just made you woozy and in pain. 

Then you had tried jumping in front of a moving truck. The driver had seen you and reacted fast enough to only send you spinning off into the bushes, covering you in scratches but not enough to kill you.   
You had run before the driver could stop you. 

The cliff had been your last hope.  
The sea looked so cold and welcoming to you. You had never expected to survive(LV 3) Gaster had found you, resuscitated you and here you were.

You can feel Reds hands tighten their grip on your arms as you speak, you can see the guilt and remorse on Stretches face and the anger and understanding from Sans. You can also felt a deep seated weight lifting from your soul when Stretch speaks.

"i'm so sorry honey, I judged ya' too harshly." You can see orange magic gathered in the corners of his sockets and you smile inside. Another cinnamon roll Papyrus. 

"damn right you judged the kitten too hard, she's a fucking survivor, don't you forget that." Reds voice is gruff and hard like he's trying to not show his emotions. 

Sans crouches down to look you in the eyelights, it's dark, but the outline of his skull is quite clear in the combined glow of your magic.

"thanks kid, for tellin' us. i'd like ta' give ya' a hug, if I have ya' permission?   
ya' a monster now, it might help ya' feel better." His voice is low, melodic and soothing. Damn these skeletons and their damn sexy voices! 

Your soul seems to cry out, you want to be held so much, but a lingering part of you feels repulsed by the idea of being so intimate, so vulnerable. 

"touch therapy." Stretch says quietly his thumb running over his mouth thoughtfully, you look up at him, your sockets narrowed questioningly. 

"touch therapy, it might get ya' used to huggin' an' shit. like, little hugs every day, head pats, sittin' on a lap. just a thought." He ends, shrugging and you don't miss the tangerine blush that lights up his cheekbones.

You hesitantly nod your skull.  
As a human the idea would have sent you into a panic, the thought of forcing yourself to touch and be touched would have made you physically sick.   
As a monster who's whole being is made of love and compassion, your soul sang in delight at the idea of being petted by those that cared enough to help you. 

Sans stretched out his arms to you with a lazy grin.  
"bring it in kiddo." 

As you shyly step into his embrace, his scent washing over you as you nuzzle into his hoody, you finally notice the tears that had been silently sliding down your face. His strong arms gather you up warmly and you hear him mutter.  
"i got ya' sweetheart."


	12. Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing it up again with a little Edge POV!
> 
> I also wanted to say thank you all for the Kudos and comments, you are amazing and give me life!  
> Comments feed the author and all that! 
> 
> Anywayou, enjoy!

Edge's POV. 

Edge sat at the kitchen counter watching you from the corner of his socket as he ate a toasted cinnamon bagel. 

The glass walled house with its shiny surfaces and immaculately modern set up were almost exactly what he would have chosen himself if it were his home. He supposed he and the creampuff Papyrus were of a similar mindset in some things. The only thing missing was a well equipped dungeon. A shame, but nothing was perfect. Except himself of course. 

You hadn't noticed him yet as you padded across the living room area to fetch something from your bag that you had clearly forgotten. He watched the way your magic formed a nebulous hair around your skull and wondered vaguely how safe you must feel in this place to have not been alerted to his presence. To not always be on guard from attack. 

You were dressed for a workout of some kind he guessed. The body hugging black leotard with a tiny wrap around skirt made his jaw drop involuntarily.  
You were wearing open toe knee high legwarmers.  
Scandalous hussy. Was that it? Did you actually know he was here and set out to seduce him? 

Everyone else was still asleep, the sun had hardly even started to light the world around them, but there you were, clearly ready for something highly active. The more...jiggling... parts of you were firmly strapped down again.   
Admirable, poor besotted female, he couldn't really blame you, he knew he was handsome and charming, the poor girl probably couldn't help herself.   
His skull warmed with a blood orange hue as his fanged mouth crooked into a sly smile. 

He would allow your infatuation, if only to see see the look on the basic Sans stupid skull.   
That coccyx really needed to be taken down a peg or twelve. Edge still seethed over the way he and his brother had been thrown around like ragdolls, the original being able to tap into more magic, it being his own universe.  
If this had been Edges own universe, that ridiculous version of his brother would have been dust.   
But now he had to play nice... be dictated to by a... a... No LV lazy oaf with no respect! It was galling. 

But if he were to steal the woman away from under the basics nasal ridge, well... that would be a suitable revenge. 

He was confused when you didn't even glance his way and jogged back up the stairs with your phone in hand.   
You must be playing the long game he decided. Perhaps waiting for him to demonstrate that he was the better male. That made sence, no female would choose a datemate without having seen the power of the males in question.

Very well. He would play along with the little tease. 

It was a full hour later when the tiny blue child like Sans and his own ridiculous wet blanket of a clone made their way into the kitchen.

Edge glared at them as they clattered around noisily, the sound of their rambunctious laughter drowning out the sounds of the early morning birds chirping outside the window. 

"GOOD MORNING EDGE! HOW DID YOU SLEEP?" Piped the unpleasantly bright and bouncy copy of his brother. 

"Good Morning Angry Me, I Do Hope The Room Was To Your Standards." The smiling buffoon asked as he whisked some concoction together briskly.

"THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAP...EDGE CAN SLEEP ANYWHERE, I DO NOT REQUIRE THE SOFT AND FLUFFY ACCOUTREMENTS THAT YOU HAVE PROVIDED." He sneered contemptuously. 

"Oh! Well I Can Remove Them If You Want..?" Papyrus started only to be interrupted by his dark counterpart.

"THAT IS NOT NECESSARY, THE ROOM WILL SUFFICE UNTIL I CAN ALTER IT TO MY STANDARDS!" 

The Blueberry seemed oblivious to the slightly building tension and began throwing random ingredients into the batter mix in his hand.  
"WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US IN TRAINING GOING AFTER BREAKFAST EDGE? PAPYRUS SAID ABBEYLINE WILL BE COMING TOO! AND WE GET TO MEET THEIR ALPHYS AND UNDYNE WHICH WILL BE A VERY INTERESTING EXPERIENCE!" 

"TRAINING? I SUPPOSE I CAN SHOW YOU MISCREANTS HOW IT'S DONE. I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD AFTER ALL. I WILL NO DOUBT BEST YOUR UNDYNE AS I DID THE WEAKLING IN MY OWN WORLD." Edge huffed in an exaggerated way. 

Papyrus wrung his gloved hands together nervously and glanced out of the side of his sockets towards Edge.  
"I Do Not Think I Would Like It If You Were To Try Hurt Undyne, She Is My Friend. Also I Believe You May Encounter The Same Magic Level Issue You Encountered With My Brother." 

This made Edge pause, as much as he hated to admit it, his soft counterpart was right. There was no way that even he, as great as he was, could over power anyone originally from this realm.   
He would just have to use skills alone then. 

"DO NOT WORRY, I SHALL NOT MAIME UNNECESSARILY!" He crowed gleefully, his hand proudly on his puffed out chest as the other two just looked at each other.

That's when you arrived, changed into a far less alluring, yet still incredibly tantalising yoga pant set. He knew who's benefit you dressed like that for and it made him lean back smugly, he knew your little game woman. 

"Morning boys, how are you finding your rooms?" You asked as you grabbed a bagel from the plate. Even it's cinnamon smell was dulled by the sweet toffee apple of your natural scent. 

"I LOVE MY NEW ROOM! IT HAS AN OCEAN VIEW! WE NEVER HAD SUCH A BIG HOUSE BACK HOME, AND NOW THERE IS A YOU TOO! THAT MAKES IT DOUBLEY GOOD! " The pipsqueak bounced around like like a manic flea, probably just as annoying but you seemed to humor him with smiles and conversion about useless things. At least the moron seemed to have taken the hint about trying to hug you all the time. Of course you would only enjoy hugs from the very best, not that he was inclined to hug you at all. No. Not at all, even if you begged, no matter how small and delicate you were or intriguingly curved or sweet smelling... he was far above you. Yes. 

His head snapped up from being lost in his thoughts as you spoke to him directly.  
"You're coming training with us Edge? That's awesome." You had given him a genuine smile as you spoke.

"IT IS MY DUTY AS THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD TO ENSURE THAT THE HIGHEST STANDARDS ARE MET, OF COURSE I WILL BE TRAINING WITH YOU. HOW ELSE WOULD YOU KNOW THE BEST UNLESS YOU SAW ME IN ACTION?" He grinned wickedly at you, you would fawn over him properly once he had demonstrated his skills to you, the basic would be sick with jealousy and all would be right in this world. 

~~~~~

Things were not right in this world.   
The creampuff had a convertible.  
A beautiful, perfect red convertible.  
Edge was filled with envy. He needed to get a job immediately to procure his own.   
The Blueberry wittered on about his own motorbike back home, the idiot.  
Nothing was more perfect than a convertible car. 

The woman had asked Blueberry how long they had been on the surface in their own universe, as if it was important. Turns out it's been ten years for them compared to Edges one week. That was weird. 

Meeting the Undyne and Alphys of this world had been unnerving.   
They were both so... Stable... here.   
No cracked and manic laughter, no sudden wicked glints of malicious intent and absolutely no unexpected and pain filled medical experiments. Luckily Gaster had informed them of whom Edge was. The scientist was meant to be helping with the infernal machine at some point. Edge supposed it would be a suitable time to show you his skills while intimidating the fish wife.   
It would have been easier if she would just STOP loudly admiring his clothes. 

"SERIOUSLY ALPHYS, I NEED A PAIR OF BOOTS LIKE THAT, THEY LOOK LIKE A VILLAINS FROM ONE OF YOUR ANIME, RIGHT? SO COOL!" 

Of course Edge was cool. She didn't need to scream her genuine compliments for the whole stadium to hear. He wasn't smiling about it either. 

Taking to the field, he looked around approvingly, pulling himself out in a few rudimentary stretches. 

Pulling his personal rapier into existence, it's keen edge shining, a porcelain fine bone blade, the skull shaped pommel filled his hand perfectly, he committed a few starter lunges, testing his own speed and thrust. Edge raised an amused brow as Undyne and Papyrus seemed to loose their minds. 

"I DIDN'T KNOW I COULD THAT!!"  
"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT!!"  
They're shrieked in unison.  
"WE HAVE TO MAKE YOU A CUSTOM WEAPON TOO!"  
"I HAVE TO MAKE ME A CUSTOM WEAPON TOO! "   
Easily pleased idiots. 

Edge gave you a cursory glance as he strutted elegantly into formation.   
You were watching, your eyelights as star struck as the Blueberry, good. 

"WELL? COME AT ME THEN." He urged the group at large, his blade millimetres from his nasal ridge. 

To his surprise it was the Blueberry that attacked first. With a joyfully woop the smallest Sans leapt into the air pulling his own weapon from his magic.   
A gigantic blaster headed war hammer, it's jaws clamped around the head and a seven foot long shaft made of fused bones, each carved with a star. The blasters sockets glittering with sky blue stars.   
Blueberry leapt from the ground and hefted the colossal weapon with ease in his gloved hand, slamming it towards Edge laughing happily.

"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!MEWH HEHE!" Blue cried out, his sturdy boots landing on the head of the hammer as Edge skillfully took the brunt of the blunt force onto his blade and held off the attack easily, his legs planted firmly, the only indication of the strength of the impact being the massive impact crater under his feet. 

Edge pushed back the warhammer with a grunt making Blue back flip to regain his footing. 

"POWERFUL, BUT LACKS FINESSE. NEXT!" 

Papyrus's eyelight glowed with an orange flame as he raised a hand with a proud "NYHEH HEHE!"a beautiful undulating tower of bones erupted towards Edge, tearing up the ground in its wake as it raced towards him, surrounding and trapping him inside only to be sliced cleanly in half by the bone blade, a swirling trail of red coloured magic left in its wake as he spun elegantly. 

"SIMPLISTIC, NO CONVICTION! NEXT!"   
Roared the black leather clad skeleton, clearly enjoying himself as his eyelights landed in you. 

"Oh stars, I'm not even going to try! I've only been training a month, I'm no where near these guys standards!"   
You giggled nervously backing away as he stalked towards you.

"HOW WILL I KNOW WHAT YOU NEED TO IMPROVE IF I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO, WOMAN?" He snarled as he loomed over you, his eyelights burning hotly. 

"COME ON YOU NERD! YOU GOT THIS, YOU ARE FRIKKEN' STRONG GIRL! LET HIM HAVE IT SO I CAN SHOW HIM HOW IT'S REALLY DONE!" Shrieked Undyne as she pounded her fists in the ground, leaving dents in the soil. 

"Y...you can do it Abby!" Cheered out Alphys, the cute bow on her head scales bouncing as she clapped her claws in encouragement. 

Suddenly Edge struck forward, his hand gripping your wrist tightly as he dragged you up into the air.

"DEFEND YOURSELF WOMAN." His smile creeping across his skull as your sockets widen in shock, the pain from his vice like grip radiating down your ulna and radius. 

"HEY ASSHOLE, THAT'S NOT COOL! LET HER GO YOU JERK!" Undyne bellowed, her own magical attack gathering strength as she prepared to protect you. 

"Um... Murdery Me, That Is Not A Good Thing To Be Doing And I Think Perhaps You Should Not Be Doing It!" Papyrus cried in horror as he and Undyne started towards you.

Edge pulled you close to his face by your arm, his fangs inches from your face as he growled, his sharp and menacing.  
"I KNOW YOU HAVE MORE IN YOU THAN THIS WOMAN, YOU KICKED ME IN THE FACE WHEN WE MET, NOW SHOW ME WHAT YOUR MAGIC CAN DO." 

You whimpered as teal coloured tears gathered in your eyes, you could feel the connection of your shoulder and humerus straining as pain shot through you. But that part of you that held on, that part of you that waited and never gave up stired in your soul as you let out a snarl.   
Gathering your magic in your hand you let out a small circlet of barbed bones straight from your wrist and into Edges hand.

He cursed and dropped you, his arm flying up to deflect the huge hammer from embedding into his skull.

Blue had a look on his face that you had never seen on him before, his happy smile was vanished and his pretty blue stary eyelights were missing from the empty void of his sockets, a single glowing blue light illuminated his vacant stare as he launched his weapon at Edge. For the first time you were struck by just how much he looked like Sans.

Undyne's spear attack landed firmly before you, a wall of glowing cyan separating you from the battling Edge and Blueberry.

Alphys was by your side, looking at your injured arm and trying to lead you away.  
"C...come on Abby, we need to g..get away from here!" 

Undyne was attacking in earnest now, her spears flying towards Edge, who seemed to easily side step and deflect them. His sneer of contempt growing the more irate the fish warrior became. 

"WE DON'T HURT THOSE THAT ARE WEAKER THAN US!" She screamed, her one yellow eye burning with righteous fury.

Your head snapped up, a deep frown on your brow as you realised what she said.  
She thought you were weak.   
You looked from her to Edge, who was smiling at you knowingly, then looked to Papyrus who was jogging back and forth nervously and your sockets widen in realisation. 

"Wait! I'll do it!" You shout, your mouth set in a hard line as you shake off Alphys and march towards the sinuous pair. 

Blue immediately backed off, his cheery demeanour back in an instant, as if his terrifying battle face never existed.

"WOWIE, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO FAIR MAIDEN!" He clapped his hands excitedly. 

Undyne gawped at you, her eyes swiping back and forth between you and Edge.  
"Punk...Abbeyline... you don't have to do this." Her voice was low and serious as she held a hand out towards you. 

"I'm not weak." You hissed out through gritted teeth, glaring at Edge as you stalked towards him. 

""A...Abby, you d...don't have to do this! You d...don't have any bravery or determination in your soul... it's...y..you don't need to.." cried out Alphys trying to get you to turn back. 

"THAT'S RIGHT, NOT AN OUNCE OF DETERMINATION OR BRAVERY MAKE UP HER SOUL, BUT SHE DOES IT ANYWAY....Don't You My Dear?"  
The last of his words were said quieter, close to you as he leaned forward slightly. He had seen it in you when you had fought back, kicking him. You didn't just adhere to your traits like so many monsters, you waited and did what you needed. How very...singular. 

Your sockets widen in shock at his softer, kinder words and you blink repeatedly as he hands you a monster candy to heal your arm and he winks!  
After all, pain should always be followed by pleasure, that was his way. 

"Eat Up, Let's See What You Can Do, Hmm?" 

You nod, chewing slowly.  
He felt his soul stutter as he watched your tongue swipe over your lips. 

Ah. So that was it.   
Unexpected in this milksop world.   
But he supposed you did have LV, perhaps it was a fitting match.   
He wondered if you felt it yet.

Sometimes it took a monster a while to notice a soul mate.  
Not everyone knew straight away.  
Look at Undyne and Alphys. A truly dense pair from the start no matter the universe. 

You were gathering your magic, folding it and shaping it around you, your eyes never leaving his.   
He smirked, good girl, you knew what he wanted to see.   
"I've not used this before...but I've been thinking about it for a while now." You said softly. 

His brow ridge raised as your attack formed, long pointed bones sprouting from your shoulder blades, arching out like splayed fingers, the colour of your magic gathering between.  
Wings. Wings of bones, looking like nothing more than teal hued demon wings as you suddenly spun towards him, faster than he anticipated, using them as great blades to scythe towards him. 

Your balance was impeccable. Your speed surprising and as he lunged, easily dodging your attack, your defence was imaginative. Your wings suddenly wrapping around you like a cocoon. 

He desperately wanted to know what training it was you did alone in your room. 

"HOLY FUCKING HELL! WHEN DID YOU LEARN THAT MOVE YOU NERD?!"  
Undyne was clearly impressed. She aways did have a habit of underestimating those around her. In this world it seemed she was thinking they needed protecting, sheltering. 

Papyrus being a case in point.   
It looked like you had realised that too. 

Edge grabbed your arm as you swung past him, using your own balance against you as he swept you into his arms, his own bone attack pining your wings tightly to your side as he lowered you into a perfect dip, a victorious smirk on his face as his eyelights glowed into yours. 

"THAT WAS AMAZING FAIR MAIDEN! YOU ARE CLEARLY A WARRIOR MAIDEN!" Blueberry's ecstatic cry startled you both from the intense gaze you had been locked in, making you jump away, blushing brightly as Edge brushed himself off with dignity. 

You grinned happily as the child like Sans jumped around you excitedly and the basic Papyrus came over to fuss over you worriedly, as if Edge would ever truly harm you.   
Not with out you begging him too at least. 

"Full offence, but I'm going to have issue if you pull a stunt like that again Edge " Undyne growled at him, her smile never leaving her face, but her tone unmistakable. 

"I Made My point. You Underestimate Them." He replied, his eyelights never leaving you. 

"Ha, perhaps. But we have room for another guard if you're interested and can take my orders?" She looked at the happy bouncy group, smiling fondly as Alphys joined nervously. 

"What About Papyrus? Your Papyrus?" His skull tilted towards the original in question. 

"Pappy knows it's not for him, he's joined the medical core. He's better off there. You on the other hand, I think you'll fit in just fine." 

Edge grinned sharply.   
Perhaps being here wouldn't be so bad after all.


	13. Red on the bed*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? Already?  
> Yes my loves, your comments gave me fuel and fire to crank this one out at top speed! Thank you! Y'all give me life! 
> 
> So here we are at our first smut tainted chapter.  
> Be aware, but it's in the tags, so you know what you're getting. My dirty sinners, enjoy a Red centric chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> https://youtu.be/j5nqy35GGzU
> 
> For those who are interested, this is the dance of Abbeyline. She's listening to some good old Slipknot.
> 
> Warning for self pleasure!

Red grinned to himself as he sat huddled quietly in your wardrobe, Boss had given him strict instructions not to get caught and he knew exactly how to make sure he wasn't.

You had no idea he was there, he could see your nasal ridge wrinkle up as he looked through the slats of the door, you were scenting the room, but as you opened your bedroom door to find the where the bonfire smell was coming from he teleported directly outside, acting up in mock surprise as he looked up from his phone. 

"mornin' kitten, 'sup?" He drawled sleepily, his eyelights panning over your body. You were so god damn hot, did you not know what those kind of socks meant to monster? 

"Oh, Red. Hi. What are you doing up so early?" You smiled easily. You trusted him already, silly sweet thing. 

He shrugged lazily and grinned waving his phone at you.  
"haven't been to sleep yet, damn internet's keeps suckin' me in. just gonna' grab a bite before i hit the hay...unless you got somethin' else to suck me in?" He gave you a long leer as he leaned up against your door frame. 

You giggled and blushed hard, he loved that you didn't just blow him off(heh), you always responded so cutely to his flirting. That hardly ever happened, mostly he was called a creep and told to go fuck himself. You were too sweet, he almost felt bad for what he was planning. Almost. 

"Behave yourself Red, I'll see you later. Have a good sleep." You gave him a pretty smile as you closed your door and he grinned evily as he teleported right back into your wardrobe. 

Boss wanted to know what you did in here by yourself each morning and what Boss wants, Boss finds a way to get.  
So here he was, watching you like a stalker as you prepared for what ever it was you did to train yourself. 

It wasn't a hard task, he liked the scent of you that filled his skull, the feel of your clothes against his bones was pleasant and the sight of you in that tight little getup was well worth the early start. He wanted to be the nice guy you seemed to think he was, the trust you had shown him in telling him about your past was something he wanted to deserve, but it wouldn't be long until you realised he was a lecherous asshole, so he would enjoy it while he could. 

You were just so cute and pure, he just wanted to taint you so bad.  
Your room was light and airy, clean and feminine. So unlike his own which he had already turned into a dump even in the short time he'd had it. 

You pottered about lightly on your toes, those damn toe socks, looking like the sexiest thing to grace this earth, kept drawing his eyelights along with the tight form fitting pants. He wished he could feel what it would be like to tear them off you. You had the girls strapped down, fuckin' shame, but can't have everything. Heh. 

You had put up a magic barrier, he felt it as it swelled to encompass the room and he shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like being trapped by a barrier, it reminded him too much of the underground, but a quick teleport told him it wasn't to keep anything in. His brow bones scrunched thoughtfully but he was thrown out of his wondering and almost yelped in shock as your music blasted out.

Heavy metal music filled the room and made his skull rattle with the shear volume of it, his sockets widening in surprise as he watched you nodding along with the beat happily.

A sound barrier, that's what you put up, kitten was a metal head. Who would have guessed. 

You stretched your body easily, like a cat. Bending to and fro to loosen the kinks of the night.  
Red felt his skull burning with the colour of his magic as he heard your spine click and pop.  
Fuck. It took everything in him not to leap out of the wardrobe and ravage you then and there.  
He guessed it was another thing the basics hadn't told you about skeleton culture. Those morons needed their heads beating. 

But every thought in his skull departed instantly as you started to dance. 

You were trained in ballet from the age of three, your father had insisted that you dedicated yourself to the art, he needed the perfect image of you to be upheld in public. He constantly told you it was the only way to keep you from becoming a fat mess and it was for your own good. 

It was only luck that you loved to dance more than anything.

You had taken up modern and contemporary dance when you were twelve. You had talent, but would never be a professional you father said, your body shape just wasn't "svelte" enough.  
But you danced anyway, it was the only thing to keep you going, keep you sane.  
The only thing you loved other than your sister in those dark times. 

Of course your father didn't know of your musical tastes, he would have beaten you black and blue for such "degenerate behaviour". 

Dancing made you strong. Gave you the physical strength to push a fully grown man down a flight of stairs.

Red watched in utter awe as you spun and stretched your body in impossible ways, slowly taking out his phone to film you. 

You bent double, your spine bent across the floor and your legs under your torso before elegantly lifting your whole body on one leg into a perfect vertical split. 

He could feel himself drooling as he panted, you were just so... flexible. 

His chest felt tight, a fluttering pulse that made him gasp silently, clutching at his sternum, his eyelights never leaving your ever moving body. Your hips lifting and rolling in ways he would beg to feel for just a moment.

No way. No fucking way. 

His soul mate? 

There was no way in any six hells you would care to mention, that a guy like him would get that lucky.  
It had to be wishful thinking.  
You wouldn't ever feel the same thing. 

Plus, Boss was interested in you.  
Red didn't mind sharing, he and the Boss often shared a datemate, wasn't like they had anything other than quick flings and fumbles back home anyway. 

But a soul mate? Ohhhh baby girl.  
He had no idea how to handle that. 

~~~~~

It was midday by the time he showed Boss the video of you dancing.

It would have been sooner, but after watching you finish your workout, he had watched you strip off your sweaty outfit and get into your shower.

He wished he felt guilty. He didn't.  
Seeing your bare bones, the soft swell of your magic connecting the joints, he imagined how you would look beneath him, how your ecto flesh would glow with arousal. 

He had teleported straight to his room, making his own sound proofing barrier, he flung himself on his bed.  
The sheets were a grubby bundle and he kicked them away, shuffling out of his basketball shorts, flinging his jacket across the room after retreaving his phone from the pocket.

He could feel his magic pooling in his hips already, he wouldn't be able to make it through the day if he didn't do this now, the image of your lythe, naked body would haunt him enough as it was, let alone the knowledge that you were his soul mate. Literally made for him. 

He pulled up the video of you dancing, moaning deeply in his non existent throat as he watched you, his flanges skimming over his floating rib and caressing eagerly over his ilium.

Feeling his ecto body form he flipped over to his belly, wedging the phone against the headboard and gripping his pillow in his sharp fangs, lifting his hips he fingered his sacrum roughly. 

You were for him, he couldn't really believe it. His hand wrapped around the thick red shaft of his magic, caressing it as he growled harshly.  
His hips pumped erratically as he imagined how you would feel under him. His eyelights followed your movements on the screen and he snarled ferociously as you lay on the floor, your hips lifting and rolling in time to the music, your thighs spread wantonly in what you thought was the privacy of your room. 

The way you moved, the absolute abandon of your natural rhythm, he wanted to feel that, wanted to make you come undone around him.

His hand moved harshly as he imagined filling you. You were so small, you would be incredibly tight on his cock, he would have to train you to take it all, teach you how to ride his whole length. 

Would he be gentle? Probably not, but you were his soul mate so undoubtedly you would love it. He would make you his baby girl, he would teach you what a good daddy could do.

He fucked his hand roughly, tightening his flanges around his cock, his own pre cum lubricating as he ground down into the mattress. He would make you scream, make you beg for more, make you writhe and whimper with pleasure..he'd make you wear those fucking socks. 

He would mark you, make it so everyone would know who you belonged to, sink his fangs into your delicate clavicle and fill you over and over with his magic.

He would fill you with his seed...breed you...

His pillow ripped and shredded in his teeth, a guttural moan ripping though his body as he climaxed, calling your name, spilling glowing red spunk over the bed. 

His eyelights were blown huge and fuzzy as he rolled onto his back, panting harshly. A sweaty, heaving mess of lust filled thoughts and need. 

Red looked up to his phone and smirked.  
One more round and he'd go find Boss. 

~~~~~

Red met with Edge in the living room.  
Edge was pissed, his legs crossed and foot tapping with impatience.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG BROTHER? I INSTRUCTED YOU HOURS AGO, DID YOU GET WHAT I WANTED?" He demanded immediately, his sockets narrowed in suspicion.

Red sidled up to his brother, sitting close to show him the phone screen.

"sure did bro' have some faith eh? when do I ever let you down?" Red smirked, he felt good. Real good, nothing was going to get under his metaphorical skin right now. 

"FREQUENTLY SANS. FREQUENTLY." Sighed Edge rubbing his sockets, but grinning slightly.  
"NOW SHOW ME."

They're both leaned in as Red pressed play and the music began to play, he watched eagerly, his mandible dropping with an audible click as your routine started and your body began to move across the screen. 

Red watched his brothers reaction with a swelling pride, it took a lot to make the edgy Papyrus loose his cool and his own kitten had done it so easily. 

"WOWIE! THAT'S REALLY SOMETHING ISN'T IT?"

Edge and Red both leapt at the loud intrusion, spinning in their seats to glowering at the Blueberry behind them, looking over their shoulders.  
The little shit had snuck up on them! 

"what the fuck do you want midget?" Growled Red furiously, his clawed flanges hitting the pause on his phone as he glowered at the smallest clone. 

"I HEARD THE MUSIC AND WANTED TO SEE, I MUST SAY, I DON'T THINK THE MAIDEN WOULD LIKE YOU HAVING THAT FOOTAGE." Blueberry's stary eyelights flicked between the spikey pair and he wiggled a gloved flange in admonishment.

Edge growled deep and angrily.  
"WHAT BUSINESS IS IT OF YOURS PEON?"

"yeah, fuck off and mind your own business runt." Red made to put away his phone, bearing his fangs threateningly. 

"WELL! I MUST INSIST THAT IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO TELL THE MAIDEN, YOU MUST SEND ME A COPY IMMEDIATELY." Blue chirped with a big grin, his own fangs slightly on show at the strained corners of his mouth. 

"you little shit.." Red laughed in disbelief.  
"what the fuck, you little perv?" 

Edge looked at the tiny Sans thoughtfully, remembering the cold look he had seen on the face of thebnormally cordial guy during his first day of training. 

"I WANT TO SEE WHAT THE MAIDEN CAN DO. AFTER ALL, I BELIEVE SHE IS MY SOUL MATE." He smiled all the wider, looking Red very steadily in the eyelights.  
"I FELT IT THE VERY FIRST TIME I SAW HER." 

"WHAT?"  
"what?"  
The leather clad pair deadpan in unison. 

"w h a t w a s t h a t?" Came the deep booming baritone of a very pissed Sans from the doorway.


	14. Smoked honey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mild drug use.  
> Trigger warning for anxiety.  
> Trigger warning for self medication. 
> 
> You and Stretch get a little cozy and sweet.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos, it means the world to me.
> 
> Sadly my grandfather passed away on Thursday, so I may be a bit late on the next chapter.  
> I apologise in advance but promise to be back soon.
> 
> Big loves to you all.

Stretch was feeling twitchy.  
It had been a full two weeks since his stash had run out and he could feel his bones rattling more each day. 

Did no one in this Toriel forsaken world smoke?! 

Even the edgy bastards didn't seem to, it was just plain frustrating.

Pacing back and forth on the veranda, his hands shoved deep into his orange hoody pockets, his teeth almost cracked the ever present lollypop in his mouth. 

He had no idea if the stuff existed in this world or even if it was legal, but doing without was putting him on edge in the worst way.  
He had even snapped at his brother that morning, something he tried to never do. His baby bro was the best thing in  
this or any world, he didn't deserve a waste of space like him ruining his day. 

But how do you ask?  
' hey i know i'm technically an illegal immigrant but do ya' know where i can score some drugs?'  
Because that would go down so well with the basics. Their Papyrus was even more law abiding and uptight than his own bro! 

His head snapped up at unexpected movement in the tree line. It was you.

You moved quickly and furtively looking around you like you didn't want to be seen as you wove elegantly through the trees towards the cliffs, swift and rapid, sure and confident on your toes as you dodged branches and tree roots in your path. 

What were you doing?

Stretch's soul gave a jolt as he recalled the story of your abuse you had told him previously. You had jumped from a cliff before, you looked like you didn't want to be seen, is that what you were going to try again?! 

He shot forward, teleporting as fast as he could to the last spot he saw you, following the small sounds of leaves crunching to try to track you up the path you were following to the cliff. 

Trauma could make anyone suddenly snap, suddenly decide everything was too much and to end it all, fuck... he had felt that way enough during the hellish times of the RESETS, he needed to find you. Fast. Not only for you, but for his brother. Blueberry was convinced you were his soul mate. He couldn't let his bro go through loosing you, it could dust him. 

Stretch jolted as his last teleport landed him at the edge of the trees, a wide open sky, almost purple in its purity, lay out before him. It met a still and calm ocean spread below the cliff, lapping gently against the jagged rocks below. The smell of the salt and cry of the gulls making it a perfect picture before him. 

He was struck by the beauty of this just as he spotted you. 

You were sat under a jutting rock, just on the cliffs very point, facing out towards the sea, your magically induced hair flowing in the breeze in a silken sheet. You dangled your legs over the side without a care as you hummed quietly to yourself. 

You were rolling a joint. 

Oh sweet mother of Asgore, yes! 

Stretch coughed gently, not wanting to scare you into falling from your perch as he walked leisurely towards you. 

You startled, jumping guilty as you looked up in surprise, hastily trying to hide the tobacco and papers behind your back, your eyelights blowing wide in your sockets as you flushed a pretty  
Sea foam colour.

"Stretch! Hi! Um... what's up?" You squeaked guiltily as he raised a brow ridge at you in amusement. 

"didn't take ya' for a smoker sweetness." He chuckles lightly, leaning up against the rocky outcrop and your shoulders droop in defeat.

"Please don't tell Papyrus.." You look up at him and he grins widely.  
"Ugh... You know what I mean.. The other...My Papyrus..." you sigh exasperated and Stretch chuckles as he lowers himself you sit with you, he's cross legged, his brown cargo shorts rucking up around his patella. 

"He not a fan?" He asks, indicating the tobacco you pulled from behind you. 

"Not at all... he actually cried when he saw me once. I don't even have lungs now for stars sake! But.. it's Pappy, so what could I do?" You shook your head sadly and sigh deeply.

"i won't tell...if you share." Stretch winks as your jaw drops with a little click.  
"what kind ya' got?" He indicates the little baggy at your side.

"Echo root. Alphys gave it to my for my anxiety, she uses it too. It's not exactly illegal here, but the royal family make it known they don't approve." You shrug delicately. "Papyrus thinks you can fix everything with possitve thinking and exercise, I wish that was true" You sigh as you finish rolling. 

Stretch nods in agreement, he smoked for a similar reason and his brother was of a similar minds to Papyrus of this world. It was just weird to him none of the others seemed to need anything to take the edge off. (Heh. He needed to tell Red that one.) 

You lit the joint and draw in a deep breath, the cyan smoke curling in strange and disturbing patterns around your head as you passed it over to him. 

Stretch is almost trembling with anticipation, he brings it to his mouth and inhales deeply. The relief is almost instantaneous, a growing curl of comfort and numbness permeates his bones like hot lead, after so long going without it hits him hard and this world seems to grow the root a bit stronger than he's used to. 

He sighs happily and watches the tangerine smoke curling and weaving away from his nasal ridge as he exhales, passing it back know to you with a grin. 

You giggle softly at his contented smile and tilt your head sleepily.  
"Better?" You ask as you feel your own eye lids drooping.

"stars yes. thanks honey, I needed this."  
His own lids are heavy and he slouches down, his back against the rocky and his hood a makeshift pillow.  
"quite the view up here." He says looking out over the cliff side and you nod slowly turning to look over at the skyline. 

"I found this spot by chance and it's become my favourite place to hide away." You grin at Stretch and he shrugs carelessly.

"sorry sweetness, didn't mean to crash your party."

"Oh please, I didn't mean it like that." You playfully push his arm and he rocks back and forth lazily.  
"It's going to be nice to have a smoking buddy." 

Stretch raised a brow ridge at you with as little effort as possible.  
"so i'm invited again?" His flanges reach for the joint again and you gladly share.

"Of course, we're friends right? Just don't tell on me and we...are...gooood." You say winking.

He chuckles appreciatively and inhales deeply, feeling the pleasant burn in his bones again, reacting to his magic and swirling around his soul. He could feel a tugging tightness and wondered if it was the new root in the joint.  
"hey honey, anyone ever tell ya' you're smokin'?" 

You frown in confusion looking from the joint to him.  
"Well, yeah?" Your brow quirks in question as you look at him and he mimics the gesture, smiling. Then he winks at you slowly and it clicks in your head. 

Spluttering and giggling you face erupts in a bright duck egg blue and you punched Stretch lightly on the femur.  
"Flirting puns! Really?!" You choked and pretty smoke gushed out of your nasal ridge. 

"'m not flirtin', i'm just being extra nice to someone who's extremely attractive."  
He closed his eye sockets and slid even further down so he was laying on his back now, his arms behind his head. 

Covering your glowing face with your hands you laughed loudly.  
"OK. .OK I've got one...what did the skeleton say to their girlfriend?"

"bit racist, but ok." Stretch inhaled again and nearly choked when you batted his skull like an angry kitten.

"Come on! Humor me!" You are pouting... literally pouting and he can't help but stare at your lips. He's never seen a skeleton with visible lips before and they are... pretty. 

"fine, what did the skeleton say to their girlfriend?" He drawled, closing his sockets again to stop himself from staring.

"I love every bone in your body!" 

Stretch couldn't help the bright orange blush that erupted over his skull as you giggled and clapped in glee at your corny as hell joke. It was terrible, you were so pleased with yourself and he wanted to kiss you. 

Oh. 

Well... his bro' could learn to share.  
He normally hated sharing but denying the whole soul mates thing, not a fun experience for anyone involved. 

Stretch looked at you and wondered vaguely if you could feel it too.  
Sometimes a monster didn't feel the connection for years, that would suck.  
Now the main issue would be the Sans of this world.  
Rule number one. Hands.off.her. 

Welp, fuck that. 

Stretch pulled himself up on his elbows and leaned towards you as he pulled in a non existent lung full of the magical smoke.  
His hand reached up and caught you by the back of your skull, pulling you to him. You didn't fight it, not even really sure what he was doing.

His eyelights never left yours as his mouth pushed against yours, his lips invisibly moving into a deep kiss, the smoke moving from him into your mouth. You can feel his tongue against yours, gentle and warm.  
The smoke leaking from your nasal ridges twisted and blending into a purple haze around your heads. 

Parting, you look into each others eyelights in a daze, you can feel your ribs rising and falling quickly and your soul trembling in response. 

"i lost my teddy bear.. can i sleep with you instead?" He whispers seductively. 

Your eyelights spark as your sockets open wide. You laugh, loud and freely.  
Letting out an occasional snort and you hold yourself and rock. 

"Oh my stars, you dick!" You squeal and his grin widens.

~~~~~

Gaster sighs deeply, his flanges rubbing the bone between his sockets as a headache steadily pounds at his skull. 

This a bad time. 

Sans was pacing back and forth in a fit of temper, his simmering anger barely contained as his eyelight flashed and occasional yellow or blue and territorial magic sparked off of his body, grounding to the floor. 

Papyrus was sitting on the edge of a chair, his Red gloved hands twisting the 'Penne For your Thoughts' tshirt he's wearing nervously as his eyelights flickering between his brother and his alternate self. 

Edge was scowling at Sans as his brother held healing magic over Edges socket.  
Worried sweat running off his skull as he mumbled curses under his breath. 

Blue was standing in outrage, his hands on his hips, his bandana fluttering in the non existent wind as he followed behind the livid Sans.  
"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUNCH HIM SANS? THAT'S REALLY NOT THE HELPFUL THING TO DO IN THIS SITUATION!" Blue cried in agitation.  
"WE CAN'T HELP WHAT OUR SOULS CHOOSE, EDGE DIDN'T MEAN TO BE SO BLUNT ABOUT IT, I'M SURE!" 

Edge hissed and raised his hackles.  
"DON'T PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH CHILD, I MEANT WHAT I SAID...THE FEMALE DESERVES A MATE WHO'S WILLING TO DO MORE THAN JUST SIT AND WAIT ONCE HE FEELS THE BOND." 

"I'M THE SAME AGE AS YOU EDGE..." Blue started just as Sans turned and stalked towards the goth version on his brother. 

"i was giving her time to learn who she is now, asshole. don't think you're better than me, you don't even belong here, she's not yours." He snarled as Red pushed his brother back and away from Sans growing anger. 

Gaster coughed gently making every head in the room snap towards him in unison.

"*I'm afraid that's not strictly true Sans.*" 

"what?" Sans felt his soul sink. 

"*Technically it seems that Abbeyline is soul mates with Sans and Papyrus.*" He started indicating his sons. Sans nodded, this was what he knew to be true in his soul, he felt it that first day when he explained heats to you and Papyrus had admitted he had felt it that first day too but hadn't known what it was, just dismissing it as your scent befuddling his soul.  
Having two soul mates was unusual but not unheard of.  
He and Papyrus were made in the same lab from the same matter, their souls grown not born. Sharing the same soul mate just made sence. 

"*Yes, Sans and Papyrus.*" Gaster indicated the red and black clad pair.  
"*And Sans and Papyrus.*" His spectral hands pointed at Blue and waved vaguely for Stretch.  
"*Do you see?*" 

The silence that greeted this statement was thick with tension and Sans sat on the sofa with a groan, holding his skull in his hands. 

The French windows slid open with a shudder, pushed just that tiny bit too hard as you stumbled through, your arm wrapped around Stretch's as you both giggled uncontrollably.  
Neither of you seemed to notice the group of skeletons sat in the living area watching you in stunned silence. 

Every set of eyelights following you as you held Stretch, pulling him along with you to the kitchen. 

"C'mon Rus, I'm craving something sweet to munch." You stage whisper as he drags along slowly, making you pull him by the hand. 

"i got somethin' you can suck on." He drawled, winking as you snort.  
He hands you a lollypop from his hoody pocket. He loved the new nickname you had come up with, he would keep it just for you to use when you were alone with him. 

A low and rumbling growl interrupted your quiet giggle session and you both look up in guilty shock to see the entire household watching you. 

"ABBEYLINE, HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING?!" Papyrus asks you, betrayal in his eyelights as he stands, his hands in his hips. 

"No!" You cry and with an apologetic look at Stretch you flee, running as fast as you can, taking the stairs two at a time you call back- 

"I'mjusttakingashowerberightback." 

Stretch chuckles and quirks a smug brow at the assembled glowering skeletons.  
"so...s'up?"


	15. Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I said I'd be gone a while, but writing is a distraction right now so I'm here.  
> Thank you for your kind messages and support, it means a lot. Especially now. 
> 
> That being said, this is a heavily detailed chapter of pure self indulgence, I LOVE fashion so I let rip with the clothes on this one...I'm talking 'My Immortal' level of clothing detail. 
> 
> Even so, we have arrived at some plot! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

You looked at yourself in the mirror, giving a playful spin.

You were wearing some of the fanciest high quality clothes you had ever owned.

Gaster had picked them for you, saying you needed something appropriate for the occasion.  
You had to admit the skeleton had taste.

An over the knee pencil skirt dress with a tiny flared peplum, the sleeves a sheer lace fabric with polkadots to accent the plain black of the dress and a sweetheart neckline.  
Paired off with an adorable pair of black patent leather pin up high heels and seamed stocking.

It covered everything yet gave you the sexiest shilouette ever. It was confortable and classy. You loved it. 

You smiled as you thought that Gaster's taste seems to have landed squarely in the 1950's, so you styled your hair into a cute victory roll to match. 

Today was important, the royal family had requested to meet the new skeletons under their rule and this now included you. 

Gaster had fussed and run about like a mother hen getting nice clothes for everyone to wear to the formal meeting and you couldn't wait to see how to boys looked. 

With one last glance to make sure your eye markings were perfect, you made your way down the stairs.  
You couldn't help but move sensuously, swaying your hips and stepping with deliberate elegance and you walked.  
All your years of pointe training now doing you proud. God, these new heels were high. 

Everyone was gathered in the expansive living area, lounging as they waited or chatting with each other.

Blue fussed with Stretch's tie, grumbling to him about making more effort as Stretch slouched easily with his hands in his pockets.  
Blue looked like he was wearing a suit for a wedding, sky blue bow tie, tails and all in a lovely royal blue, while Stretch looked like David Tennant as Dr who, including the converse shoes. You thought the chocolate and orange colour scheme suited him. 

Red and Sans were spread out on the sofa, Red drinking a mustard, his shoelaces still undone and his shirt half buttoned. He was dressed black pinstripe and red silk tie,  
with a waistcoat and patent leather shoes. It made you think of gangsters in the 20's, sadly he was missing the fedora. 

Sans was grinning at his brother, his sockets heavily lidded and his feet resting on the table. His suit was very classic, in a lovely blue/grey and matching waistcoat, his tie loose and patterned with tiny bones, but he too had stuck to the converse.

Papyrus was strutting and swishing his new suit jacket with glee, loudly complimenting himself and everyone around him.  
He really had the figure to pull of suits and warm brown checks, his snazzy red braces and polkadot bow tie really made the look come together.

Edge was waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs, his eyelights firmly glued to you as you descended.  
His suit was Black, black puff tie, black shirt and black suit, so sharp you could cut yourself on his shoulders. It made you think of a zootsuit, the only colour came from a red ribbon around his fedora hat and a red handkerchief in his lapel. You noticed a silver tie pin in the shape of a skull with red gems for eyes. Cute! 

He bowed low, taking your hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it and pulling a bright red corsage from behind him with a flourish.  
You flustered brightly blushing as your giggle of pleasure drew the attention of the rest of the room. 

"FOR YOU MY DEAR, THOUGH IT IS NOT EVEN HALF AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU." Edges smirk made you grin in return at his corny words. 

" Why thank you my good sir, you are too kind, would you perhaps help me to afix it to my hair?" You quip sassy as heck. 

The red camelia sits on the side of your skull, complimenting your outfit perfectly and you do a little pin up pose as you wink at Edge. 

"I love it Edge, thank you, really."

His triumphant grin speaks volumes as you offers you his arm to take you to the others. You had no way of knowing he had harassed Gaster into letting him know what you would be wearing, badgered him into choosing black as your colour and made damn sure he bought you an accessory in red so you matched him and his brother perfectly. 

A small victory but a meaningful one if the looks on the other skeletons were anything to go on. He wondered if any of them knew the meaning of the flower. 

He wondered if you did. 

The basic idiot had brought it on himself by demanding no one tell you about the soul mates business.  
He had declared it would just confuse you and to let you make your own choice without the added pressure of bonds.  
That you were not born into this culture and to let you come to your own conclusion.  
Edge was going to make damn sure you choose him...and his brother of course. 

"You all looks so handsome!" You declared, holding Edge's arm as he guides you to the sofa, purposely sitting you beside his brother and then moving to stand behind you. 

Sans sits up easily, sliding a little closer to you as Red gives you an appreciative up and down glance.

Both try to side an arm around you but end up bumping into each other, scowling over the top of your head. 

"YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY LOVELY FAIR MAIDEN! LIKE..LIKE A PRINCESS!"  
Blue cried, his eyelights bright sparkling stars. He stepped over the coffee table and sat on it, putting him directly in front of you, his mandible resting on his carpal bones.

"ya' look real nice kid, s'a good look on you.'" Sans drawled pleasantly giving you a sleepy wink as you smile shyly, unsure how to deal with compliments. 

Red chuckles low in his metaphorical throat.  
"really like those colours on you kitten." 

You blush hard as you realised you matched the spikey brothers.  
You can feel Edge rest his hands on your shoulders, giving you a gentle squeeze and as you thank them for the compliments you realise... you are boxed in on all sides by skeletons. 

Touch therapy was one thing, this was another entirely and you stand up as quickly as you can in stilettos. You can feel your soul dancing around your ribs like a trapped butterfly, your face flushed and warm was you wander to the kitchen for some water. 

You didn't dislike the sudden and constant affections you had been receiving, it was just overwhelming and confusing.  
It has started with the sudden kiss from Stretch, a kiss you had initially thought was a setup to a joke, but had escalated to a lot of attention from all the Sans and Papyrus...Papyri? In your household.  
That and you still struggled with cuddles. It was just too intimate.

As you stand at the sink a pair of long arms appear on either side of you, a long and honey scented face leaning down to rest on your shoulder.

"lookin' tasty there sweetness, ya' wanna' go for a drink with me after this shindig? seein' as we're already in our fancy threads and all." Stretch practically purred and if you had ears, you know you would have been a trembling wreck, you were not far from it now.

Papyrus bounced into the kitchen area, vaulting himself to sit on the kitchen counter next to you, saving you from the flustered stuttering you had managed to string together.  
"Actually Stretch, Father And I Had Planned For Some Family Bonding Tonight, With Lots Of Alcohol As Father Thinks That's The Only Way Some Of Us Are Capable Of Being Emotionally Honest And Open! We Can Play Games!"

He laughed, his long legs swinging merrily as Stretch glared at him.  
"god damn adorable cockblock..." He muttered as he slumped know away to sit with his brother. 

You blink. 

You are not stupid nor naive and the boys are acting off...

Your thoughts are derailed by the entrance of a very agitated and panicked Gaster, he is dressed in a suit of vanta black, his jacket tailored to the middle of his knee, tapering in at his narrow waist, his shirt a dashing plum colour with a mandarin collar. He's wearing a black continental cross tie and you notice the pin is a tiny silver skull with purple gems as eyes. 

You look over all the boys and notice they are all wearing similar pins with gems to match their magic, it makes you smile. It's like a family emblem. 

Gaster bustles up to you, clearly distracted and looking at his pocket watch, making you think of the white rabbit in Alice in Wonderland.  
He gives you a quick once over and nods in satisfaction, then hands you a small black velvet box.

"*For you my dear, it would make me happy if you would wear it tonight.*" 

You draw in a gasp as you open the box to find a tiny silver skull pin with turquoise eye gems.  
Shaking slightly you pin it to your dress, directly over your soul and give Gaster a trembling smile. He seems to feel your emotions and how engulfed you are by them and he caresses your cheek with his knuckles, wiping away a stray happy tear. 

"*Come now, let us be going. The Queen abhors tardiness!*" Gaster claps his spectral hands together to signal the time to leave. 

~~~~~

The royal home was cute and unassuming, a tidy little house with a comfortable pair of chairs and an open fire.  
You had felt ridiculously over dressed. 

But it seemed that it was only a meeting point for the limo to arive at and for you to follow onwards to the great hall as a dapper little Loox leads the way. 

A stunning red and gold hued room with vaulted ceilings and tall Lancet stained glass windows, the Deltarune depicted in rainbows that scatter across the floor. Gaster explained the entire structure had been transported directly from the underground by teleporting.  
Sans coughed modestly and shrugged as you were told it was his achievement alone. You wondered just how strong he must be. 

The royal family are awaiting your groups arrival along with a handful of equally intimidating monsters.

You smile eagerly as you spotted Alphys and Undyne in the group. 

Alphys is wearing a darling swing dress of deep blue silk, it's halterneck ending with a large bow on the nape of her kneck and it's sash a daring vibrant red.  
Undyne looks stunning in a masculine suite of egg yolk yellow, the wide leg pants and cinched in waist fit her perfectly, they both seem to be chatting easily with the king.

The king seems even larger and scarier than you remember in his formal armour, his deep pure cape regal and rich as it pools at his back. His long polished horns curling high into the air.

The Queen spots your group and makes her way over to welcome you all.  
Her periwinkle dress is far more elegant and formal this time, tailored to accentuate her waist, a slit revealing a shapely cream coloured leg as she walked. Her arms bare, showing if the shine of her luxurious fur and the swell of her chest. Pretty heeled open toe saddles clip daintily on the polished floor. 

"Welcome, welcome my friends, I am so glad you could make it. Please, won't you join us? I have many monsters who are eager to meet you." Her crimson eyes rove over the skeletons, the edges crinkle in delight as she spies you and winks then leads you all to the larger group. 

As you walk you notice Sans sidle up to the Queen and start punning at her casually, making Toriel snort with laughter.  
Gaster takes your arm and the others follow behind, clearly unsure of what to expect.

Your eyes are drawn towards the king, his golden armour flashing in the reflected light and you notice a human at his side.

A human teen holding a flower pot.


	16. As the world falls down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to do! I'm still not completely happy with it but it was getting so long I couldn't keep going! 
> 
> As always, thank you all for your comments and support, you all are breath taking! 
> 
> https://youtu.be/VcWvBz2v5YY  
> For the song in this chapter.

It's a human.

You can feel your body going tense with anxiety.

A human... why is there a human?

This was meant to be safe.

You were meant to be safe.

You are trembling, you feel sick. 

Can a skeleton throw up? 

Your soul is screaming. 

A big, warm hand fills yours, it's firm and smooth and you look up to see Stretch. His eyelights are on the human too, a deep frown on his features, but his thumb moves in comforting circles over you knuckles and you can feel your breathing start to even out from the panicked gasps you didn't even notice you were making. 

"frisk...how are they here?" Stretch mumbles to himself and your sockets widen in recognition.

Frisk. The monster ambassador. Just grown out of stripes and as tall as you. Slim and tanned, they smile at every one, their eyes scrunch up as they do. 

This human was the whole reason monsters were free. This was a safe human. They seem bored and keep lowering their head, letting their thick blunt cut auburn hair hide their eyes when they are not talking to anyone. 

But Stretch seemed unhappy to go closer to the teen, clearly trying to hold you behind him slightly as he called softly to his brother.  
"sa..blue..stay with me bro, yeah?" 

Blue looked a little pouty, but altered his stride to walk along side you both, his eyelights sparking as he noticed you holding stretch's hand and taking up your other with glee.

The Queen stands beside her husband, placing her hand on his arm as they proceed to meet your new friends, Gaster along side to make the introductions.   
Each new skeleton is greeted warmly, welcomed to this world and promised complete citizenship within the monster city to help make themselves comfortable while they were here. For however long that would be. 

The king gazes at you fondly as he reaches you, his gigantic paw gently pats you on the head and you stagger slightly under its great weight.   
"You are most welcome here my child, it is good to see you looking so happy."  
His voice is strangely soft and you can feel a warmth in your soul that you can't explain. 

~~~~~

 

The formalities take little time and the official paperwork and signatures all seem to be finished in a blur of activity and laughter. 

Flutes of champagne seem to appear from nowhere and all the monsters begin to mingle.  
You are introduced to the community leaders of monster kind.  
Grillby, Gearson, Muffet, Mettaton ... the list goes on and on and the names beginning to blur in your mind. 

It seems that to be a Boss Monster is rare and came with social expectations. The addition of seven new Bosses was a huge deal. You hadn't even known you were a Boss until Sans leaned over and whispered that the speech Undyne gave about duty and serving monster kind as a leader now meant you too.

That was a shock. 

Broken, messed up, killer, ex-human you...meant to help lead monsters. 

Not good. You can feel yourself starting to panic and the huge Hall suddenly feels far too small, far to crowded even though there are less than 50 creatures present. Not good. 

Carefully you detangle your hand from Blue and Stretch, both of whom hadn't let you go the entire ceremony, excusing yourself, muttering about bathrooms...forgetting you don't use those now... and you bolt for the door. 

Somehow there is a bathroom. 

You stagger inside, your ribs heaving as you grip the sides of the sink and retch.  
Nothing comes out, but the action seems to give what you need mentally. 

You almost feel your soul leave your chest at a small cough behind you. 

"Are you alright?" 

You spin around, backing up to the sink, your clawed flanges crack the ceramic.

It's the human. 

In their hands they carry a flowerpot with a golden yellow flower in it, the flower seems to be glaring at you.   
You squint a little, tilting your head.

There is a child ghost behind Frisk. Hazy, transparent, but there.

"H...Hello Frisk..Nice to..Er...nice to meet you." You do all you can to try to hide your shaking, you can feel your bones faintly rattle but you can't flee, the human is directly in front of you.

The little flower sneers and waves back and forth on its stem.

"Yeah right, 'nice', that's why you're shaking like a leaf."   
It waves a leaf at you and cackles, high pitched and manic.

Your eyelights lock with the ambassador and they look at you sadly, backing away from you sensing your fear. You can smell it on yourself, sharp and bitter. 

You swallow reflectivity, not really knowing how you do and take a deep breath.   
This is the hope of all Monster kind, you are a monster. You must make amends. 

"Really, it's nice to meet you. I'm Abbeyline." You reach out a hand for Frisk to shake and you can't help but smile shakily as you see their face light up as they take it.

"Hi Abbeyline, this is Flowey and you know me." They sighn and giggle sheepishly and looking around you.  
"It might have been better to meet at the party, rather than the bathroom, but I'm glad we did...meet that is."

You feel the tight feeling ease off and instinctively clutch your sternum. Your soul feels irregular, jittery, but under control, you can do this. You can't understand ASL, but Frisk's intent makes their words as clear as a bell in your soul. Almost like hearing them speak.

"So who's your little friend behind you?" You ask, indicating the small ghost. 

The feeling of control seems to vanish instantly as all three stare at you with widening eyes.

You can feel Frisk's pulse rate pick up as step towards you and you flinch, stepping backwards until you are against the sink again. 

"What did you say? "  
You are startled, the teens eyes are hard, like blue flints as they glare at you intently. 

"I..I'm sorry..I didn't mean...I. .I. .just..."   
You can feel darkness at the edge of your vision, the flower is growling, saying something to Frisk that you can't hear over the high pitch tone you can hear, it's filling your mind as you panic drowning every thing else out.

The ghost child floats towards you and you can the scarlet of its eyes, bright and unnatural.

You're about to faint, you can feel it. Darkness threatening to swallow you.   
But Frisk is by your side, helping you to slump to the floor, you notice vaguely how clean it is.   
Must be because only Frisk ever uses it. Strange the things you focus on when you feel like you are dying. 

"I'm sorry Abbeyline, it's okay, you are okay. I didn't mean to scare you." Frisk's soul cries out to you, so contrite that you startle.

The change in their demeanour so sudden that it shocks you into breathing again.   
"Mum told me you didn't like humans, I should have remembered. I'm not going to hurt you." 

They are crouched next to you on the floor, they sighn with one hand while the flower still in their other is looking at you intently, the mocking glare no longer plastered to its face.  
"Can you really see Chara?" It asks in a strained whisper. The flower's face looks familiar somehow, child like as it speaks. 

The little ghost shrugs letting out a quiet laugh. It sounds like leaves moving in the air, but you can hear them. They sound hopeless and bored but they seem to be watching you from the corner of their unusual eyes.

"I can see a scarlet eyed child, they are in a yellow and green striped shirt." Your voice is cracked, your eyelights follow the child as it floats.

All eyes are on you and Frisk holds a hand out to help you stand again. 

"Can you hear me?" The ghost asks and you nod once. 

The child becomes agitated, moving erratically and bouncing in the air in sudden static and glitchy movements.  
"Frisk! She can see me! She can hear me!"   
They're giddy as they suddenly zoom in close up to your face so fast you don't even have time to blink.   
'This is something new!" The smile the child wears is too wide, too sharp, a dark and empty slash across their face. 

Your soul feels like it's plummeting downwards in fear. 

"You'll have to forgive Chara, they are a bit overwhelming sometimes, Frisk says calmly as they step away from you, seemingly making Chara move back too like a balloon on a string.   
Chara twitches and stutters in and out of sight unnaturally and you stare at the ambassador nervously. 

This is too much. Far too much, you want to go home. You want to feel safe with your friends again.  
"I should... I should get back to the party, they'll be looking for me...for both of us..." Your eyelights dart to the door frantically, wanting to push past the teen but not quite daring to.

You're a monster now, a human could dust you in one strike if they chose to. 

The flower grins widely, how can a flower have fangs??  
"Yeah go, just leave us soulless abominations to ourselves, frightened little trash bag." It taunts you, but you pause. Turning your head to the nasty plant.

"You...you have a soul." You frown in confusion looking at it. You have to squint and it feels similar to seeing the timelines on Gaster's screen, but it's there. Hollow, empty and strange, but there. 

The flower screeches at you and you flinch.  
"No I don't! Don't tell anyone about this or Chara!" It spits venomously even as Frisk tries calm him.   
"Get out of here you idiot, before I..."

You flee before you can hear another word. 

~~~~~

Music had started by the time you had returned and you can see that a few monster couples have drifted into relaxed dancing  
A small, cute ghost seems to be in charge of a turn table that you hadn't noticed before, Mettaton is draped dramatically across the stand, seemingly chatting eagerly with the transparent DJ. 

You had clung desperately to the first skeleton you had seen after you left the bathroom who just happened to be Sans. He was punning merrily with the Queen, the king by her side looking a bit lost as he tried to keep up with the quick fire jokes. 

San flushed a surprised but happy sky blue as you suddenly latched on to his arm, his face turning to yours, his eyelights soft and fuzzy at the edges. 

He had noticed your agitation immediately and had drawn you close to his side comfortingly, an arm protectively around your shoulders and occasionally his fingers carding through your hair to reassure you as he chatted easily with the other bosses.

Sans couldn't help the little spring in his step as he bounces on his heels, he feels proud to have you on his arm even as he gets a teasing wink from Toriel that he shruggs off easily.  
He liked having you close but something was making you cling to him and that wasn't like you.

"you ok there kid?" Sans asks you gently, he looks you over as you nodded and gave him a falsely bright smile and nod absently.

He gave you a quick check and realised your HP has dropped considerably makes his brow bones knit in concern and his own grin falter.   
You were physically fine, but something had hurt your soul. 

ABBYELINE 

LV- 3  
HP- 100/250  
ATK- 30  
DEF-20

*Just wants to go home please.*

 

Papyrus sidled up to you seeing his brothers worried looks, he bent almost completely in half to whisper to you.   
"We Can Leave If You Are Uncomfortable, You Don't Need To Force Yourself." 

You looked into his bright eyelights in surprise, you hadn't realised you had been showing your emotions strongly enough to be noticed.  
"I'm fine Pappy, no need to worry." You are quick to reassure the kind skeleton.  
"This is important to Gaster, I won't ruin his night."

You can see Gaster across the room, he is deep in conversation with a fire elemental, a slight plum blush in his bones as his hands move rapidly in enthusiasm. 

Sans and Papyrus exchange a look that you don't see, understanding passing between them with no need for words.

As the next song starts you feel Sans hand settle on your waist, your brow bones raise in surprise as you lock eyes with and his grin slowly widens. 

'There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed Within your eyes  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes.'

Sans gently sways back and forth, surprisingly spry on his feet as he leads you gently in a circle. His slow movements are precise and fluid.   
Your sockets widen in delight and you giggle with glee as he spins you.

'There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams  
A love that will last  
Within your heart  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart.'

You let out a tiny squeal as you stop spinning and look up to find yourself in Papyrus's arms, his gives you a proud "NYHEH" proceeding to take your hand, one hand on your waist, proudly slow tangoing you across the room, making you laugh out loud in delight.

'As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill is gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down.'

Papyrus one arm dips you and as you rise you are swept up into Blue's hands.  
His eyelights lit up with sparkling stars, he holds both your hands and you both dance in sweeping circles laughing happily.

'Falling  
Falling down  
Falling in love.'

'I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars.'

Blue bows low, handing you into his brothers arms.   
Stretch pulls you in close, your hands joined and resting on his chest as he sways, his eyelights locked with yours.  
You both smile, comfortable just slow stepping around in a small round. 

'As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill is gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down.'

A tap on the shoulder makes you both look up to see a grinning Red holding his hand out to you, his brow quirked in amusement, his gold tooth shining in the subdued lights and Stretch chuckles, graciously bowing out and letting your hand fall into Red's.

'Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down, falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love.'

Red holds you close, both hands on your waist, his normally sharp grin softening as he spins you around.  
To your delight each spin Red teleports you around the room, a light red blush on his bones as you cling tightly to him, resting your head on his chest as you giggle. 

His final teleport lands you next to Edge who lifts you from his brothers arms in a gentle spin. 

'As the world falls down, falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love.'

His sharp eyelights gleam and you both spin as he holds your hands, drawing you close before lowering you into a deep dip, reminding you of your first training session and making you smile sincerely as the song ends. 

The whole room erupts into applause, you can hear Undyne whooping and you look up to see Alphys, her tiny claws clamped over her snout as she tries to hide her delighted squeals.   
You can feel your face light up like a Christmas tree and laughing out loud you hide your face in Edge's jacket.  
You don't see his own skull turn scarlet as he stiffens, turning away and leading you towards the others with a scowling face.

 

Sans and Papyrus give each other a smug look and Sans nods.  
Your HP is up and rising.

The skeletons had all seen your video by now(After threatening to dust Red if he ever tried to sneak in your room like that again)they knew what made you the happiest they had ever seen you. 

Dancing.

Sans hadn't planned on them all joining in on his idea, but to lift your soul he would put his competitive, possessive nature aside. You had needed this and what you needed was the most important thing.


	17. After party (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got my first fan art!!
> 
> A huge thank you to addicted-to-the-fic for their beautiful work!
> 
> https://addicted-to-the-fic.tumblr.com/post/185540837644/this-cute-little-lady-is-from-im-no-human-by

Back at the house the skeletons lounged in varying degrees of relaxation.

The event had been an intense one and now they were home they all wanted to have a few drinks, a few laughs and some fun times.

Even the more active of the group admitted that there was a time for early nights and healthy activities and a time to let lose and spend time with your friends. (Even if they all wished it was just you and their own brother. )

When you had told them all that you had never tried magical alcohol before several wicked grins has spread over the faces of your housemates making you mentally kick yourself, but after the stress of the event you wanted to let loose and have some fun. No need to tell them you had never been drunk before either. 

Once you were home you declared you wanted to get showered and changed before you relaxed.   
Stating that stilletoes were not relaxing shoes you jogged up the stairs as the rumbles of multiple deep laughs followed you.

Papyrus lowered the overhead lights to a warm glow and Blue buzzed around fetching the brightly coloured bottles of booze and drinking glasses.  
Edge found honey, mustard and ketchup from the fridge, sneering slightly at the condiments but not complaining, even he knew that it was time to unwind. 

Slouching comfortably, Sans poured a generous finger of fire whisky and sloshed in copious amounts of mustard, handing it to Red who thanked him with a nod, then poured the same for himself except with the addition of ketchup.

Stretch was sipping a glass full of cinabourbon with honey as he watched his brother pour himself a glass of bright blue, shimmering echo wine. 

Edge sampled spider hard cider, enjoying the deep, complex flavour, he lifted his glass in salute to Gaster who was enjoying the same with a satisfied nod. 

Papyrus sighed contentedly as he leaned back on the sofa next to Edge, a tall glass of sea-iced-tea in his hand, it's surprisingly high alcohol content giving him a sunset blush of orange across his nasal ridge, showing off the faint tiny freckles hidden there. 

An easy quiet settled over the group as they waited for you, slowly undoing top buttons of shirts and unwinding ties, shrugging of jackets and trying hard not to seem like they are eagerly watching the stairs for your return. 

Gaster smirked and coughed gently.  
"*I'm sure she won't be long.*"   
Making various hues of orange, Red and blue blush spread over the flustered faces of his sons and their alternates.   
He gave them a mildly stern look.  
"*You really should tell her you know...*"

"Tell who what?" You say as you descended the stairs in your comfy clothes. A black spaghetti strap tank top, black short shorts with white stripes on the sides and your warm black thigh high cat ear socks.

Red choked on his drink, spraying it across the floor.  
Blue yelped, turning a glowing sky blue as he grabbed a pillow and shoved it into his lap.   
Stretch pulled his hood up and over his face, tightening the cords to hide his blush completely.  
Gaster let out a bellowing laugh as he slapped his knee and looked around at the other skeletons in delighted embarrassment.  
Edge sat ramrod straight, his face a vibrant crimson as he glared pointedly at the table.   
Papyrus groaned like he was in pain and dropped his head into his hands and Sans teleported directly in front of you, his face a deep indigo as he placed his hands on your shoulders, turned you around and marched you back up the stairs.

You didn't notice how all the younger skeletons eyelights had blipped into little upsidedown hearts.

"Sans..? What...what's wrong? What did I do?!" Your voice wavered sadly as cyan tears gathered in the corners of your sockets. 

"nothin'... ya' did nothin' wrong babe.  
it's my fault, i should'a said something sooner..." As you reached your bedroom he let you go and you spun to look to look him in the sockets, confusion creasing your features.   
His hand scratched the back of his skull guiltily as he looked away to hide his blissed out eyelights. 

"it's the socks kid, socks are...special to monsters..ya'...ya' just walked in to a room fulla' males in the monster equivalent of lingerie." He spoke fast and his grin tightened as he expected you to cry or shout at him for your humiliation.

What he did not expect was the ridiculous snort you let out. 

"That's it? That's all that was?" You laugh, your sockets creasing at the edges.  
"Oh stars, I'm thought I'd done something terrible! Jerk!" You playfully punch his arm and giggle.   
"Seriously though, socks?" Your brow raised in amusement as your head tilted.

Sans jaw dropped with an audible click.  
"uhh..yeah, it's a thing."  
You weren't angry.   
You had been seen in something completely scandalous but you thought it was funny. Even after he explained.

Oh stars you were perfect. 

"I'll get changed, is there anything else I should know to avoid? Pantyhose perhaps, or maybe footie legwarmers?" You teased with a sly wink and a cute suggestive wave of your foot. 

Sans face was an interesting shade of sapphire as he blinked his sockets rapidly.  
"heh...yeah, avoid the legwarmers kid." 

You burst out laughing again and backed into your room, waving your hand as you tried to calm yourself.  
"Oh my god! OK ok, I'll be down in a bit."  
You chuckle closing the door. 

Sighing, Sans rested his skull against your door for a second before teleporting back down into his place on the sofa.

~~~~

"everythin' ok up there?" Stretch asked as Sans landed with a little bump.  
They all still had flustered blushes, not looking each other directly in the eyes in embarrassment. 

Sans drew in great gulp of air and grabbed his glass, drinking deeply.  
"s'fine. she thought it was funny." 

"FUNNY? DIDN'T YOU TELL HER WHAT IT MEANS TO...?" Blue started, his mouth twisted in concern.

"yeah, she just laughed. fuckin' cute as hell." He grinned into his drink, sockets lidded lazily. 

"*I guess it would be funny to a human, it's a cultural thing I suppose.*' Gaster mused quietly.

"WHAT I WANT TO KNOW, IS WHY SHE HAD NOT BEEN INFORMED BEFORE HAND. SURELY IT IS YOUR DUTY TO TEACH HER THE INTRICACIES OF MONSTER CULTURE?" Edge demanded, his body still ramrod stiff as he scowled and poured another drink. 

"boss's right, she ain't a human now, what else ya' not told her?" Agreed Red, his body looked relaxed but his grin showed a tightness at the edges that told of a degree of annoyance. 

As Sans opened his jaw to speak you came pottering down the stairs again, this time in a pair of cute black and white bone print pajama bottoms and bootie slippers. 

"I'm so sorry about that guys, I honestly had no idea!" You giggled and rubbed your hands over your head.  
"I'll be sure not to wear them again." You blushed but chuckled sweetly, still tickled by the idea of such a mundane item being so scandalous.

"now, don't say that kitten.." Red rumbled as he reached out and snagged you around the waist, pulling you into his lap.  
"ya' could wear 'em just fer' me." 

You pushed at his chest playfully, still uncomfortable with so much intimate contact. You slid from his lap into the space between him and Edge, not noticing the jealousy radiating death glares from the others. 

Edge hands you a glass of Echo wine and you admire the swirling blue glow, as you sip you can feel a warmth spread out over your bones pleasantly.

"So, what games did you have in mind Papyrus?" You ask. 

"Well, I Thought We could Use This As An Opportunity To Get To Know Each Other Better, We All Come From Such Different Backgrounds And This Could Serve As The Ultimate Team Building Exercise!" Enthused the cinnamon roll.  
"So! To Start With How About Never Have I Ever?!" 

"you're so cool bro'" grinned Sans

"I Know, But The Sentiment Is Appreciated, Thank You Sans." 

"nice" Agreed Stretch "we drinkin' shots with this one?" 

"GOOD IDEA BROTHER! HOW ABOUT THE GOLDEN FLOWER RUM?" Blue grabbed the surprisingly small bottle and shook it back and forth.

"easy there baby blue, i'm not sure abby can take that stuff on her first time drinkin' monster booze." Sans gave you a wink and you sence the challenge.   
"it's pretty strong." 

"Bring it! I'm at least two drinks behind at this point!" You down the half glass of wine you had left and gasp out loud. (Possibly showing off a tiny bit...) Making Red chuckle appreciatively beside you. 

Gaster rolls his eyelights and rubbed his temples with a grin.  
"*Abbeyline, try to be careful please. Monsters still get hangovers you know.*"

"A risk! I'm willing! To take! Let's play!" You declared as you were handed a shot of the glowing golden liquid. It shimmered and sparkled like liquid sunlight, casting a honey hue on all the bones present. 

Nodding eagerly Papyrus placed an empty bottle in the center of the table and spun it, who ever it landed on would start. 

It stopped on Edge.

"EXCELLENT. NEVER HAVE I EVER..."  
His eyelights fell on you and he grinned evily.  
"WORN A DRESS." 

You poked your tongue out at him playfully and downed your drink, to your intrigue so did Stretch.  
Everyone looked at him in curiosity as he shrugged.

" fancy dress party at undyne's." Was all he supplied.

"UGH! IT WAS SO EMBARRASSING, HE DRESSED AS A FRENCH MAID!" Laughed Blue with no rancour.  
"OF COURSE IT WAS UNDYNE'S IDEA, BUT THAT'S HARDLY THE POINT!"

Stretch just smiled lazily as Edge took his turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Gaster.

"*Never have I ever...been a human.*" His smile stretching over his face as he looked at you.  
You gasped in mock outrage and downed your drink.

"What is this? Pick on Abby night?" 

"*Not at all, but now you have caught up on the drinks with the rest of us.*" He salutes you with his glass and you snort with laughter as Gaster spins the bottle.

This time it lands on Red.  
He sits back and rubs his jaw with a flange contemplating.

"DO NOT BE A PERVERT BROTHER." States Edge flatly and Red huffs.

"just take all the fun outta' life boss..."  
He gives you a wink and slides a hand around your waist casually.  
"never have i ever...swam in the ocean."

You take another drink as do Papyrus, Blue, Gaster and Edge.

"Really guys? The sea it literally right there!" You gesture in the direction of the ocean, it's only a few yards away from the properties boundary. 

"eh, what can i say, i never found it a-sea-ling." Sans quips easily as there are multiple groans of dissatisfaction.

"i sea what you did there." Grinned Stretch sipping at his drink, making Blue cast him looks of despair.

"don't be a beach about it." Reds grin widened as you tried to hide your laughter as Edge face palmed violently. 

"Well I'm glad you didn't give into the pier pressure!" You practically vibrate in your seat with self satisfaction. 

"THAT'S IT. EVERYTHING IS RUINED." Papyrus declares, throwing his hands in the air. Blue gives you a look of deep betrayal and Edge punches his brothers skull.

 

"STOP TAINTING HER WITH YOUR RIDICULOUS HUMOR!" 

Sans, Stretch and Red have to hide their faces as they laugh, shoulders shaking, for fear of you seeing the hearts their eyelights have morphed into. 

"JUST SPIN THE BOTTLE PLEASE?" begged Blue, desperately trying to change the subject and Red nods grinning as he spins it. 

You can feel the alcahol buzzing through your magic making you giggly and relaxed, when Red sits back you find yourself snuggling into his side and purring contentedly. He blinks down at you in amused surprise, putting his arm around you. Your bleary eyelights don't see the looks on the others faces as they watch your hand reached out and take Edges, a deeply satisfied smirk gracing his features.

Looks like you are an affectionate drunk. Who knew. 

The bottle lands on Papyrus. 

"NEVER HAVE I EVER...HAD SEXUAL RELATIONS!" His volume control lost in the alcoholic haze, he grins in triumph.

"really bro, that's what you're going with?" Sans is amused as he raises an eyebrow ridge at his brother and taking a drink.

"INDEED! I'VE NEVER HAD THE URGE..UNTIL QUITE RECENTLY.." His eyelights flickering to you briefly.

Gaster blushes and drinks, not meeting anyone's eyelights. 

Edge, Stretch and Red take a sip and side eye that you have not. 

Blue lifts his glass in salute and downs a shot, making your sockets widen. 

But you don't lift your glass.

"you're kiddin'." Sans deadpans as he looks at you and you blush a pretty teal and shrug.

You can feel the stares on you heavily as you twist your glasses in your hands.

"Shouldn't the question be that Blue DID drink??" You try to deflect.

"actually yeah...what the fuck bro?" Stretch frowns and turns to his brother.

"LANGUAGE...AND A HERO NEVER KISSES AND TELLS." The smiling blueberry smirks. 

"i call bullshit. a kid like you ain't gettin' laid." Red says without meanness. 

Edge gives a sharp laugh.  
"IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE EVER GOING TO MEET WHOEVER IT WAS! MIGHT AS WELL CONFESS CHILD." 

Blue's eyelights shrank to the size of pinpricks, his resemblance to Sans stronger than ever as he leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms along the back. 

"YOU DOUBT THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE?  
FINE, IT WAS QUEEN TORIEL." His grin twisting into a dark smirk as his sockets lidded. 

"what?" Stretch's eyelights vanished as he stared at his brother.  
The others sat in stunned silence, jaws dropped in shock.

"what about asgore?" Sans asked shakily.

"OH, HE WAS THERE..." Blue supplied airily waving his hand.  
"HE LIKES TO WATCH." 

"Oh my god I'm out!" You yelp. "Sorry Pappy but I need a smoke... Stretch, you coming?"

"oh thank fuck yes, get me out of here."   
He stands up faster than you've ever seen him move and you both stagger out to the veranda as the laughter of the others fills the room. 

~~~~~

You hand Stretch the joint after you pulled in a few hasty metaphorical lung fulls, grinning as you watch the smoke curling out of his blacked out sockets. 

"I'm guessing that was more than you wanted to hear?" You try not to giggle as Stretch gives you a look out the side of his sockets.

"i heard nothin'. no idea what ya' talkin' about." He huffed moodily.

You find yourself leaning onto his arm and nuzzling into him. This would normally freak you out, but here and now, it feels really good as he puts his arm around you and draws you in close.  
Your head fills with the scents of orange blossom honey and smoke.


	18. After party(part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay my darlings, I’ve been away for funeral matters.  
> But here we are, part 2! Enjoy!

Stumbling back into the room a little later, you find yourself tugged firmly by the waist into the gap between Sans and Papyrus, landing with a soft poff and a giggle.

Stretch grumbled lowly as you are stolen from his side.   
Red and Edge give deep thrums of displeasure at the loss of your company on their couch as Sans smirks in taunting victory.

Gaster rolls his eyelights at the skeleton antics and rising from his seat her clears his non existent throat, side eyeing the group sternly.  
“*I think I shall retire for the night, it has been a long day and I feel my bed calling me. I hope I don’t need to tell you all to behave?*” He nods towards you pointedly, a brow ridge raised. 

“it’ll be fine gaster, nowhere safer.” Sans shrugs as the others nod silently, not one of them would let the others touch you, you were probably the safest you’ve ever been. 

You swayed slightly in your seat and blinked groggily, the alcohol suddenly hitting you hard because of the fresh air and smoke you had taken. You smiled and wiggled your flanges cutely.   
“Night night Gaster, sweet dreams of Grillby.” You sang sweetly with a pleased grin as the older skeleton suddenly turned bright plum.

“*I...I have no idea what you mean! Goodnight!*”he spluttered as a contralto of chuckles echoed across the group, you cocked your head to the side drunkenly while Gaster made his escape.  
You had seen Gaster and the fire elemental flirting the entirety of the event, had you miss read them? 

You squeak softly as Sans pulls you in for a side hug, he feels so warm and smells of pine and snow with something you can’t quite place. You find yourself nuzzling into him without thinking as he lets out a pleased ‘heh’, pulling you into his lap. If you are a cuddly drunk he’s going to make the most of it. 

You don’t see the death glares of the others, daring him to touch you in anyway wrongly, but he just shrugs and grins that shit eating grin of his. 

Papyus coughs and claps his hands meaningfully bringing the attention of the group to him.  
“I Was Thinking We Could Play Truth Or Dare Now!” He proclaims happily. “A Magnificent Way To Truly Find Out About Each Other And Bond As Friends!” 

Blue sits up straight, his cobalt blue eyelights shining with intrigue.  
“A FINE IDEA PAPYUS, WHO SHALL START?”

Papyrus lifts an empty drinks bottle, placing it on the coffee table and spinning it deftly.  
It stops on you and as you are in his lap still, Sans. 

“Put Her Down Brother, We Can’t See Who The Bottle Picked!” Papyus groans as Sans gives a guttural huff of annoyance and settles you next to him, you let out a little whine of sadness at the loss of his heat and pout cutely as Papyrus spins the bottle again. 

This time it stops on Red. 

He leans back in his seat with an easy grin.  
“i guess i’ll go truth.” He smirks and you perk up from your pouty slouch. 

“I’ve got a question for you Red, Red, Reddy boi!” You slur slightly, pleasantly buzzed and reaching for another drink.   
“What’s with the collar?” You’ve wondered about it for as long as you’ve known him but never found the right moment to ask about it until now. 

He raised an amused brow and smiles wide at the playful way of calling him as his flanges finger the red spiked leather collar around his neck. 

“heh, of all the things you could ask kitten, that’s what you wanna’ know?” He shrugs, taking a deep drink he then unbuckles the leather, showing you the inscription burned into the inside.  
‘PROPERTY OF PAPYRUS.’   
Your sockets widen in shock and you look up to the edgy pair in question. 

“where we come from, it’s a very different world to this one. it’s kill or be killed.” His seems relaxed as he speaks but you can feel the tension from Red and Edge as he speaks. 

“i raised my bro from a baby bones, it was just us for the longest time, but as he grew up, my bro got strong, real strong.” His pride in his brother was evident in his voice as he went on.

“i only got 1HP so i was an easy target for most, free XP, so my bro made it so no one would touch me, markin’ me as his wid’ this collar. no one could dust me without answering to the head o’ the royal guard”. Red looked as his brother with real fondness as Edge sipped his drink and grinned back. 

“then one day we found out i’d inherited the judgment trait, got called in by asgore and given the title an’ all the privileges that came with it.”  
You could see the crimson lights of his sockets flicker at the memory.   
“from that point on, ain’t no one gonna’ touch the bone brothers, but i kept the collar, just didn’t feel right without it.” He chuckled as he winked at you, downing his drink easily. 

You looked between the black and red clad pair, both saddened and intrigued by their world.  
“What’s a judgment trait?” You asked.

“nope, you already asked your question kitten.” Red smirked and wagged his pointer flange at you playfully making you pout again as he reached down and spun the bottle. 

It landed on Papyrus. 

“I Chose Dare!” Pipes the eager Skellie, his eyelights practically sparkle in his deep sockets.

Sans face lights up and you see his grin turn wicked, his normally hidden fangs showing slightly.   
“cool bro, i dare ya’ to drink a whole bottle of ketchup.” 

Papyrus’s eagerness deflates comically, his shoulder slump as he lets out a whimper.  
“Nyoo Ho Ho...Why Are You Like This Sans!?”   
He gripes, giving his brother a side eye of disappointment. 

Papyrus is never one to back down from a challenge though, he grabs at one of the full ketchup bottles littered around the table, deftly flicking off the lid and upending it into his mouth with a grimace.

You and Blue start to clap in time, cheering on the determined skeleton.

“CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!”  
“Chug!chug!chug!”  
You both chant in tandem, egging Papyus on in his challenge as the other watch in amusement. 

He slams the empty bottle down with a gasp, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand grinning proudly.  
“Nothing Can Best The Great Papyrus!” He proclaims, but he shudders in disgust, grabbing at another drink to drown out the tomatoey taste before he spins the bottle again. 

It lands on Stretch who shrugs easily.   
“truth i guess.” He smiles lazily as his brother huffs and rolls his eyelights. Of course his brother would pick something that didn’t involve moving. 

Edge gives him a thoughtful look and rubs his mandible slowly.   
“WHAT IS YOUR GREATEST ACHIEVEMENT?” He smirks at the lazy version of himself. 

Stretch yawns and slopes easily in his seat.  
“ya’ mean other than raising the best baby bro ever?”  
Blue blushes a pretty periwinkle and pokes out his glowing sky blue tongue playfully.

“gotta’ be my p.h.d in pan-dimensional physics.”

You gape at him in awe   
“You have P.H.D! That’s incredible, you must be super smart!” You squeal excitedly, bouncing in your seat. Stretch winks at you lazily and waves his hand towards the other elder brothers.

“i’m thinkin’ i’m not the only one here with that kinda’ smarts.” He grins as Red and Sans nod to your stunned amazement. You knew Sans was intelligent but this was another level.

“quantum mechanics.” Red states simply.

“quantum physics.” Sans shrugs. “kinda’ had to do it twice as the humans wouldn’t accept anything from the underground university.” 

You look at them each in turn, deeply impressed.  
It made sense given Gaster was a genius, but you were no less intimidated by the level of intelligence in the room. 

“That’s so cool.” You say articulately as various shades of pleased blush spread over the elder brothers while the younger Skellies beam with pride in their sibling.

Stretch leans forward and spins the bottle again.   
It lands on Sans, but seems to give an odd jiggle before turning slightly backwards and landing on you.   
You narrow your sockets at him but he just shrugs and smiles that ever present smile. 

“Truth then.” You decide, the drink causing your(no longer physical) brain to not alert you to the dangers you would normally cotton on to. 

Red gives a lustful smirk and leans forward, leaning his elbows on his patellas.  
“what’s ya’ favourite position kitten?” His voice is a low growl as he smirks at your flustered face. 

“Dare! I mean dare!” You counter with a deep ocean blush.

“o.k... i dare ya’ ta’ show us yer’ favourite position.” Red rumbles out a low and ridiculously sexy laugh. 

You frown and look around, hoping to be rescued, glancing at Edge and Blue hopefully.  
Neither move to say anything, grinning at your flustered countenance, when you look up at Papyrus he gives you a cheeky wink and you loose all hope, sighing dramatically at the betrayal. 

“Fine...okay...I have no idea, I’ve never...had...sex.” You mumble embarrassed, looking down at your clutched hands. 

“really? never? that’s crazy.” Stretch looks at you, his sockets lidded heavily. 

“Is It Not Something That Interests You?” Asks Papyus gently. 

“That’s more than one question.” You grumble, wagging your pointer flange in imitation of Red earlier.   
They all chuckle and Edge indicates the bottle.

“SPIN THEN, LET US SEE WHO IS NEXT.” His sharp smirk worries you as you lean forward unsteadily and spin the bottle.

You watch the glass as it turns, focussing on the brown hued glitter as it reflects the low light of the room, seeing just briefly a shimmer of red as it lands on you once more.   
Your sockets narrow in suspicion and you glare at Edge and Red who look at you innocently. (Or at least as innocently as either of them can... That is to say, not at all.)

“OH, LOOK AT THAT.” Edge quips, laughter in his voice as you scowl. 

“Truth.” You snap, clearly frustrated. 

“WHO WAS YOUR FIRST KISS?” Blue asks before any of the others can intervene.  
Your eyelights flicker towards Stretch as you turn a vibrant turquoise and his sockets widen in shock.

“no way...” his voice is a whisper, surprise evident in every line of his body as the others look back and forth between you both. 

“YOU KISSED PA..STRETCH?” Blue demands loudly, his eyelights fixed on his brother.

“so...when was this?” Sans voice is low, a deep rumble of anger, while his sockets are closed, seemingly relaxed as he asks. 

“the other day, when papyrus caught us smokin’.”  
Stretch answers for you, his eyelights never leave you as he sighs.  
“wish ya’ woulda’ told me honey, woulda’ made it way more memorable for ya’.” 

“I...I...liked it just fine.” You squeak shyly, burying your face in your hands to hide your mortification. 

“guess you forgot rule number one, huh?” Sans slowly opened one of his sockets, a flare of blue and yellow light flashing briefly in the dim light of the room. 

“Sans, That Rule Is Hardly Appropriate Anymore, Given The Circumstances.” Papyrus sighs, giving his brother a stern look. 

You look up in confusion. “What’s suppose to mean?”

“never mind, s’not important. spin the bottle kid.” Sans replies evasively and you wrinkle your nasal ridge, knowing where this is going. 

You watch as the bottle spins, this time the tell tale glimmer of magic is blue as it stops on you once more.   
“I can see y’all cheating you know.” You deadpan wryly. 

“no idea what ya’ talkin’ about babe.” Sans grin widens and his fangs seem to shimmer as he laves his tongue over them.  
You shrug carelessly. So it’s Ask Abbeyline time it seems. Ok then. 

“Truth.” You sigh, resigned to the fact that this was how you were being played. 

“Where Was Your First Date?” Papyrus starts, clearly trying to be kind, sadly even that was all too easy to answer.

“Never been on a date. Next?” You don’t even bother to spin the bottle, folding your arms and crossing your legs defensively. 

Papyrus and Blue exchange a look as the others murmured in surprise. 

“ya’ been under a rock all ya’ life sweetheart?” Red asks you with a laugh, flippant as only those buried under a mountain can be. 

“No, just wasn’t allowed to date. Never got the chance. Father didn’t approve of boys.” You look tense, your body rigid as you sat.  
Somehow your drunken mind didn’t even think to not answer, maybe it was the years of always doing as you were told faultlessly. 

Sans hands you another drink and Papyrus pulls you in for a hug, tonight your body allows the affection and you melt into him, vaguely wondering at the softness of his form, not hard poky bones at all, but warm and comfortable.  
Who knew skeletons were cuddly. 

“still up to play kid?” Sans asks gently and you nod sleepily.

“Sure, sure why not? S’nice to get attention I guess.” You murmured drunkenly making Papyrus frown and sigh with understanding.

“WHATS YOUR FANTASY, WHEN YOU ARE ALONE, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF?” Blue asks boldly, his cheek bones as vibrant as a summer sky as he eyes you. 

You squint a little and frown in thought, the drink making linear though challenging.  
“How d’ya mean?” 

“HE MEANS, WHAT TURNS YOU ON?” Declares Edge impatiently as Red looks at him in surprise, tapping his flanges on the arm of his chair he wonders himself and this is a rare opportunity to find the way to please his soul mate best. 

You giggle, raising a brow ridge playfully.  
“Same answer as all the rest..no idea, never even touched myself!” You suddenly loose yourself in giggles, burrowing into Papyrus’s lap.   
“How would a skeleton even do that?” You slur as you nuzzle into Papyrus’s arms. 

They all watch you, their souls racing, each one lost in their own thoughts for a full five minutes before your soft snores can be heard, you’ve fallen asleep curled up on Papyrus’s lap, your face buried into his shoulder, he smiles at you fondly and he strokes your hair. 

~~~~~

Later after Papyrus had taken you to your bed, tucking you in with a bucket strategically placed nearby, just in case, they all sat quietly talking sipping whiskey and Papyrus even allowed a few cigars for those that wanted them. It’s pretty clear their alcohol tolerance is infinitely better than yours. 

Stretch- “are we really gonna’ have to give her skeleton sex ed?” 

Red- “what i wanna’ know is, are we gonna’ tell her about the soul mate thing?”

Edge-“I AGREE, SHE WONT KNOW WHAT THE SIGNALS ARE, SHE IS AT A DISADVANTAGE IN THESE THINGS.” 

Sans-“you heard her, she’s never even dated and you wanna’ lump destined mates on her? how the hell is she meant to take one, let alone six?” 

Papyrus-“Is That Really Your Call To Make Brother?”

Blue-“I AGREE, HOW CAN SHE MAKE AN INFORMED DECISION IF SHE IS NOT IN POSSESSION OF ALL THE FACTS?” 

Stretch-“do ya’ really think she’s gonna’ be able to choose just one of us? cause’ if ya’ do, ya’ kiddin’ yerself. soulmates can’t choose anything else, it’d dust ya’ to try, ya’ all know that.” 

Sans- “yeah, and she bonds with ya’ and ya’ go back to ya’ own world, what then?” 

Red- “then i guess kitten isn’t the only one with a choice to make.”


	19. Feeling Blue(Bonus mini chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate drunk you.

Bonus chapter. Feeling Blue. 

Opening your sockets is one of the most painful things you have ever done and you’ve tried to kill yourself on more than one occasion. 

The light seems to be drilling directly into your skull and you can taste... something... on your tongue. It died in your mouth, what ever it was.

It’s not fair, what was the point in magical alcohol if it didn’t prevent things like this?  
Might as well just have he normal stuff and be done with it!   
Sure, Gaster has given you a speech about the healing properties and the lack of organ damage magical booze had, but damn all that right now, you felt like you were dying. 

Turning over slowly, your eyelights fall on the bucket that has been strategically placed near your bed, you’ve clearly used it at some point.  
As you peer closer you realise the vomit is mixed together glittery swirls of blue, green and turquoise. You’ve literally spewed your magic. It smells of ozone. Weird, but way better than the human equivalent. 

“Drunk me in an asshole.” You mumble into your quilt, wrapping yourself into a burrito to hide from the cold, unforgiving and in your opinion, down right EVIL sunlight. 

{Sponge bob voice} ‘ several hours later.’  
A gentle tapping at your door alerts you, startling you out of your sleep and causing you to fall out of your bed with a thud. 

It’s pure luck that you don’t land on the bucket.   
“Ugh... Who is it?” You grumble, you don’t feel any better and the gentle tapping feels like a drum performance from Ramstine. 

“IT’S ME FAIR MAIDEN, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY, MAY I COME IN?” You can hear the eagerness in his voice but clutch at your skull in agony, his dulcet tones are not your friend right now. 

“Only if we are using our indoor voice today please Blue, I’m feeling delicate.” You whimper, opening the door to the bouncing Skellie.  
It’s just not fair, he looks as fresh and vibrant as always and you know for a fact he drank just as much, if not more than you did. 

“O..oh of course, sorry maiden, I should have realised.” His eyelights glance over you with concern and you see his brow ridge wrinkle.

“I’m guessing you aren’t doing so well. The others said to let you sleep it off, but I thought you might need help, looks like I was right.” He huffs cutely, taking your hand and leading your rumpled self back into the room.

You give him a look, or at least as much of one as you can muster right now. Who knew Blue had such a normal tone of voice in him. 

He gently pushes you towards your bathroom.  
“Go wash up, a shower will make you feel better, I’ll get the Care Package ready. Oh, and take the bucket with you please.” 

You look at him questioningly taking the bucket in hand, but he just sends you off who a shooing motion if his hands as he starts pulling off your sheets. 

He’s surprisingly... Mature... where did the lovable baby Blue go? 

You shake your head in wonder and immediately regret everything as it feels like your skull is filled with a magic eight ball made of lead.   
~~~

Admittedly the shower helped, brushing your teeth helped even more.  
You almost felt hu... monster again. 

Shoving your wayward hair into a messy bun,(it kept wanting to be tight curls against your skull today, probably in reflex to the pain) you bundled yourself into your new blue galaxy print pyjamas and sleep socks and trundled back into your room. 

Your sockets widen in delight to see the ‘Care Package’ Blue had set up for you.  
The bed was made with fresh sheets, there was a blanket canopy pinned over the headboard, making a cute cocoon around the pillows. Blue had set up your laptop on the bed and an array of soft drinks lined your bedside.  
He sat on the edge of your bed sheepishly holding a bowl of iced melon cubes and a bag of monster candy.   
His eyelighs lit up as he saw you and his grin spread impishly.

“Feeling better?” He asks gently as you nod and clamber into your fresh and cozy bed.

“Much Blue, you’re a life save, this is amazing.” You can’t help but flush at the fond look and care he’s giving you, no ones ever taken so much time to look after you before. You gulp down a couple of monster candy and instantly feel your headache lifting. 

You pat the side of your bed and lift the covers.  
“Want to join me?” You smile. 

His face immediately lights up like a blue stop sign.  
“W...what? Really?” Blue is at a loss for words, a never before event. 

“Sure, you set all this up for me, you should enjoy the spoiling too!” You motion to the the flustered Skellie. “ Hurry, Hurry, all the cold air is getting in!” 

Blueberry scurries, kicking off his boots and shedding his gloves and battle body quickly. He’s obviously been at training this morning. He scrambles under your quilt in nothing but his grey T-shirt and dark blue sweat pants. 

You snuggle down in to the quilt with a happy sigh and pull the laptop onto your lap.  
“So, anything in particular you wanna’ watch?” You ask softly. The gentle glow of the screen reflects of the bones of your skulls, filling the blanket cocoon with a soft glow. 

“I don’t mind, Mettaton would be nice, not as good as Napstablook of course, but a good substitute.” Blue wiggles a little closer, his eyelights are stary and bright.   
“So..how much of last night do you remember?” He asks, his voice even quieter than before as you start the Mettaton show.  
‘Cooking With A Not Killer Robot!’ 

“Honestly, not a lot. After the sock incident...” Blues blush became even more vibrant at the memory.   
“I remember we started a game of Never Have I Ever and I wanted to catch up in drinks to you guys. After that, nothing. It’s a blur. Sorry, was I terribly behaved?” You cringe, turtling into your blankets. 

“No, you were fine. It was a fun and family friendly evening filled with hijinks and frivolity, nothing to be concerned or embarrassed about at all.” His eyelights are glued to the screen and you look at him fondly. 

He’s so glad you’ve forgotten his confession, so glad you still see him as cute and innocent Baby Blue. He wouldn’t want you to know of his...history. It would taint your idea of him and that would never do. 

“Blue, can I.. can I hug you?” You quaver worriedly, you’ve never asked anyone if you can hug them, you normally couldn’t abide the contact, the feeling of being held with no escape. But this Skellie was a sweet, innocent berry of kindness. He made you feel comfortable. Touch therapy would be easy with him. 

He looked at you, startled and overjoyed.  
“OF...of course maiden, the magnificent Blueberry always has cuddles ready for you!” He opened his arms, letting you pick the pace as you wiggled in carefully and rested your head on his sternum.  
Blue gave a deep sigh of satisfaction and rested his jaw in your head, his arms wrapped around you.

He felt so good. So safe. His soul buzzed in his chest, eager and energetic to match Blue himself and you could feel your own soul trying to match the thrum of his magic, it felt so good, so natural. 

“Sleep well my princess.” He whispers softly laying a gentle kiss on your skull.

He smelled of blueberries and chalk and you remember him giving a little quiet gasp as your souls finally matched beats as you drifted off to sleep.   
~~~

Later, a worried Papyrus chapped at the door, he hadn’t seen you all day and now Blueberry was missing.  
Stretch paced behind him, his teeth audibly grinding in worry for his brother. 

When there was no answer to his gentle knocking, Papyrus carefully opened the door and looked around, not wanting to invade your privacy, but seriously concerned at this point. 

His jaw dropped with a loud clunk as he found both the skeletons he was worried for.

You and Blue were fast asleep, you had both kicked off the quilt at some point and were face to face, foreheads touching, legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other. You were both breathing softly and Blue had his flanges tangled in your hair. 

Papyrus silently waved over Stretch, and he questioningly put his skull around the door.

Stretch stood blinking quietly for a moment before pulling his phone out and snapping a handful of pictures. His face had a great big grin spread over it as he sent a copy to everyone else in the house as he carefully backed out of the room, closing the door.

He captioned it-  
Swap bros- 2  
Everyone else- 0

Papyrus looked at his phone as they descended the stairs together and gave Stretch a disapproving side eye.

The static of teleportation filled the room as Sans and Red both appeared in unison, Edge stomping into the room a second later. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ASHTRAY?!” Demanded the youngest edgy skeleton, thrusting his phone in Stretches general direction. 

“what the hell is yer’ bro playin’ at?” Red growled, jerking his thumb at the upper floor.  
“thought we all agreed to give the girl space to figure herself out?” 

Sans threw himself into the couch aggressively. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, the picture had both thrilled and chilled him.  
Thrilled, because Blue looked just like sans at a casual glance and the sight of them tangled up together made his soul buzz with longing.  
Chilled, because Stretch was right. He’d known you for longer but hadn’t even gotten close to the intimacy the Swap brothers had achieved. It pissed him off. 

“furgetaboutit’ it’s game on now. baby Blue has thrown the gauntlet. let the best monster win.” Sans chuckled and vanished.


	20. Sleep over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls night! You get to spend some time with your favourite gal pal buddies.

Sleepover 

Giggling you step around the whimpering skeleton, his arms around your waist letting you drag him along as you pack your small overnight bag.  
“I’ll be gone for one night baby Blue, you don’t need to worry.” You croon soothingly, stroking his skull affectionately. You felt confident in your body-con sea green jumper dress and black legging, ugg boots completed the comfy fashion. 

“WHY CAN’T I GO TOO?” He whines. “I WANT TO GO TOO!” He clung to you like a baby koala making you smile indulgently, he looked especially handsome in his ripped jeans and cobalt blue v-neck sweater combo. It didn’t matter that he was slightly taller than you and much broader, he latched on like a baby and your new strength allowed you to pull him along with ease. 

“It’s a girls only night Blue, just Alphys, Undyne and me, you are far too manly to join in tonight.”

He pouts quietly, not wanting to disagree about his manliness, but no wanting to let you go, his cheeks puffed out indignantly as you potter about grabbing the bits and bobs you need for the night. 

You jog happily down the stairs, bag in hand once you are ready to go.   
Edge is waiting for you at the bottom, dressed in black jeans and a slate gray button up undone charmingly to the clavicle, his sleeves rolled to the elbow.  
“ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE GOING TO NEED A WHOLE NIGHT FOR THIS FRIVOLITY?” He grumbles, taking your bag and carrying it to the front entrance for you, his scowl is etched deeply in his skull. 

“Yes Edge, a Sleepover generally involves sleeping over. It’s in the name.” You sass playfully, winking at the much taller skeleton who raises a brow bone at your audacity. 

To think the day before you had been bed ridden, cursing alcohol and ‘Drunk You’ to the heavens. He sighed internally, it was fortunate that you claimed to not be able to remember past your second or third drink, they had all gotten a little too personal in their games and he didn’t want to taint your idea of him. 

You were cheeky, playful and flirty with him, finding his taciturn nature endearing rather than intimidating, no one had ever been like that before.

He would kill anyone who tried to take you away. 

He eyed Blue who was still trying to cling to you like a puppy, his sockets wide and pleading as you patted his skull and tried to let him down easy. It was quite obvious that Blue was desperate for your attention and he had no qualms letting you know that. 

A part of Edge envied Blue his ability to cling to you without shame.   
Now the rules had changed, they were all going to openly try to court you, he needed to up his game. 

He still thought they should TELL you...  
But he wasn’t Alpha here and as much as that gave him so much more freedom now, so much less pressure to perform the ‘GREAT AND TERRIBLE’, it also meant kowtowing to the stronger skeletons will and Sans of this world wanted you to make your own choices. 

As if you had a choice in any of this. 

~~~~~ 

Papyrus headed into the room, his driving gloves in hand as he readies himself to be your transportation for the day, looking very dapper in skinny jeans, Chelsea boots and a red and orange checkered shirt, rolled at the sleeves. 

“Are You Ready To Go Abbeyline Dear?” Papyrus asked as he scooped you up in his arms easily, stealing you from a huffy Blue and making you squeal in delight.   
Physical contact was becoming so much easier, at least with Papyrus, he was just so genuine and sweet you couldn’t help but respond.   
Your very soul thrumming with pleasure every time he was near. 

You couldn’t help but wonder what it meant.   
“I’m ready Pappy, shall we go?” 

“I’m Afraid That If You Leave Without Saying Goodbye To Our Brothers They May Well Teleport Into Your Girly Time To Find You, So It May Be Best To Call Them Down First.” Papyrus sighs with an eye light roll. 

“he’s right kitten, ya’ can’t be off galavantin’ without sayin’ nothin’” Red rumbled sleepily as he wandered in nonchalantly.

“might think ya’ dun’ like us, honey.” Smirked Stretch, looking up from the sofa as if he’d been there the whole time and had not just teleported straight from his bed. 

“i don’t like ya’ leaving our territory kid, it just don’t feel right.” Sans was suddenly in front of the door, leaning against it lazily, his arms folded and his grin wide but his brow creased. 

“What? No first thing in the morning puns?” You quip from Papyrus’s arms with a grin, it was 6am, a time unheard of for the elder brothers. 

“Must You Encourage Them Abbeyline?” Groaned Pappy sullenly into your hair. 

“s’too early.” Grumbled Red and you notice all three are still in their sleep clothes, baggy sweat pants and T-shirt’s, other than Stretch who was in a burn orange wife beater. He notices you looking at his thick side ribs and gives you a saucy wink, making you turn away flushing slightly. 

You were over the kiss, totally over the kiss... it didn’t haunt your dreams and make you wake up in a sweat...  
OK...you weren’t over it, but you could pretend damn it! 

Sans stands straight and looks you in the socket warily.  
“i’m serious kid, i don’t think you should go.” His smile twists to the side and you can see beads of light blue sweat dotting his skull.  
Something has him on edge and you feel your soul flutter, wanting to please him, to give him what he wants, but you set your face firm. 

“I’m going Sans, I’m looking forward to this and it’s been planned for ages, why shouldn’t I go?” You had a lifetime of being controlled, you won’t put up with it again. 

Sans runs his hand over his skull making a scraping sound, but before he can answer you Gaster walks sedately down the stairs. 

“*Sans, do stop delaying poor Abbeline, she has places to be. There’s a good chap.*” Gaster seems cheerful as he speaks but you can feel the steel behind his words as his eldest son steps aside for you to pass with a sigh. 

“yeah, sure. ‘course.” He mutters lowly. 

Papyrus lifts you easily into a princess carry as you giggle.  
“And So! We! Depart! For! Adventure!” He proclaims, proudly taking you out to his shining cherry red convertible.   
“Papyrus! He Smells Like The Moon!”   
~~~~~

“*What was that all about? Do you want her to feel trapped? What were you all thinking?*” Gaster hisses angrily after you’ve left, his arms folded as his spectral hands fly in agitated motion signing his displeasure. 

“dunno’ what ya’ talking about pops.” Growls Sans as he vanishes from sight.

“SHE SHOULDN’T HAVE GONE!” Bellows Blue, shocking Gaster and stomping to his room. 

Edge glares daggers and stalks off without a word as Red snarls lowly and teleports away, a discarded sweater of yours clutched in his hands.

Stretch raises a brow ridge at Gaster who stands there looking stunned. 

“don’t look at me, i’m gonna wait here till she gets back.” He says sliding down so he’s stretched out(heh) his arms behind his skull, but his sockets glued to the door. 

Gaster’s sockets narrow in thought for a second before he suddenly slaps his palm against his head, his eyelight peeking out through the hole in it.   
“*Ah...Of course, well... This should be very interesting indeed.*” He smirks making his way back to his lab. 

~~~~~

Arriving at the adorable home of Alphys and Undyne you couldn’t help but be charmed.  
They had built it themselves to look exactly like a traditional Japanese house, all shining wood floors, crafted paper sliding doors and a cherry tree lined garden.   
You suspected Alphys used magic to keep them permanently in bloom, it was hardly cherry blossom season now!   
It even seemed to have a dojo tucked to the side, a gorgeous koi fish pond wrapping around the veranda. 

It was exactly right for them. 

“Abbeline, y...you made it!” Squeaked the tiny lizard happily, her sharp little claws making a pleasant stutter on the polished floor as she excitedly pulled you into her home. You admired her pretty galaxy print skater dress, determined to buy one for yourself as she blushed at your compliments.

“Yo punk, take it easy with the flirting with my wifu.” Undyne appeared from the side of the house, clearly fresh from her workout in a tight spandex croptop and lace up training leggings, showing of her tight, sinuous body.   
Her shark like grin puts you at ease immediately as she grabs Papyrus in a headlock and aggressively rubs her knuckles into his skull.

“Heya bone boy, how ya’ doin’?” She crows happily as Papyrus’s eyelights seem to boggle.

“PLEASE DO NOT NOOGIE THE SKELETON!” He squawks, struggling. 

Undyne lets him go with a light hearted chuckle, grasping him by the shoulder.  
“Thanks for bringing the weeny over Paps, next time I’ll be sure to invite all you boys, but for now! It’s girl talk and all that crap!”  
She chortles triumphantly, grabbing your bag and hefting it easily. 

“Oh..Yes, Of Course, I’ll Be Going... Yes.” Papyrus wrings his hands together and eyes you nervously. 

“Aww Pappy, did you want to stay?” Your soul melts instantly as you look up at the ridiculously tall sad Skellie. 

“No..No, You Need Your... Lady Time. I’ll Just.. Be Here To Pick You Up Tomorrow!” He suddenly declares proudly, throwing out his chest and striking a dramatic pose that you know for sure he’s copying from the Mettaton show. 

He marches out the door with a wave and is gone. 

“I miss when he used to jump out my windows.” Sighs Undyne, misty eyed with memories, making you tilt your head with a raised brow. What the heck?

“C..Come on Abby, I’ll show you our movie room, I.. I hope you like anime?” Alpyhs shyly takes your hand in hers and leads the way.

“I do like anime, but I’m not sure it’s the kind you like Alph.” You smile, indicating the massive Mew Mew Kissy Cutie poster she has hanging on the wall beside the large doorway she’s leading you to. 

Undyne grins slyly and gives you a side eye.  
“Oh yeah punk? I hope your not trying to corrupt my girl with any naughty stuff?” 

“N..no! Why would you think that!?” You gasp, your skull turning a bright turquoise as you look at her in shock.  
“I like horror, like Elfen Lied or Higurashi no koro ni...Jeeze!” Your indignation making Undyne snicker evilly.

“O..oh! Then I know just thing thing for us to watch!” Alphys eagerly lead the way into the movie room.

You stand there gaping in awe, it’s a movie lovers dream.  
Dark red walls, no windows, a screen that could easily be used for a drive in theatre and plush carpet that your feet sank into as you walked forwards.   
Instead of chairs, the scaled pair had opted for giant bean bag seats, each looking like a plush crimson pillow and arranged around the screen haphazardly. In the centre a low kotasu like table held a selection of snacks and drinks, the girls had set up for the long haul.

As you spin around to take in the room you notice the walls are lined with shelves upon shelves of anime figurines, each set lovingly positioned into tiny battle scenarios or school yard tropes, you had been taken in by some serious otaku. 

“Wow guys, you take your anime really seriously, huh?” You are completely overwhelmed by the level of weeb you are witnessing. 

“You better believe it dweeb, no one can match my girl for anime passion!” Undyne proudly picks Alphys up and swings the blushing dinosaur woman in a wide circle. 

Once the P.D.A was over Alphys pushed her tiny glasses up in her snout, taking a bean bag and snatching up the wireless keyboard next to her poofy seat.   
“Pick a c...chair Abby, tonight we binge watch!” She declares, typing at speed and selecting the ultimate in magical girl horror anime! Mahou Shoujo Site and Madoka mahou shoujo! 

~~~~~

“C..Come in Abby! You must like one of them, you’re living in a real life reverse harem!” 

You are laying in your belly, sinking wonderfully into the plush cushion of the beanbag, your arms out in front of you as you munch on some excellent monster snacks.  
Alphys and Undyne are opposite you in the same position in their own cushions, the table between you as you gossip.

The movies had been fantastic and you and   
Alphys had gone over the plot in detail for hours and Undyne had cackled at the violent and bloody scenes, but now it was time for obligatory girl talk! 

“Uuuhg, you guys are not gonna’ drop this are you?” You groan playfully, lobbing popcorn at Undyne who snapped it in her steely jaws.

“No way punk, this stuff is gold, so dish!” 

They look at you expectantly, their eyes gleaming in the low light as you consider your options.   
You’ve never had girl friends before, no one to talk to other than your sister and she was never one to open up... too much chance of getting hurt. So the opportunity to just be... girly... the temptation was real. 

“Well... I guess to start with, we had a drinks night after the Event, I got changed into comfortable clothes and like the uncultured moron I am, I came down in shorts and thigh high cat socks.” You mumble into the pillow, giggling manically. 

They both look at you in wide eyed horror, their faces colouring deeply.

“Y..you didn’t!” Alphys gasped her claws over her mouth.  
Undyne burst into a barking great laugh.  
“Fuhuhuhuhu! You must have made their night! Oh my stars!” 

“Yeah, it seemed to make an impact... I don’t remember much of the night, I got kinda’ drunk, but that. Yeah, crystal clear.”   
You sigh dramatically.  
“Oh, yeah and the day before, Stretch kissed me.” 

Their reaction was priceless, Alphys kicking her legs and squealing as Undyne demanded details.  
You couldn’t help it, you were having the time of your life.

~~~~~

You don’t remember dozing off, but you open your eyes groggily and realise you’ve fallen asleep in the home theatre, those giant beanbags were amazing and you vow to get one for your room. 

The only thing is, it’s incredibly hot.  
Someone had put a blanket on you so you throw it off quickly, but rather than helping the cooler air just seems to make your bones feel like they are burning from the inside.  
Are you getting sick, do monsters get sick?

You stagger out of the room in hopes of finding Alphys or Undyne, they would be able to help you.   
You just feel so warm, it must be a fever. 

As you lurch down the hallway you notice it’s light out. You’ve slept the whole night away. You can hear voices coming for deeper in the house so head towards it. 

You realise that you’ve found the kitchen, beautiful lacquered black surfaces gleam at you, making you squint your eyelights search for your favourite scaled ladies. 

They are both canoodling at the breakfast counter, noses nuzzling affectionately, lost in each others eyes.  
You sigh, letting out a little ‘aww’ and smile fondly as you watch them. 

The change is so sudden and dramatic you don’t even realise what’s going on when a glass drops to the floor and shatters loudly. 

Undyne is skittering away from you, her yellow gold eye wide and panicked, Alphys is standing in front of her, panting hard and holding Undyne’s arm firmly. Sweat beads both their brows and Undyne’s claws rend the doorway like melted butter.

“O..oh no... oh no...D’yne, honey, you need to go in the bedroom. I’ll call Papyrus, he’ll come get Abby.” 

As Undyne nods shakily and tries to stagger away, Alphys pulls her phone out and dials Papyrus. Through your panic you can see her tiny claws shaking enough to almost drop her phone. 

You have no idea what’s happening, what caused them to freak out so hard and teal coloured tears gather in your sockets and you stand, dumbfounded in the doorway. 

You’re shaking, you can feel your skull spinning, why did they look so shocked to see you? What did you do to make them look at you like that?  
Anxiety pulses through your soul as you clutch at your sternum.  
Did they know what you did? Is that why they looked so panicked, so mortified?  
Did you turn back into a vile human?

You looked down at your shaking hands, still skeletal. Fear gripped you and you started sobbing in earnest.

“Alphys... what’s wrong? Please... what did I do?” You can hear your voice break as you whimper, scared of what she’s going to say. 

She turns to look at you, her eyes wide and sweat dripping down her golden scales.   
“I..it’s not your fault Abby, you didn’t know, it’s ok...” she faulted, her eyes shifting to the side.   
“But... you’re in heat...” she stuttered weakly, her blush overtaking her whole face in a orange hue.   
Before you can even open your mouth a bang reverberates around the house and Papyrus bounds in with ridiculous amounts of energy.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE! WHAT IS...oh...”


	21. A Heated discussion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are really starting to *Heat* up now!  
> Poor Abby might have some *Heated* questions.  
> You know what they say, Can’t stand the *Heat* stay out of the kitchen! 
> 
> Ok, so as you might have guessed we are entering sinful chapters now.  
> This one has some steamy moments, but nothing I would consider smut. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments and support, it makes me want to keep going and going!
> 
> Comments do feed the author!

A heated discussion. 

Abby’s heat based thoughts are marked with { } 

 

“Papyrus? H..How did you get here so fast?!” The yellow lizard girl squeaked, dropping her phone and cursing lowly as it shattered in the black tiled flooring. 

“The Great Papyrus Is Always Prepared, So Slept In His Car So As To Be Close In An Emergency! Such As The One That Has Occurred!” He didn’t pose or strut, his whole focus on you.

“You s..slept in your car...Of course you d...did.” Alphys rubbed at her temples in a rare show of impatience.  
“D..did you know Abby’s heat was c..coming on Paps?”

Papyrus worried his hands together.   
“N..No? I Just Thought It Would Be Best If I Was Close...To...Her?”   
His sockets narrowing on you as you trembled and fidgeted in place.  
“I Will Take Abbyeline Home Now Thank You Alphys, Please Tell Undyne Goodbye For Us.”

Alphys’s brow raised as she looked up at the tall skeleton, her eyes flicker between you both as she nodded. 

His speed in scooping you into his arms startles you into squeaking. Sometimes you wished you weren’t quite so damn stereo typically feminine, but he felt really good, his bones on yours making the heat wane from your body momentarily before flaring up even hotter than before, making you squirm uneasily. 

You tried to turn to say goodbye to your little lizard friend, but she was already making her way to find Undyne as Papyrus carted you away to his car.   
Burrowing your face into Papyrus’s shoulder, you sniffled a little, your flanges curling into his ruffled shirt.   
“This sucks Pappy.” You whimper as he tucks you into your seat of the car, making sure to buckle you in firmly he mumbles softly, nuzzling your hair. 

As Papyrus drives you home, you notice he’s going quite a lot faster than he normally would. Pappy is usually one of the safest drivers you know, but right now he’s taking risks, undertaking and you are pretty sure that’s a red light he just passed through!   
You grip on to your seatbelt, sweat coating your palms as you try to dig your coccyx deeper into the seat. 

Papyrus is humming a song under his breath, his sockets wide in concentration as he leans as far forward in his seat as he can.  
There is a faint sheen of tangerine sweat on his skull, as you listen you can make out he’s humming a song from the Heathers musical you introduced him to a few weeks back.

“You Were Meant To Be Mine...” you hear him sing softly as you drive. For some reason you can feel a shiver along your entire spine. 

“Sans Will Know What To Do, Don’t Worry Dearest.” Papyrus’s grin sets firmly, his sockets never leaving the road as he weaves the car confidently down the driveway to the house. ‘Record time’ you think to yourself giddily. 

Picking you up bridal style, Papyrus carries you into the house. You can feel his nasal ridge in your hair, nuzzling and snuggling as he holds you tightly to his chest.

You melt against him, his scent of summer and salt filling your soul with a contented hum.   
{This is nice, he feels nice... he feels ... high energy, strong... loyal...he could protect you... he could protect your young...it feels... right.}

Wrinkling your nasal ridge you wonder what the hell that thought process was all about.

You can feel your soul calling out achingly.  
Something... several somethings reply somehow.

Papyrus kicks the door open, bursting it off its hinges in his eagerness to have you inside. 

The first sight that greets you is Blue, he vaults down over the banister, leaping from the second floor to be in front of you.   
His eyelights are sparkling and huge as his grin widens showing his fangs.  
“PRINCESS! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE MISSED YOU!” His arms reach for you but Papyrus pulls you back huffily.

{Blue looked strong... the way he leapt down those stairs, his energy levels are insane, he’d be great at looking after a baby bones or two...a good mate.}  
Oh Lordy, invasive thoughts much? Must be a symptom of the heat. You’ve never wanted kids before, but now? It seemed so damn important! 

“PAPPY! C’MON! SHARE!” Blue pouted, his hands opening and closing as he still reached for you and Papyrus backed away with narrowed sockets. 

A deep chuckle makes you look up and smile as Stretch lifts himself up from the sofa he’s been camped on the whole night waiting for your return.   
“sweetness isn’t a toy, let her down so she can get comfortable, eh?” He patted the chair beside him to tempt you to join him.   
{Stretch, he didn’t seem it but you could feel how powerful his soul was, it pulsed lazily calling out to yours... his magic would make beautiful baby bone pups, strong and healthy...} 

Before you can even reply the static of teleportation fills the room, Sans appearing next to his brother, eyelights blown wide and grin sharp, his fangs exposed in a show of dominance.  
{That’s a good mate, the most powerful, such high magic levels...take him, let him do what he wants... this is his territory... safe for baby bones to grow..}

As Sans scoops you into his arms and Papyrus growls lowly, the sound makes you clench your thighs even tighter.

Red arrives in a buzz of magic and territorial flare.  
“heeeyyy baby girl, wanna’ come see ol’ red?”  
He purrs deeply as your head snaps towards him.  
{Not quite as strong, but his LV shows a warrior, a protector. He would be a good mate, still very powerful magic.} 

Edge skids around the corner of the room, his claws rake along the wood of the doorway as his sockets narrow and smouldering red eye light focused on you.   
{Powerful, strong. He would raise brilliant bone pups, a warrior, strict and loyal. A good mate.} 

{Choose... Choose? Why? All good mates, many baby bone pups... soul wants all...}   
You whimpered, your heated invasive thoughts crowding your skull as you shuddered, pressing your thighs together, arousal throbbing over your body, you didn’t know what to do with yourself as Sans pulled you in tight, snarling at the other males in his territory. 

“BASIC! SANS...PUT HER DOWN, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SAID TO LET HER MAKE HER OWN...HEY!!” Edge’s voice is cut off as Sans teleports you away. 

~~~~~

Laying you on your bed Sans hovers over you, his flanges gently brushing back your hair, a low contented rumble in his chest.  
“you o.k babe?” His nasal ridge ghosting over yours as you cling to his hoodie. 

“I’m not really sure, I feel weird.” You can feel your breath coming in short puffs and you know your scent is overpowering.   
Sans himself had told you that first day you had been a skeleton. Fresh green apples and toffee. 

You can smell Sans too, so much stronger than before, pine wood and snow. Fresh, clean and outdoorsy. It makes you want to bite him. 

Hard. 

Sans smile is crooked, his eyelights wide and fuzzy as he tries to pry your hands off his jacket.   
“look, you are in control right now, kinda, so im’a put a barrier around your room. it’ll stop anyone gettin’ in, includin’ by teleportation, ok?” 

Your brow creases as you tilt your head to the side.  
“Why? I want to see you guys...” your voice trailed off as you though about it and your flushed face deepens in colour as realisation hits you. 

“i can’t stop you leaving this room kid, i don’t have that kinda’ power, but if you don’t come out, no one can get at ya’.”  
He sighed deeply, his flanges working through the nebulous strands of your hair.   
“but a heat is meant for you to find a mate, that’s what your body is gonna’ make you do. i can make sure they don’t touch ya’ but if you choose someone, that’s your call.” 

“C..could I get pregnant if I do..um..choose someone?” Your voice is low and husky with the thought making heat pool in your hips.  
You notice Sans shift uncomfortably, trying not to touch your lower body as he holds you. 

“no. boss monsters have to have both synced heats and intent to breed. it’s a big deal as it’s the end of our immorality, so it ain’t something that can happen by accident.” He chuckles deeply.  
“as much as we might like the idea of it.” 

{Let him do what he wants, he’s so strong. Virile. That sexy voice, those gorgeous eyelights, he wants it too.. you can tell, smell the desire on him. Your soul calls him and his answers...} The heat thoughts fill your head again and your sockets are heavy, lidded with want as you look up at the big boned male above you. You lift a hand and trail it over his temporal bone.

He growls, a low bass note. Resonant.  
You can feel it thrum though your bones to your very core as his head lowers and he kisses you. 

There is no hesitation in his movements as his mouth claims yours roughly, his tongue seeking yours in a passionate dance, overpowering you as you melt with pleasure. Soft mewling sounds are the only response you can muster, your arms circling his neck and pulling him closer. 

Sighing deeply Sans pulls away making you moan in disappointment. He rests his skull against yours, his sockets closed as he pants dryly and you pepper his mandible with tiny kisses.  
“c’mon babe, no fair, ya’ can’t expect a guy to behave if ya’ that fuckin’ cute.” He rumbles. 

{Don’t let him stop!} 

“I..I’m sorry, I know it’s just the heat, I won’t force you to...” You try to start but are silenced by his mouth on yours again, a thunderous growl emanating from his chest and to your delighted shock he rocks his pelvis against you making a happy trilling purr erupt from yours. Is that...?

“i wanted ya’ from the minute i met ya’, don’t ever think this...” he rocked his hip again making you moan as he hit the heated spot in your pelvis. “is just the heat.” 

{He wants you, always had. Be his.} 

You look up at him, the blush of your face reflecting off his stark white bones, his eyelights focused intently on your bottom lip as you chew it uncertainly.   
“but, i’m not the only one, i gotta’ be fair and let you choose fer yerself’.” you can see he doesn’t really believe what he’s saying. 

“i was hoping the others would have been sent back to their own worlds before this happened, but here we are... so be a good girl and stay in yer’ room tonight, ya’ full heat will hit tomorrow, instinct will show ya’ what’s what.” Sans chuckles, forcing himself up and off your prone body. You can hardly speak, nothing more than throaty moans seem to break free from your mouth. 

{Be a good girl, you are a good girl for the Alpha.} Wow. Your invasive thoughts are... needy you think to yourself as you nod.  
You can still hear yourself panting and whimpering for his touches as he looks down at you ruefully. 

“try to sleep babe, tomorrow is gonna’ be a long ass day.” He says as he walks out the door, letting it click locked behind him.  
You can hear the shouts from the other males, loud accusations and rumbling snarls as Sans placates them. 

Deciding a shower will cool you off you strip down, whimpering as your flanges catch your bones and head to the bathroom.  
Your reflection catches your eye socket as you pass.

You have form.

No more bare stark bones, now the gaps between are filled with the shimmering soap bubble colours of your magic, the swell of your thighs, the curve of your hips and the largess of your full chest greet you as you look at yourself. 

You spin slowly, taking in the curvature of your old human body, now interpreted in translucent magical flesh.   
You can feel the heat pooling in your hips, and you can feel slickness coating your thighs as you trail your flanges over your breasts. 

This makes things interesting.


	22. In the heat of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first day of your true heat, the boys want to respect you.
> 
> You don’t want to be respected. 
> 
> Sinful stuff ahead my friends, not smut but pretty descriptive anyway. 
> 
> Thank you for all your wonderful support and comments as always, it means a lot to me that y’all like my silly story!
> 
> On that note, who would you like to get Abby’s V-Card?  
> I know who I have in mind but I’m curious who you would want to have sexy times with our skellie girl first!

In the heat of it. 

Waking up was, different, charged. Like you were filled with pure energy.   
You could feel a weight in your chest, it felt like it was pulling you, encouraging you to get out of your bed, out of your room and down into the fug of male pheromones you could sense on the floor below.   
{You should just... roll...in it.} 

Breathing was different too, you could feel the short sharp pants as you took in the scents around you, almost tasting the air, snake like.   
{How do *they* taste?} 

You stretch your jaw in a yawn and realise your incisor fangs seem longer, sharper as you run your tongue over them.   
Normally they are small and cute, it’s one of the reasons Red calls you kitten, but now they are stronger. Ready for biting.  
{Bite them all! Claim mate! Mark! Fight rivals!} 

The heat of your bones feels like molten lead as it runs through the magical marrow that makes up your being, you can see the shape of your thighs and hips shimmer in the flow of extra magic you are producing.   
{Pretty, you should show it off, let them see the goods..} 

Letting out a deep sigh you paw through your wardrobe, listlessly pushing through your clothes for something that your heat addled mind will let you wear.  
{Not that, it shows no cleavage. No.. too long.. too frumpy, need something light...easy to take off..}   
You can almost see yourself as a separate being, watching your instincts running the show. You’ve never had to deal with this before, so control is not an option. 

That’s when your hand falls on the perfect thing. A white lace camisole dress.   
The v-neck is super low and shows off the full extent of your new ecto-torso, you grin at the sight of your rib bones as you view them from the low cut sides.  
The dress is short and fits to your curves perfectly... {knee high socks? No, too soon.. secret weapon for later...Panties?...nah.}   
The skirt is floaty and short. Perfect. 

{Time To hunt.} 

~~~~~

Gaster takes a look over the gathered and restless skeleton males.  
His eyebrow ridge raised in askance as he watches Sans pace back and forth at speed.

Red is sat at the breakfast nook, his leg bouncing in agitation as he rests his skull against his clenched hands.

Stretch is still laid out in the sofa, but his foot bobs frantically up and down as he sockets are locked in a closed frown. 

The younger skeletons are sat around the dinning table further in the house, still within sight but whispering to each other urgently as they frequently glance up at the stairwell. 

“*Are You sure you can handle this Sans?*”  
Gaster asks worriedly as he picked up his suitcase and made his way to the door.

“yes, no one will touch her. you should go.”   
The heavy set skeleton grit out between clenched teeth.  
Having Gaster in the house right now was painful. Sans territorial instincts were acting up fitfully in the presence of his father. Another Alpha male.   
At least will the others it was slightly easier.   
The knowledge of their shared soul mate letting him accept them. Kind of. 

Gaster rolled his eyelights and opened the door to step through muttering to himself.  
“*Stars help us all when you’re all in heat.*” 

Only seconds after Gaster departed did you make your displeasure known.

“What do you mean, ‘No one will touch her’?” You snarl from the top of the stairwell.  
{They would deny your choice? They would dare!?} 

“abby...”Sans sounds nervous as he looks up at you. His face flushes a bright blue as he quickly turns away, his incisor clamped over his lower lip. 

The others snap their heads around to look at you instantly. You can smell their nervous arousal, their agitation and need. 

Edge is the first to reply to you, his arms folded tightly and his head turning away from you as his zygomatic arches colour with a dusting of burnt orange.   
“IT WOULD NOT BE RIGHT FOR YOUR FIRST TIME TO BE DURING A HEAT. YOU ARE NOT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND.” He hisses our through gritted fangs.   
{No!} 

Narrowing your sockets you raise a single brow ridge as you lay your gaze over the assembled group.   
Each one has slowly made their way closer to where you are standing, their eyelights glued to your near naked form.   
{That won’t stop us, let them try to deny what they really want, silly mates.} 

Slowly and sinuously you walk down the stairs towards them, you sway your hips and smiles softly, trailing your fingers on the banister lightly. 

Blue eyes you warily, twisting his flanges together as he bounces from one foot to the other.  
“WE ARE TRYING TO PROTECT YOU, MAIDEN. WE WANT TO KEEP YOU SAFE!” His eyelights are large and shine in his earnestness.   
{He’s lying, he wants you... you can smell it on him, on ALL of them.} 

“It’s True! Your Instincts Will Lead You Into Actions You Would Not Normally Consider, That Is Not A Good Thing, So We Will Stay And Keep You From Doing Anything You Might Regret!” Papyrus proclaims proudly, his chest flung out in his signature pose and stance. 

You grin wickedly and saunter easily over to the tallest cinnamon roll, lazily reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck.  
He’s so tall that you have to stand on tiptoe, your arms stretched out over your head.

“Why are my instincts not a good thing Pappy?” you purr huskily as Papyrus’s sockets widen comically and he erupts in a sunset blush {Papyrus .exe is no longer working.} He freezes to the spot, his large hands hovering just above your hips. 

“fucking hell sweetheart.. what are ya’ doin?!” Red groans and his drops his skull to the table with a thunk as the dress you are hardly wearing lifts with your arms, exposing your lack of underwear. {They can try to ignore your charms, they will fail.} 

Edge and Blue spin around to hide their brightly lit faces immediately as Stretch, still prone on his sofa, chuckles appreciatively. 

“s’a good look for ya’ honey.” He smirks, letting his eyelights rove over your body.   
You can scent he’s been smoking heavily, probably trying to dull his own need and impulses. 

You look across to him, your sockets lidded heavily as your grin widens. With a final pat to the currently ‘stunned into petrification’ Papyrus’s cheekbone, you stride to the laid out stoner. 

Sans lets out a low and resonant growl as you pass him, his eyelights have not left you since you appeared, but you send him a look of annoyance and he looks away flinching, rubbing the back of his skull with his hand. {Deal with you later.} 

“Hi Rus, How you doing?” Sliding your hand up his laid out leg makes him gulp audibly, using his private pet name in such a needy singsong voice is a low blow and you know it. 

“good. i’m good...its good... what are ya’ doin’?” This last is almost squeaked out between his clenched teeth as you slide over to sit in his lap, cowgirl style.   
{Like you don’t know.}

“I want to play, Sans said my instincts would show me what to do, so I’m letting them.” Pouting cutely you squirm against the ridges and folds of Stretches cargo pants, gasping gently as the coldness if the zipper touches your most intimate parts. 

Parts you thought you would never even have again. {Oh stars! It’s not enough! Need more! So much more!}

Stretch groans, pushing the balls of his hands into his eye sockets with frustration.   
“ya’ gonna’ need ta stop that sweetness.”   
He mumbled heavily.   
{Nope!} 

“SANS SAID THAT DID HE?” Blue looked to his larger double with a raised brow. 

“yeah, i did, don’t mean we have ta’ act on it blue boy, she can take her pick and then we wait to see if she still feels the same, after her heat.” His sockets narrow on the smaller version of himself.

“YOU ARE A BIGGER MORON THAN I THOUGHT, BASIC.   
IF YOU THINK SHE CAN CHOOSE JUST ONE OF US, YOU ARE FOOLING NO ONE BUT YOURSELF.”   
Edge snarled as he watched you writhing on his (not presently) chilled out doubles lap with envy.   
{Touch me!} 

Stretch is close to panic at this point, his hands open and close urgently just above your waist, all his self control is focused on not bucking up into you as his socket flares with repressed tangerine coloured magic.  
“c’mon guys, little help here?” He practically whimpers.   
{Silly skellie, don’t fight it, I can tell you like this.} 

It’s Red who moves the fastest, his body flickering into the space next to you, his big hands gripping you by the upper arms to lift you from the struggling Stretch.

“o.k kitten, that’s enough of that.” His voice his low and heavy with lust as your heady scent hits him fully. {This one has less control, I can use that.} 

You lean forwards towards the edgy elder brother, his eyelights are intently focused on the sopping slickness of your thighs and the very distinct sticky puddle you’ve left on Stretch’s pants. {Take it all in lover.} 

“How can you tell if a skelly man is sexually excited?...He's breathing...” you whisper, smirking, unable to move as Red holds you at arms length. 

“SEX PUNS? REALLY ABBY!?” Blue face palms as Edge grips the top of his nasal ridge and sighs deeply.

Sans chuckles under his breath and Red snorts.   
“Fuckin’ hell kitten, could you be more perfect?”   
{ohhhhh?} 

You kick lazily, trying to run your bare toes over Reds ribs.  
“You're tastier than 3.14.” You purr out dreamily, and the laugh Red was about to let loose dies as he watches your eyelights morph into perfect little hearts.  
{Take me.} 

He swallows reflectively and his breathing hitches as his control slips and a rumbling growl starts in his chest.   
{Good boy, take what’s offered, don’t anyone stop you.} 

Red adjusts you so he can hold you in his arms, your small size making his hand just the right size to fit around your pert bottom.  
You watch as the realisation of his situation hits him and his eyelights dilate completely.  
He now has a hand full of your naked ass, your juices tricking between his flanges.   
{oh you are just a delight.}

Before he can react Edge plucks you from his arms, hoisting you bridal style. If it had been anyone else they would have lost an arm, but as it is he just gazes at you both with a blissed our grin, lifting his wet palm to his mouth and licking it clean without shame.{ There we go, one down... five to go...} 

“I THINK ITS BEST IF YOU GIVE ABBYELINE TO ME BROTHER.” Edge declares huffily, you can feel his bones faintly rattle against you. 

Running your hands along his mandible you pull his skull to yours, his sockets widening in shock as your mouth meets his.  
Edge trembles, his body going ridged momentarily before he melts completely, his moan deep and throaty as you kiss him deeply. 

Sans sighs as Papyrus looks over to him with worry.  
“HOW LONG TILL’ HER HEAT IS DONE BROTHER?” 

“‘bout a week.” He grumbles and watched Blue try to pry you out of Edges arms, both of them shouting loudly as you seem to giggle in delight.   
Stretch finally moves to back up his brother while surreptitiously palming the wet of his shorts. 

Sans sans Papyrus share a look and sigh deeply.

It’s going to be a long week.


	23. Packing Heat*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut, this is a smutty chapter, you have been warned!
> 
> Thank you all so so much for the feedback, kudos and comments! It means the world to me, so much so, that I re wrote a huge chunk of story to fit with your votes! Coming soon! 
> 
> Now! On with the naughty stuff!

Packing heat. 

It’s been four days.

Four days of teasing, begging and wheedling the skeletons in your house.

Four days of near constant cuddling, petting, kissing and low, murmuring voices.

{Oh my god will someone just fuck me already!?!}

Pacing back and forth across the living room, you are frustrated, horny and angry.  
The strap of your black camisole hangs off your shoulder and your skeletal feet make a ceramic tapping sound as you stomp. 

{whywhywhywhywhywhywhy??? Why not!?!} 

The gathered clutter of skeletons around you look exhausted, deep bags etched under their sockets as they watch you warily.  
Each one is sweating lightly. The gleam off all your bones looks almost like an oil slick, rainbow nacre. 

The room is darkened as the sun is setting and the only light comes from the vibrant glowing in your chest, the line of your ribs clearly visible through the thin fabric as you whimper with need. The smell of your heat is thick and cloying, addling your mind with near constant instinct driven thoughts. 

“YOU SHOULD SIT PRINCESS, YOU HAVEN’T EATTEN IN DAYS, YOU MUST BE TIRED.” Blue tries to persuade you, his tone gentle and his expression worried.   
{Don’t need food. Need to mate.} 

“Can’t Blue, everything hurts.” Your voice is dry, husky with want as your hazy eye lights turn to your friend. 

“AT LEAST HAVE SOME WATER MY DEAR, YOU WILL BURN YOURSELF OUT AT THIS RATE, YOU NEED FLUIDS.” Edge holds out a bottle of water to you, but you are too distracted by the fact he has no shirt on.  
You purr softly as you drop yourself into his lap, fingers working around his floating rib.   
{Play with me...please...} 

Tutting gently, Edge untangles your hand and pets your hair as he tries to get you to drink.   
He is uncharacteristically gentle and patient with you, showing the kindness that would have been his main trait if his world were different. 

You eye him wilfully and let the water trickle from your mouth and down your cleavage making him swallow reflectively, the situationally present glow on his zygomatic arches deepens in hue. 

“why is her heat still so intense? it shoulda’ started burnin’ off by now surely.” Stretch grumbles, resting his head on the back of the sofa. His ribs rise and fall erratically, the only sign he shows of his internal struggle. 

“can’t figure it out, i’ve never seen anythin’ like it. it’s like it can’t burn itself off.” Sans muttered, his skull buried in his hands as he sat. He wanted the others gone. If they weren’t here he could have taken care of you properly, but with them here...

Papyrus sighed deeply from his seat on the floor by Sans feet.  
“I Still Don’t See Why We Can’t Help Abbyeline With This, I Don’t Like Just Watching Her Suffer.” He frowned, his brow ridge wrinkling.  
“I Never Have This Trouble With My Heat, Even Though I’ve Never Mated Either. It’s Very Odd.”

{Touch me, oh my god, touch me!} 

The ringing of an insistent phone tone made everyone startle in their seats, turning towards Sans as he fumbled with his pocket to find the offending item.

“gaster? wha...” sans voice dies at the irate yammering from his father in the phone.

“fine, yeah..i know pops, ok. couple days maybe. yeah. o.k. bye.” 

Sans looked harried as he hung up, his eyesights flicking from you to the others.   
Even in your heated state you notice the bags under his sockets seem etched deeper. 

“it’s the machine.” He stated bluntly.  
“the monitoring system is going haywire, we need to check it out, dad’s threatening to come over and do it himself, so i’m gonna’ need yer’ help.” He nods his skull towards the other elder brothers. 

“an’ leave kitten like this? yeah. no.” Red growled from his position crouched on the floor beside his brother. Thick gouges from his frustrated clawing mar the wooden flooring. 

“we helped put the damn thing back together, what’s wrong with it now that ya’ can’t fix yer’self?” Stretch asked raising his head, legs spread and his body lolling lazily. 

“it’s fluctuatin’ in the same way as it did when ya’ got pulled here. gaster wants to be sure the same don’t happen again. that or, ya’ know... explode an’ dust us all.” 

That got the lazier skeletons attention. They looked at each other nervously and nodded.

“yeah o.k.” Stretch agrees, looking at his brother and you, protective instincts flaring. 

“let’s get this over with.” Grumbles Red moodily, his eyelights flickering to you and Edge with much the same reaction.   
“last thin’ we need is more o’us turnin’ up.” 

Sans looks to Papyrus, his sockets dark and his smile almost gone.  
“same rules still apply bro, no one touches her. i’m countin’ on ya’ ta’ make sure, o.k?” 

Papyrus rolls his eyelights and nods, not intimidated at all.   
“Yes Brother, I Know. Kisses And Hugs Only. You Can Trust Us.” 

“ain’t no one i trust more bro. just makin’ sure.” 

You whimper and mewl as they leave you reluctantly. They cast you continual looks, clearly frustrated and irritated, huffing out snarls and grumbling growls before they all ‘port away to prevent what ever is going on in the lab. 

Blue claps his gloves hands together and looks at you brightly.  
“WELL, I BELIEVE THAT A COOL BATH AND SOME PERSONAL PLEASURE TIME WOULD DO THE PRINCESS WONDERS, DON’T YOU BOTH AGREE?” 

Edge raises his brow ridges and eyes the bouncy clone of his brother is surprise.  
“THAT IS NOT A TERRIBLE IDEA ACTUALLY, I’M IMPRESSED.” He admits haughtily. 

Smiling widely Papyrus looks to you as you squirm uncomfortably in Edges lap.  
“What Do You Think My Dearest? A Little Self Release Could Be Just The Thing You Need. It Gets Me Though My Own Heats.” 

“I don’t know how.” Your voice is a husky whisper, your soul glowing brightly, pulsing and calling to your would-be mates. 

“Pardon Me?” Papyrus looks blankly at you, wondering if he misunderstood you.

“I don’t know how to... self pleasure Pappy, I’ve never tried it.” If you could have blushed more, you would have. But your skull is over flushed with magic and you already shine with glittery perspiration. 

“WELL...THAT MIGHT EXPLAIN WHY YOUR HEAT CAN’T BURN OFF...” Edge gulps audibly, his sockets narrowing in thought.   
You notice how his claws tighten on you fractionally. 

“WE SHOULD TEACH HER.” Blues sockets are dark, his grin wide enough to show off his fangs. His bone give off a faint rattle as he fights to keep himself still. 

“Blue..” Papyrus cautions him sternly with a look but the hyper active version of his brother grins even more.

“WE DON’T NEED TO TOUCH HER, JUST... INSTRUCT HER.” Blue looks to Edge and Papyrus. They are silent, thoughtful.

“Yes...please.” You choke out plaintively, trembling with repressed urges. If this is all they will offer, you will beg if need be. 

Papyrus makes the call. He wanted to help you, seeing you suffer pulled and stabbed at his kind soul.   
“Bath First. Then We Shall See.”   
~~~~~

Carefully, as if you were made of some exquisite glass, Edge carried you into his room. Your room was still blocked off by a barrier that they could not enter.  
{His scent is so strong here, chocolate and leather. Yummy.}

As Papyrus fussed about in the adjoined bathroom, Edge and Blue crooned and petted you into a whimpering, needful mess. You begged for them to touch you, to take you, but all they gave were gentle kisses and caresses of your hair.  
{Touch me more, no no.. more! Please!}

When Pap called that he was done, they swiftly took you into the steam filled room.  
Clearly some sweet almond oils had been added to the near tepid water and you couldn’t help but smile as you notice dried rose petals had been added, a kind and thoughtful addition that told of Papyrus’s caring nature.   
{Such a sweet goober, he would be a perfect loving mate.} 

You stripped off your sodden, sweat soaked dress, smirking at the heavily blushed skulls of the active skeletons as it pooled at your feet. You trailed your flanges over your swollen breasts, gasping at their sensitivity. The glow of your echo flesh shimmering over the waters surface.  
{look at me..look at what you do to me..} 

The water practically hissed from the heat radiating from you as you stepped into the claw footed tub. Gentle hands helped to wash you of the clinging, slightly shimmering sweat that seemed to seep from you continually, filling the air with your apple and caramel scent.

The touch of their careful and strong flanges sending you into squeaking, shivering spasms of pleasure. {harder!}   
Long jointed fingers massaged the soap from your hair, gently unwrapping it’s tangling tendrils as it tried to hold them closer. {Purrrrrrr...} 

Strong, considerate arms lifted you from the slowly cooling water, wrapping you gently in a fluffy towel that already felt too hot and tight on your bones, your head lolled against the sternum of the one who held you, your fingers searching out the gaps in their ribs and tangling in them.  
You can hear the startle gasp and lust fill growl of who ever it was, at this point you don’t know and don’t much care.   
{You want it too, why do you all fight it?}

Laying back into Edges bed, you carelessly shrug off the towel, you feel too hot. The touch of cool evening air causes a slight shimmer of pheromone laced steam to rise from your heated bones and shining ecto form. {No relief, no respite... only burning.} 

Papyrus is on your right, kneeling by your side, Edge on the left and a very eager, bouncy and happy Blue is resting his head on his arms at your feet. You run your toes along his mandible playfully.   
{Blue would be the first to succumb if I could only persuade him..he’s just so...eager.} 

“LAY BACK AND CLOSE YOUR EYE SOCKETS DARLING ONE.” Edge instructs you, his voice startlingly gentle.  
“WE CAN NOT TOUCH YOU WITH OUR MAGIC, YOU WILL NEED TO DO THIS YOURSELF.” 

“Can’t you touch me with your hands?” You wheedle needfully, your thighs clenching tightly together in the hopes of gaining some kind of friction. {I can feel you want me, it’s not fair!}

“Not In That Way Dearest, It Would Be Against My Brothers Wishes And Not Fair Play, The Great Papyrus Always Plays Fair!”   
Somehow he manages to pose dramatically in his kneeled down position. {Fucking Sans!} 

“THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE AND HIS COMRADES WILL BE INSTRUCTING YOU SO THAT YOU CAN ACHIVE PEAK SATISFACTION!” Declares Blue enthusiastically. His voice is surprisingly deep and low, unusually so for him. {What happened to sweet baby Blue?} 

Edge gives them both exasperated looks and rolls his eyelights.  
His poor soul mate was burning up with heat and lust and all they could do was watch and wait thanks to a control freak lollygagger. How could these simpletons take things so calmly?! 

If he was Alpha you would have been unable to walk, so thoroughly you would have been mated. But here they were, hoping to help you by talking you through masturbation. 

Ridiculous.

Ugh! Even in his skull he could hear the dick pun. God damn it. 

 

“ARE YOU READY PRINCESS? WE WANT YOU TO BE COMFORTABLE.” Blue continues huskily, his flanges stroking the arch of your foot playfully to make you squirm.{T..tickles..} 

It’s all you can do to nod, arcing your spine as the waves of heat throb through your body, you can already feel the sweat and musky juices soaking the sheets under you.  
{Oh god... it’s so hot... why won’t it stop!?}

“IF YOU ARE READY, THEN VERY CAREFULLY...I WANT YOU TO RUN YOUR FLANGE TIPS OVER YOUR BREASTS...FEEL HOW SWOLLEN AND TENDER THEY ARE?”   
Edge takes the lead, his voice low and sonorous. {Haaaa...so sensitive!}   
“GENTLE, DARLING ONE. DO ONLY AS WE SAY, YOU HAVE TO TRUST US.” 

{I do...I really do.} 

Papyrus looks flushed and shy, his eyelights flicker to the side as he lowers his blushing skull.  
“The Floating Rib Is The Most Pleasant To Touch... I Would Like It If You Were To Caress The Underside, Very Lightly.” 

Doing so makes you hiss in a breath. Pleasure radiates across your torso, but you can feel something more... something that echoes across your soul. {Pappy...it feels so good...} 

“YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL, PRINCESS. I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE MORE OF THOSE PLEASURED EXPRESSIONS.” Blue purrs from the bottom of your bed.{Genuine compliments!} 

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT TO CONTINUE MY DEAR? WE WILL ONLY KEEP GOING IF YOU WISH IT?” Edge asks you quietly, his Scarlett eyelights boring into you, seeming to look into the very deepest part of you. 

You nod sluggishly, your fingers running leisurely over the magical form of your body, your breaths coming in short huffs, the fact you don’t need to breath doesn’t seem to mean anything as you take in the scents of the skeletons surrounding you.   
{I couldn’t stop now if I tried!} 

The smile that spreads over Papyrus’s skull is instant and down right wicked.  
Even in your hazy heated state you are startled by the naughty look he gives you.  
{P..Pappy?} 

“Then Let Us Begin.” 

His hand hovers over your chest, his eyelights lidded heavily as they lock with yours.  
In a gentle pulling motion he tugs at the light glowing in your ribcage, you feel him plucking your very soul from the centre of your chest as your jaw drops, a gasp of air escaping you. {Oh my god..What the..oh my god!} 

Papyrus never touches it, only hovering his hands around it as he guides it into the open. He sighs happily as it gently spins above you. You can’t look away.  
The pulsing, glowing light fills the room in a kaleidoscope of pale colours and you hear Edge and Blue murmur soothingly in admiration. 

The very culmination of your being, everything that you are.  
This tiny inverted, star white heart makes up everything that is you.

Your soul.

Edge caresses your hand and gently guides you to hold your soul, cupping it around the delicate shining thing. In its whiteness you can see muted glistening colour flicker over its surface like a pearl. Turquoise seems to dominate the spectrum, swirling with blue and green similar to a soap bubble as it glows in your palm.  
{That..it’s me... I feel so good.. }

“YOU ARE SO GORGEOUS PRINCESS, YOU HAVE A TRULY MAGNIFICENT SOUL.” Sighs Blue, his large sky coloured eyelights reflect the nacre of your soul and you can feel it shiver in delight at his compliment.  
Out in the open like this all you feel is raw and vibrant, the heat of your season ebbs slightly as you look at yourself. The throbbing, searing heat in your bones feels better, less urgent. {So pretty...} 

“TRY TOUCHING IT..” Edge murmurs, his voice cracking slightly.   
“BE VERY GENTLE.” His instruction isn’t needed in this, you wouldn’t ever dare be rough with the delicate spun glass that is your soul. 

Reaching out tentatively with your pointer flange, you run it down the centre of the floating heart.  
The reaction is immediate.  
Your jaw drops as you let out a keening yowl of pleasure, your spine curling back off the soaked bed, your soul trembles in time with the shaking of your bones and seems to drip thick glowing liquid into your heaving chest. {Holy fucking god damn it jeezus fuck what!?!} 

The sensation rocks you so completely that you don’t even notice the skeletons surrounding you squirming in place as they smile down at you with pride. They had helped you find this satisfaction and this was only the beginning. 

”EASY NOW PRINCESS, DON’T RUSH, WE HAVE ALL DAY.” Blue chuckles as he watches you repeat the motion with your finger again, struggling to draw in ragged breaths as your body is overwhelmed with the rapture of your first ever orgasms.  
{More..more!! Never stop!} 

Instinctually your free hand wanders from your breasts to the apex of your thighs, your flanges dig into the ecto flesh, mindlessly moving towards the swollen folds formed there.

Hairless and plump, the labia are covered in your own lubrication, glittering with magic and need. Your hips lift wantonly, as if of their own accord and you let out a mewl of frustration. {H..How..tell me..} 

“Do You Want To Stop Dearest?” Papyrus asks, knowing full well the answer. 

“No! Please, it’s so good.. it feels so good...” your head thrashes from side to side as you loose yourself to the sensations.

“THEN YOU SHOULD TOUCH YOURSELF THE SAME WAY AS YOU CARESS YOUR SOUL DARLING ONE, SHOW US HOW GOOD YOU FEEL.” Commands Edge his hands running through your hair as Papyrus strokes the bones of your arms and Blue runs his flanges teasingly down your calves. 

They are breathing heavily, sweat beading their skulls as they writhe in their seats, trying to hide the vibrant glowing in their own chests.   
They knew it was only their training and self control that prevented them taking you right then and there. 

Obediently you run your flange through the oil like slickness of your ready folds, the hidden pearl of your swollen clit makes you scream as you graze it fleetingly, the presence of your soul causes all your sensations to be magnified until you are beyond thought.  
Only the touch of your fingers matter, only the sound of their voices mean anything as they entice you into feeling more.   
{Ohh my god.. yessss... this... I needed this so bad...ohhh my god yes!} 

“OHH... PRINCESS...YOU ARE SO AMAZING, LOOK HOW WELL YOU TAKE THE PLEASURE...HOW PERFECTLY YOU FOLLOW OUR INSTRUCTIONS. SUCH A GOOD GIRL.” Blue croons at you, his grin so wide it threatens to split his skull in two.   
“ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT PART?”   
He stealthily crawls further up the bed between your spread legs, close enough that he can see your desperate ministrations easily as he inhales your scent deeply. 

“Y..yes... more... please more..” your voice is patched and cracked from your panting, but your begging seems to please them.   
{I’m yours, take all you want..I’m yours...}

Papyrus sighs and leans towards you, nuzzling into the crook of your neck and breathing in deeply as he eyes Blue.  
“Go No Further Blue, Do Not Make Me Stop You.” He mutters lowly, warning clear in his tone. {noooo...please!}

Blue raises his brow bone, his smile slipping slightly but nodding.  
“I KNOW PAPYRUS, I’M NOT STUPID.” He glances away and keeps his hands on your thighs, his thumbs caressing the glowing flesh deeply. 

Edge rumbles a growl deep in his chest, lowering his maw to your neck, grazing his sharp fangs over you, not biting down but showing his desire to do so.  
You shiver with delight, keening desperately and lifting your head, exposing your throat to both Edge and Papyrus in perfect supplication as your soul shimmers under your careful fondling.   
{T..That’s amazing...please..bite me more!} 

Blue’s eyesights snap back to you, his own growl resonating deeply inside him, his voice low and gravely as he watches you being nuzzled and nibbled by his brothers counterparts. 

“PUSH YOUR FINGERS INSIDE PRINCESS, FEEL ALL OF YOU.” He orders roughly. 

You obey before you can even think, naturally inclined towards submission.  
Sliding a flange into the tight and untouched core of your sexuality.   
{yesssss...ohh yesssss} 

Lewd sounds accompany your exploration, the sopping wetness of your desire, the panting yelps you can’t help but utter and the resonating groans of the males as they watch you indulge your instincts.   
You can’t push too far, a single finger being enough to feel comfortable, but it’s new and satisfying, you don’t want to stop.   
{morrrrreeeee} 

“TOUCH YOUR CLIT AGAIN DARLING ONE, I WANT TO SEE YOU COME UNDONE ONE MORE TIME.” Edge hisses against your neck, his sharp incisor grazing against you and sending you crashing to the precipice once more. 

You yowl like a wanton whore, revelling in the desire in his voice, the want in their scent and the lust in your bones as you sparingly rub at that tiny nub and are sent crashing into a delirium of relief and pleasure once more as your soul mates watch on in delight, uttering praise and encouragements.   
{I..I..lov..ohhh god yes!} 

~~~~~

Papyrus lifts his skull unsteadily, blinking his sockets blearily at Edges bedside clock, noticing the time he sighs deeply and looks towards the others in the room.  
You are asleep, worn out from hours of indulgence.  
Blue is curled at your feet, his eyelights glow in the dark of the room as he stares into nothingness.  
Edge is resting in the crook of his own arms, his ribs rise and fall steadily. 

It’s 3am, dark and silent outside and their brothers have still not returned.

At least your heat has broken, it seemed you needed the release to be able to get through the season. He can feel the coolness of your bones in comparison, smell the levels of your scent returning to normalcy. 

Nudging Edge silently and tapping Blue on the skull, he flicks his head to indicate they should leave the room.

Reluctantly they follow, casting longing looks back towards you as they gently close the door to Edge’s room behind them. 

“You Can Sleep In One Of The Guest Rooms For Tonight, If You Wish Edge?” Papyrus whispers as they make their way along the hallway sleepily, their steps noticeably heavy and dragging. 

“Yes, I Believe That Would Be Adequate.” Edge keeps his voice low, not wishing to disturb you with his normal dulcet tones. 

Blue lets out a huge yawn and rubbing his sockets looks over the stairwell banister.  
“Are Our Brothers Not Back Yet?” 

“No, It Seems Not..” Papyrus tries his hardest to not feel gnawing worry in his non-existent stomach, but it’s not like his brother to vanish for so long without at least a note.  
He casts his eyelights over the darkened room, the lack of light meaning little to him as he looks for a clue.

There. On the table, a yellow sticky note.  
Papyrus sighs in relief and jogs silently down to fetch it.

If it was possible for a skeleton to pale, he would have, his face falling as he drags himself back up the stairs again. 

He hands the note to the waiting Blue and Edge and their own faces mirror the look on Papyrus’s. 

‘came back to check on you, sounds like you were having fun while we were gone. we’ll have a chat once i’m back. sans.’ 

“Fuck..” they utter as one.


	24. Aftermath and revelations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the delay, I’ve had a crazy few weeks over overtime at work.
> 
> This chapter gave me a lot of trouble, so I’m very sorry if the first half is kind of not my best work. I still hope the second half will satisfy a few of my long time readers. I did promise after all;) 
> 
> All your comments and kudos have kept me going, it means a huge amount to me and feeds my need to keep going with this! You are all amazing!
> 
> If you like zombies and Fell Sans please check out my other work, Dead-Ication   
> It’s my way of getting out all my love for my big favourite, Red!

Waking up the next morning was excruciating.

Not in the physical sense, no. Physically your felt fine, good even. Relaxed and calm in a way you hadn’t felt before.

Mentally, you were dying.

The sheer amount of embarrassment filling your soul made it almost impossible to move.

All you could do was hold your hands over your face, curl into a fetal position and moan. 

What had you DONE?  
What had you SAID!?  
Oh god, you must have looked like a whore.  
A wanton slut, just like your father said you were. How would you ever show your face again?

Maybe you could go stay with Undyne and Alphys...forever?

No. No it was plain and simple, you were going to have to face the skeletons that had taught you how to....

Oh god. No.

You could feel the colour burning over your skull as you blushed hard enough to combust, only one thought dominating.

“Fuck my life.” 

Your thoughts wandered to the skeletons you had molested in your heat induced state.

Sans has told you he wanted you, that it wasn’t the heat talking and he always had.  
But how could you believe that? How could such a funny, charming and attractive man want something like you?

A killer, a needy, messed up pile of slutty trash. 

Not even a real monster. 

No one could ever want that. 

You sigh as you slump out of your bed and make your way into your shower.   
Thank stars for hot water. 

You ignore the fact that your fingers trailed the same paths as the night before.   
You ignore the fact that you came undone, trembling and panting under the hot water, imagining the voices of your house mates, the feel of their mouths on yours, their breathy moans as they caressed you.   
They had opened the floodgates and now you couldn’t help yourself. 

You washed away your shame, pressing your head against the cool tiles, your heat was gone, but the ache was still there.  
A hollow empty feeling that you didn’t know how to fill. 

If anything you craved their touches now. You wanted to snuggle into them, feel those big, strong arms hold you.  
You had never thought you would ever want that, the thing that had filled you with such dread before. But these boys, they had bewitched you with their sparking eyelights, easy charm and caring natures.   
So much caring, you’d become spoilt, and in such a short amount of time too... shameless. 

No doubt they would become bored with you if you came begging for attention.  
They would find you pitiful.   
A spoilt child needing comfort and protection. Gross. 

You had been taught very early in that there was nothing worse than a demanding female. You couldn’t let that happen to you.  
The thought of your new family turning away from you froze your soul solid with fear. You couldn’t loose this. You couldn’t loose them. 

You felt sick of yourself. You couldn’t even just think of one of them, your greedy, fucked up self desired them all. 

Each one in a different way sparked something inside that warmed and called to you.

You were nasty. A real whore. What kind of slut wanted to be with more than one person at a time. How could you think that they would want you? Your ego must have grown to unreal proportions to think that.

Dumb slut. Father was right. 

Your mind was taking you further and further into your trauma, letting the abuse you had suffered in the past warp and fill your mind.

It hurt. It told you no one could ever love you, could ever want you. That you were trash.

Hating yourself, you knew it was time to apologise with all you had and hope like hell they wouldn’t turn you out for your horrendous behaviours. 

Dressing quickly in a big fluffy jumper and leggings, hoping that your whole body was covered and hidden and conservatively dressed as you could possibly be, you made your way downstairs. 

Stealthily, you crept down the stairwell, sockets wide as your eyelights darted around warily. Maybe you could make it to the kitchen without being spotted, grab some food and leg it back to your room to hide out for the day.   
Patience was your main trait, you could just... wait out the humiliation? 

But no. Clattering pots and pans made it very clear that wasn’t going to be an option.  
Life, apparently, liked giving you drama. 

Pulling in a deep breath that you didn’t need to take, feeling your ribs lift and expand, you steeled yourself and marched head held high, into the kitchen. 

Papyrus was enthusiastically whipping around the kitchen, his hands flying with confidence and ease as he created what was sure to be a culinary masterpiece.

Edge and Blue were sat at the breakfast counter debating the merits of lasagne verses tacos, both clearly passionate about their own choice.

You flinched internally, guilt riding you even further in your self doubt.  
You always let Papyrus do all the cooking, granted he revelled in it, but in your previous life you had in fact been a trained chef.   
You excelled in cookery, a skill your father had insisted a woman should have. He had kept all your wages, of course.   
Sneeringly telling you it was the least you could do after the endless burden of raising you, but you had enjoyed the job. 

Now, you did all you could to avoid any reminders of your past and made yourself into a leech in the skeleton household. 

You looked at the more active trio.  
How could they even stand your presence?   
You had no value and contributed nothing.   
Even your dancing was secret and hidden. 

Perhaps, no matter how the thought chilled you to your core, it would be better for them if you were to leave...

Three skulls snapped up and six eyelights zeroed on you as soon as you stepped over the threshold of the room.  
Two toothy and wide grins and one sharp victorious smirk greeted you as slight blushes in various shades coated their cheek bones. 

Before you could even utter one word, Papyrus had strode across the room, his long legs eating the distance in seconds before you swept you up into a bone grinding hug. 

“Good Morning Abbyeline! The Great Papyrus Is So Glad To See You Up And About And Looking So Much More Like Yourself Again!” it struck you how sweet it was that he still tempered his voice for you, even though you had long grown used to the booming voices of the younger brothers. 

“It’s good to see you too Pappy, did you sleep well?” You returned his enthusiastic hug, noting his happy surprise as he redoubled his hugging efforts.  
Maybe if you just carry on like normal, pretend they hadn’t helped you to... burn off your heat... they would too?

You couldn’t deny it, things had changed, at least in your mind.   
You trusted them.   
Their physical presence didn’t make you curl into yourself, hugging Papyrus felt amazing to your touch starved self. 

“I Did Sleep Well! Better Than Normally Infact, I Got A Full Five Hours!” Somehow Papyrus managed to pose dramatically even with you in his arms. 

“Well done.” You giggled, gazing up at him with affection even as you wonder at the revelation of Papyrus’s poor sleep patterns.

Blue bustled self importantly up to you both, clearly done with Papyrus having all the attention, his chest puffed up with pride.

“PRINCESS! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE HAS MADE YOU BREAKFAST!” He boomed proudly, pulling at Papyrus’s arm to try and steal you away from the taller skeletons grasp. 

“WE ALL MADE YOU BREAKFAST.” Edge grumbled sullenly, his sockets narrowed and arms folded petulantly.

Refusing to relinquish you to Blue, (much to Blue’s pouting annoyance) Papyrus chuckled and whispered dramatically into your ear hole.  
“ Edge Poured The Juice and Blue Buttered The Toast.” Making you giggle as you surveyed the table laden with waffles, pancakes fruits and eggs. Papyrus had clearly made enough for the entire household. 

You loved these boys and the feeling hit you like an tsunami. Overwhelming, all consuming and with no survivors. 

You were unsure what kind of love it was that you were feeling, but you knew in the deepest part of your soul that you loved them whole heartedly. 

You sat contentedly in Papyrus’s arms watching them bicker back and forth easily...this felt so right...

The door to the lab blew off it’s hinges.

You screwed up your sockets in reaction the the flying shrapnel and rubble, clinging hard to the tall skeleton who gripped you tightly. 

Opening them you are surprised to see the defensive strategy of the youngest three when they work together.  
A colourful wall of red, blue and orange bones protect you all from the damage, 

Edge sockets narrowed as he studied the situation with his sharp tactical mind, a blood red glow seeping from his eye as he readied his defence, hunkered down before you, glowing femur bones in his hands, crossed against his chest.

Blue along side him, crouched on one knee, his battle hammer drawn and ready, the hauntingly familiar look of vacant intensity across his skull, his grin gone, stance wide and socket flashing with blue lights.

Papyrus holding you tightly behind them.  
His own eye socket glowing a bright and vibrant orange in a way you had never seen from him before, his body low and poised ready to spirit you away to get you to safety if need be. 

A mad part of your mind screamed at you-  
‘They’re doing the super hero landing, wooo... totally impractical, they all do it...’

As the dust stirred around in a vortex of grey and black smoke, angry and loud shouts can be heard coming from the destroyed room.

“LET GO OF ME YOU ABSOLUTE CRETIN, I DEMAND TO BE FREE OF THIS INFERNAL MESS YOU HAVE MADE! MUTT! CLEAR THE WAY FOR MY MALEVOLENT SELF IMMEDIATELY!” 

“of course m’lord.”

“look, i’m gonna’ need ya’ ta slow down and stay put, short stack.”

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN?! AS THE JOINT HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHY YOU LOOK LIKE ME!?”

“we’ve been tryin’ ta tell ya’....”

“GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU INFERIOR CLONE, I WILL NOT BE CORRALLED HERE LIKE SOME COMMONER!” 

The angry and frankly obnoxious voice is so familiar, yet so new. You can feel the sinking of your soul as it becomes painfully obvious what’s happened.  
Before you can even process the thought into words the dust parts violently and the new skeletons burst into the room. 

The shorter of the two is a Sans, an edgy Sans. His armour reminded you strongly of Edge’s, all spikes and black leather, his lower spine exposed, but the styling was closer to Blues, even down to the bandana in a deep plum hued purple.

He staggered slightly, his sockets widening with shock, but his eyelights were nowhere near you or your companions, no, he had eyes for nothing but the expanse of sky visible from the floor to ceiling windows that filled your home. 

His arm shot out to grab his lanky brothers, shaking it in excitement, his slouched Papyrus lowering his orange fur lined hood slowly, disbelief evident in every line of his skull.  
His jaw dropping in shock and rusty orange tears gathering in the corners of his scared sockets.

“PAPPY..PAPPY, WE’RE ON THE SURFACE... THATS THE SKY! THE FUCKING SKY!!” The pure joy you can hear in the newest Sans voice made your soul tighten with happiness for them, you didn’t know them, but if this was their first time seeing the sky you couldn’t help but be overjoyed for them.

“sure is bro’..sure is..” This new Papyrus seemed to be a skeleton of few words, but his tone was of unmistakable happiness. 

The purple clad Sans strutted toward the window eagerly, his hands on his hips, his brother close on his heels in his eagerness to see more of the world and your guardians relaxed their stance slightly as their brothers joined your group.

“we done goofed...” sighed Stretch sadly eyeing the newest pair as the Sans loudly proclaimed his intent to subjugate the whole surface world and you put that particular statement under ‘concerning’. 

“You Don’t Say..” Snapped Papyrus, shocking you slightly making you look up at him with wide sockets as he put you down with great care, you had never seen the gentle giant look so pissed! 

“I THOUGHT GASTER SENT YOU DOWN THERE TO PREVENT THIS KIND OF...MISHAP?” Sighed Blue testily, he hadn’t taken his eyes from the new pair since they burst out of the lab. 

“the fuckin’ machine turned itself on, it’s not like we did it on purpose.” Red growled huffily, his sockets also trained on the new comers, light red transparent sweat beading his skull as he scratched at his engraved tattoos. 

“I TAKE IT THEY ARE FROM A SIMILAR WORLD TO OUR OWN BROTHER?”   
Edge’s voice held a sad tone as he grimaced, his eyesights watching his brothers nervous tells. 

“from what i can make out, yeah. they ain’t met the kid or reached the surface in their world yet either, so we’re gonna’ need to be real careful with them. they ain’t gonna’ know how to play nice yet.” Reds voice was low and so deeply sad that it broke you inside a little.

“you guys were playin’ nice when you arrived?” Snorted Sans questioningly, his brow bone raised teasingly making everyone chuckle slightly and easing the tension somewhat. 

“All we can do is try to make them welcome and comfortable.” You state with determination.  
“There aren’t any humans here, so we can at least break them into the way we do things slowly.” 

Gentle murmurs of agreement greet you as Sans gives you a slow and lazy wink.  
“s’good ta’ see ya’ back to yerself’ sweetheart.” He mutters grinning. 

You flush brightly and glance towards the younger brothers with a silly smile.  
“I had help.”

Sans face clouds as he frowns in confusion, but before he can question you a pompous and above all loud voice breaks through the atmosphere.

“CRETINS! YOU WILL BOW BEFORE YOUR LORD AND MASTER, THE MALEVOLENT SANS HAS DECREED THAT HE WILL ACCEPT YOU AND YOUR FEEBLE HOUSEHOLD AS HIS SLAVES! BE GRATEFUL!” 

He’s an edgy Blueberry you realise with a giggle, his fangs sharp and dangerous like Reds, a scar over his socket like Edge, but his proud stance and fluttering bandana were all Blueberry’s style. 

His brother was the edgy Stretch, you could see the similarities in the slope of his shoulders, the protective way he hovered near his brother. 

It was uncannily like looking at Sans, Papyrus, Red and Edge.   
Like if mirrors came in Hot Topic editions. 

Their scents swirled aggressively around the room as they tried to assert dominance.  
A strange and new combination of Blackberry wine and hickory smoke.

The newest Sans had vaulted on to the kitchen table, his head held proudly and his hands on his hips as he looked down on the assemble skeletons, loudly proclaiming his intention to the unimpressed group while his brother glowered threateningly behind him.

“YOU WILL NOT FIND ME AN UNKIND MASTER, YOU WILL BE PERMITTED TO....”  
His voice faltered, stammering to a halt as his eyelights finally landed on you.

You watched in confusion as he flushed a bright periwinkle launching himself onto the floor beside you.

“HEY!DON’T YOU..!” Blue shouted but was stopped by the new Sans dropping to one knee and clutching at your hand as you looked at him in stunned amazement.

“MY QUEEN! AT LAST I HAVE FOUND YOU!” He gushed, his eyelights shifting in a very familiar style into dancing stars.

“oh no..here we go..” groaned Stretch, gripping his nasal ridge.

“W..what?” Is all you can muster, his sudden change in attitude almost giving you whiplash.

“WE ARE SOUL MATES MY BELOVED, DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER, CAN YOU NOT FEEL IT!? YOUR VERY SOUL CALLS TO MINE!” He pulls your hand to rest against his chest and you feel your own soul stutter in response. 

Oh. You’ve felt this before. 

“YOU WILL BE MY QUEEN AND REIGHN AT MY SIDE IN THIS NEW WORLD, WE SHALL...”  
His tirade was interrupted by a very quiet and deep voice.

“m’lord..?”

He turned violently, his eyelights locking on his brother impatiently.  
“WHAT IS IT MUTT?”

“me too.” You can see the rusty orange blush creeping over the new Papyrus, even his golden filling seems dull in comparisons to his natural glow as his eyelights stay locked on you. 

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT.” You vaguely thing you hear Edge fume behind you as you blink rapidly between the pair before you. What did he mean!? Me too!? 

The edgy berry regards his brother critically for a few moments and huffs in an exaggerated way.  
“REALLY? VERY WELL, I’LL ALLOW IT.” He waves his had listlessly at his Papyrus.  
“MUTT IS YOUR SOUL MATE TOO IT SEEMS, BUT AS I WAS SAYING..” 

“What!? You can’t just say something like that and expect me to believe it! What the actual hell!?” You are angry, your voice rising and breaking into embarrassing squeaks and you try to pull your hand away.  
“Soul mates? I’ve never heard anything so ridiculous in all my days!”

“BUT ITS TRUE!” Objects the newest Sans, a hurt look passing over his skull that is quickly replaced by a deep scowl.  
“THE MALEFICENT SANS IS NO LIAR!” 

Before you can launch into another tirade at the stupidity of such a thing a gentle cough behind you gets your attention making you turn back toward your housemates.

You are met by a whole mausoleum of guilty faces. 

Blue is scrunching up his bandanna, his eyelights fixed to the floor.  
Stretch is scuffing his shoe and looking away shiftily.  
Edge has folded his arms, his foot tapping quickly as he glares at Sans.  
Red is sweating heavily, scratching at his tattoos again, his eyelights fixed on you.  
Papyrus is glaring at Sans too, his hands on his hips and Sans is rubbing the back of his skull, shame faced and flushed blue. 

“uh.. yeah...about that..” he stutters.


	25. We are staying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? Yes! To make up for my long absence I’ve got another one ready for you all my lovely readers! 
> 
> Remember! I believe in all of you!

“All of them?”

“Yep.” 

“And there’s two more now?”

“Yep.”

“You are soul mates with eight guys.”

“Yep.” 

Undyne leaned forward, her hands resting heavily on her crossed legs and her amber eye glinting wickedly as she gave you her patented shark grin.

“You are going to be a very busy girl, huh?” She winked.

“Oh my stars, Undyne!” You squealed, blushing heavily as you pushed at the scaled monster sat beside you. Her muscular form didn’t even shift. 

Being told the truth by a very contrite and nervous Sans had sent you into a full blown fight or flight reaction.  
Turns out flight had worked out the best for you because you were now bundled up in a borrowed set of pyjamas, surrounded by one of the most comfortable pillow forts you had ever encountered and being able to vent with your besties, Undyne and Alphys.

Sighing deeply, you burrowed your head into a velvet pillow and let out a muffled groan.  
“What am I supposed to do!?” You screamed into the pillow.

“Lay back and enjoy it?” Undyne snorted earning her a pillow to the face from Alphys.

“I..I think it’s very romantic, j..just like in Ouranhighschoolhostclubwhenthey allrealisethattheprotagonistisactuallyagirlandtheystarttohavefeelingsbutohnospoilers...hehe..but ..y..you know it’s not unusual to have more than one soul mate, true..e..eight is certainly a lot...but not unheard of!” Alphys explained, her shimmering scales looking a warm gold in the light of the magical fairy lights adorning the canopy of the pillow fort.  
“A..a..and technically they are all the same guys...so you really only have two soulmates..I..if you think about it..” she flushed vibrantly, her eyes glazing over as she became lost in her own thoughts.

You watch with a raised brow as a tiny trickle of blood seeped from her nose, probably imagining eight Undynes.

Undyne laughed loudly, pulling her very passionate mate into an all encompassing hug and breaking her out of her hantai filled reverie, making her stutter and blush apologetically. 

Rolling over you kick your legs in the air petulantly and pick up your phone to watch it blowing up non stop with messages and missed calls. It had been a gift from Gaster only the week before and all your housemates had insisted on sharing numbers with you, now you had the thing set to silent/vibrate off in an attempt to drown out the constant buzzing and chiming of texts being flung at you as your apparent soul mates panicked in your absence. 

**punnyman**i’m sorry

**Baby Blue**PLEASE COME BACK PRINCESS! OR AT LEAST TELL US WHERE YOU ARE!

**Rus** hey honey, be nice ta talk this over yeah? maybe at the cliff side, smoke a little, talk a little? 

**punnyman**really, i was trying to protect you

**Red hot** where are ya darlin? come on, ya’ can’t just up and vanish on us like this

**punnyman**i’m really sorry sweetheart, ya gotta tell us yr ok, there’s kinda pandemonium goin on here

**THE GREAT CINNAMON ROLL**PLEASE AT LEAST LET US KNOW YOU ARE SAFE, WE ARE REALLY BEGINNING TO WORRY ABBELINE.

**punnyman** i swear i was gonna tell you

**Edgy mcEdgester** I DEMAND YOU ANSWER YOUR GOD DAMNED PHONE WENCH! FIVE TIMES IVE CALLED YOU! FIVE!! 

**Rus**we wanted to tell ya’ it’s not like we were trying keep ya in the dark for no reason, ya have enough ta deal with as it is.

**Red hot**we can go somewhere, just you an me. talk it out yeah? 

**punnyman** please just pick up your phone

**THE GREAT CINNAMON ROLL**  
ABBELINE, THE NEW HOUSEMATES ARE TEARING UP THE HOUSE, IT WOULD BE VERY HELPFUL IF YOU WERE TO DECIDE TO RETURN. 

**punnyman** it’s getting pretty messed up here babe. kinda need to know yr ok

**Baby Blue**THIS WAS ALL BASICS IDEA YOU KNOW, I WANTED TO TELL YOU! 

**Edgy mcEdgester**THE BRAT AND HIS DOG ARE THREATENING TO DESTROY THE TOWN TO FIND YOU, THOUGHT YOU MIGHT CARE TO KNOW. IF YOU CARE AT ALL. 

**punnyman** please, come home

You flinched guiltily, maybe running out of the house and not telling anyone where you were was unfair.  
Another text makes you groan softly.

**Gasterblastermaster** Abbyeline, Please tell me you are safe. I will not tell the boys where you are, but we do need to know you are ok. 

You can feel the sternest in his tone, even without hearing him speak. You can almost even see the expression of worry he must be wearing. You don’t want to disappoint the caring man who gave you the chance at a whole new life.  
A new life as the soul mate of his sons it seems.

Sighing you reply quickly.

**You** Sorry Gaster, I’m with Undyne and Alphys. I’m fine, I’ll be back tomorrow, I just need to think this through. It’s a lot to deal with. 

His reply is almost instant.  
**Gasterblastermaster** Thank you my dear, be well. 

Throwing your phone carelessly, you roll back to face your friends.  
“Looks like I’m going home tomorrow.” Rolling your eyelights dramatically, making Undyne chuckle at you. 

“Needy bunch, ain’t they?” She snarks, she had received a fair few texts herself asking if you were there, as had Alphys. 

“I guess.. I don’t even know why they are so freaked out, I’m a grown ass adult. They don’t need to hover so much.” Your pout makes the scaled couple snort with laughter.

“You are their soul mate Abby, they care about you and now you’ve recognised the bond, well...There’s no way of getting away from it.” Undyne was uncharacteristically gentle in her words, her single eye locked in Alphys as the smaller monster looked back to her with a love struck sigh.

Grabbing a pillow you smoosh it against your face with a whimper.  
“I don’t even know what that means! What even is a soul mate to monsters!? I didn’t even know it was a thing and now I have eight of the fuckers!” The frustration in your voice is palpable, even through the stuffing over you. 

“W..well, it means that they are made for you and were made for them. T..there’s no one in this world who could be a better match. B..but it’s doesn’t have to be a sexual thing, there can be platonic soul mates t...too.” Alphys took pains to explain to you. 

“Really? You mean I don’t have to...?” You squirmed uncomfortably, not happy with the idea of forced or fated mates, of not having a choice. 

“They are destined to be part of your life dweeb, but it’s up to you how that plays out. I mean, shit happens. Sometimes a soul mate is asexual or something.” Undyne shrugged.

You sagged in relief, the tight panic you were keeping locked securely in your chest abated somewhat. There was still a choice.

“P..plus the fact that they may r..return to their own worlds some d..day.” Alphys reminded you.  
“S..so you may not even need to w..worry!” Her voice was high, happy to impart this information and a possible solution to you.

“Yeah... Y...yeah..” you frowned, lost in thought. 

 

~~~~~

”THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU KNOW.” Snarked Blue, his sky blue eyelights focusing on Sans.

“yeah, thanks kid.” Huffed sans testily, he had his skull buried in his hands as he sat in the living room. 

“he’s got a point.” Grumbled Red from his chair where he slumped listlessly.  
Sans lifted his head and gave him ‘really dude?’ look. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU CRETINS DID NOT TELL MY QUEEN ABOUT SOUL MATES. IT IS UNACCEPTABLE THAT I, THE GREAT AND MALEFICENT SANS, AM TO BE FORCED TO SHARE MY MATE WITH SUCH MORONIC IMBECILES!” The newest Sans was sat, his arms and legs crossed and his brother slouched beside him on the sofa.  
Papyrus was directly behind them, a hand on each of their shoulders, his grip tightening fractionally in warning.

It had been necessary to show the troublesome pair the power dynamic in this world and Papyrus had done so swiftly and mercilessly in order to save the house from destruction. 

“YOU’VE SAID, MULTIPLE TIMES. IT IS WHAT IT IS, WHINGING LIKE A SPOILT CHILD WILL NOT CHANGE THE FACT.” Barked Edge testily as he paced back and forth uneasily. 

He had taken a particular dislike to the new addition to the household, seeing in him a lot of himself that he didn’t like. 

The new Papyrus was silent and glowering, clearly unused to not being the most powerful monster in the room, his sharp flanges tapped an uneven tempo as he drummed them impatiently. 

“she’s comin’ back tomorrow. we can work it out with her then, for now we just need ta’ deal with these two.” Stretch waves lazily at the newcomers, acting as if had not been just as panicked as the others when you ran away. 

“WHAT EVER, I JUST DONT GET WHY YOU DIDN’T TELL HER.” pouted the edgy berry nervously, petulant at the idea of being dealt with. In his world it meant very bad things. 

“honestly...the honest truth of it is... I was hoping y’all would be back in your own worlds by now. she our mate... mine an’ paps... i didn’t want her getting attached to any of you.” Sans was practically snarling, his teeth bared in a dominant grin as he narrowed his sockets at them.  
“but now there’s fucking more o’ya and she knows the truth. end of story.” 

“PLEASE. LIKE WE DIDNT WORK THAT OUT WEEKS AGO.” Snorted Blue rolling his eyelights as he folded his arms.

“yeah dude, it’s been pretty obvious and we are kinda’ you. we’d do the same thing.” Grunted Red as he pulled a cigar from inside his jacket pocket and clamped it between his teeth. 

“No Smoking In The House Red.” Papyrus chirped easily.  
“But Yes Brother, Everyone Knew What You Were Doing. You Are Not As Subtle As You Think You Are.” 

“and you didn’t think ta’ mention this because...?” Sans grumbled.

“YOU ARE THE ALPHA. WHO ARE WE TO QUESTION YOUR MOTIVES.” The sarcasm in Edges voice was palpable. 

“s’ides...my bro and i already talked it over and we ain’t going back.” Red grinned slowly, his eyelights meeting San’s as San’s sockets widened.

“yeah. same.” Added Stretch as Blue nodded happily. 

“**w h a t?**” Sans eyelights flickered out as his magic began to flair eerily around his stock still body. 

“WHERE EVER THE PRINCESS IS, WE WILL STAY.” Blue proclaimed proudly, his hand on his puffed up chest.

“ya’ have your own world! she’s there too!” Sans was pissed, this was exactly what he feared would happen. 

“YOU SAY THAT, BUT SHE WOULD NOT BE ABBELINE, WOULD SHE?” Edge tilted his skull towards Sans, a socket cocked questioningly making Sans freeze in his anger. 

Gaster chose this as his moment to interject, he had been happy to let the boys talk it out, but this was a point that did need to be made. 

“*They do have a point son, she would not be the skeleton you know in any other world. She would be y/n and a human.*” his flanges press together as he steeples his hands.  
“*After all, I do not exist in their worlds, I would not be there to give her the gift of monsterhood.*” 

There was a moment of silence as they all contemplated this, mixed expressions of wonder and shock at the thought of having a human soul mate scatter across their features. 

“*There is also the point that technically, they are still in their own worlds, living the lives they had, if we were to send them back, there is no guarantee they would even remember being here, the skeletons they are now would probably cease to exists at all.*” Gaster looked guiltily at the amassed group before him.  
“*If I can even get the blasted machine to work again without bringing even more of you here that is.*” 

 

“THIS IS ALL GREAT AND ALL, BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT.” Snapped the newest Sans testily.

~~~~~  
“Anyway punk, I’ve been meaning to ask you, how did your heat go?” Undyne grinned sharply, her eye crinkling at the edges and making her scales shimmer in the dancing lights.  
“ You damn near gave us a heart attack when you started it here!” 

Alphys nodded emphatically, her tiny claws twining together shyly.  
“ Y..you gave off some incredibly s..strong submissive pheromones, t..the boys must have really s...struggled..?” Her voice trailed off as she tilted her head in askance. 

“Submissive pheromones?” You narrowed your sockets in wonder.  
“ I have no clue about that, but...they were really supportive of me, it was.. it was nice...” the blush that covered your skull lit up the pillow fort even more than the fairy lights as the scaled couple giggled at you. 

“ Just nice huh? I think the skelly boys need to up their game.” Chuckled Undyne, a mischievous glint in her amber eye. “How many puns about boning did you have to suffer through?” She quipped making Alphys let out a sudden squeak of laughter.

“We didn’t!” You hiss urgently “ They were perfect gentlemonsters... mostly..” you burrow your face into the pillows again in an attempt to hide. 

“Y..you didn’t mate with ANY of them!?” Alphys seemed genuinely shocked.  
“B..but you are a submissive, how did they have that k..kind of self control!?” 

You looked up and shrugged, unsure of what to tell them.  
“What do you mean anyway, submissive?” 

Undyne looked to Alphys who blushed hotly under her scales, fidgeting again and pulling at the edge of her silky polka dot short pyjamas.

“W..well.. monsters can be either Dominant or Submissive. Alpha or Omega by nature and by your scent during your heat, you are a natural submissive... I am too... Undyne is an Alpha. Alphas tend to be attracted to Omegas, but with b..Boss monsters like us, Omegas are very rare, Boss monsters are normally all dominant you see. S..so for the boys to be able to resist claiming you, w..well, that takes a lot more strength than I..I’ve even seen before.” She looked at her mate again with a smile.  
“Undyne struggled with it, that’s why she had to leave. Her i..instinct wanted to make a h..harem!” 

“Really?! But I’m not your soul mate!?” You fluster as Undyne cackles wickedly.

“Soul mates are not the only mates nerd, chosen mates are a thing too, did those bone heads tell you nothing?” 

You just shrugged again and squirmed uneasily.

“Don’t worry punk, you’re supper cute and all, but Alphy and me are happy in a twosome, we ain’t looking for anything from you, you just caught us by surprise is all, I think you have enough on your plate, don’t you?” She smirked and threw a wink at you.( Although it took you a second to realise what she was doing due to the eyepatch and all.) 

“So it’s not weird? Having so many potential mates? I feel so greedy... I’m sure they can do better...” you sighed sadly, casting your eyelights downwards.  
“ I’d hate to force anyone to have to be with me..” 

“Trust us punk, those boys are too busy thanking their lucky stars to have you in their life to even think about anything else.” Snorted Undyne.  
“Monsters believe the more love the better Abby, as long as no striped shirts are involved and everyone consents, do what ever feels right.” Her tone was unusually soft as she rested her hand on your shoulder comfortingly. 

“Striped shirts?” You question.

“Y...yeah, you know, kids.” Alphys scrunched up her snout cutely.

“Oh shit, yeah. No way. Gross!” You yelled with passion making all three of you tumble about giggling in the soft pillows.


	26. Will you go on a date with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are all so amazing!
> 
> 615 kudos  
> 109 bookmarks  
> 7369 hits
> 
> I’m so happy and so proud, I can’t believe how many of you are enjoying my little story!  
> It means the world to me, it really does!
> 
> Thank you all! 
> 
>  
> 
> To celebrate, I would like to have your suggestions for where Abby takes the swapfell bros on their date! 
> 
> Please leave a comment with your ideas!

Nervously you inched your head around the front door, your eyelights scanning the living room area, then flickering over the open plan room into the kitchen.

There was no one around, everything was silent. 

Biting your lip and gnawing at it slightly, you softly pad across the polished wooden floor, the redwood fishbone warm under your feet. Early mornings were the best time to avoid the people in your house, even the youngest brothers never rose before 6am and right now the sun was only just spreading it’s warming light over the horizon. You should still have time to escape to your room without being detected. 

You felt like you spent a lot of your time trying to sneak into this house....

“Welcome Home Abbeline, It’s Good To See You.”  
Papyrus...of course had stayed up to wait for you.

You turned, heaving a deep sigh and resolved to verbally dodge the cinnamon roll only to see him texting rapidly  
“Pappy darling, we really do need to talk about your sleep schedule.” You sigh testily. 

Papyrus lets out a distracted ‘ NYEH HEH HEH’ and grins at you mischievously. 

The oppressive feeling of teleportation filling the air around you as you have Papyrus a betrayed look. 

There seems to be no escape from the circle of sleepy looking skellies that now surround you. The older brothers had clearly brought their siblings along with them, ensuring all were present to greet you. 

“hey sweetheart, glad you’re back.” Sans’s voice was rough and deep with sleep and he rubbed his socket absently. 

Before anyone else could speak you crossed your arms and frowned at the floor, unused to being allowed to show your emotions and unwilling to hurt the feelings of the group you had come to care about so much, even if they did deserve it.  
“I’m not in the mood to talk to you... any of you... you lied to me.” You pouted softly.

“I DID’NT.” Interjected a new voice huffily and you glance up to see the newest brothers staring at you intently and the Papyrus nodded slowly along.

You lock eyelights with them momentarily, inspiration hitting you like a bolt from the blue.(heh)

“You know what? You’re completely right!” You exclaimed suddenly as the others looked at you in nervous wonder, occasionally glancing at each other.

“I KNOW I AM, I AM ALWAYS RIGHT.” Snarked the black clad Sans smugly.

“Ok then, as you didn’t lie to me, would you like to both join me on a date today?” You are now sure of the path to follow, they want to play games with your emotions? Let’s play. 

“wait a second! what?” Sans looked shocked, his sockets widening as he gaped at you crossing the room and taking your hand swiftly, only for you to tug it away. 

“THATS NOT FAIR!” Blue jumped up from his seat, his fists bunched as he looked at you with teary sockets.  
“I WANTED TO TELL YOU!” 

“ c’mon kitten, ya’ don’t know them.” Reds face was turning the colour of his name as his fists creaked ominously. 

“ YOU’RE ASKING THEM!?” Edge looked incredulous, disbelief evident in every line of his skull. 

“omission ain’t lyin’ honey.” Stretch looked angry, the same hidden, bubbling anger he’d directed at Gaster for brining him and his brother to this world in the beginning. 

“Are You Sure Abby?” Papyrus just seemed disappointed and sad, that was the hardest thing to face. It broke your heart to disappoint the cinnamon roll, but you hardened your resolve. 

“I’m very sure thank you, what better way to get to know our new housemates? We better come up with new nicknames for them too or it will be super confusing.”  
You are hiding your emotions behind an eager face and preppy attitude, something you were trained to do from a very early age. 

“NICK NAMES? WHY WOULD I NEED SUCH NONSENSE? I AM THE GREAT AND MALEVOLENT SANS! THERE IS NO OTHER!” he stood proudly, his hands on his hips and his sharp grin wide as his purple bandana seemed to catch a wind that wasn’t there. 

“Actually, there are three of you right now. Three Papiri..Pappy..rus..’s..?...too.” You quirked a brow giggling a little, he’d clearly forgotten his alternate selves in his own self satisfaction and he even seemed to double take at your indication. 

“you can call me your mutt m’lady.” The papyrus was so quiet, even compared to the other elder brothers, his husky voice hardly above a whisper as he sidled up behind you silently. It made a shiver pulse up your spine pleasantly. 

“I’m not calling you Mutt, that’s so derogatory. I’ll think of something.” You noticed his rusty orange blush as you declared his nickname derogatory, he seemed... happy... at the idea. Interesting. 

“HE IS A MUTT, ITS A PERFECT NAME FOR HIM. WHAT WILL YOU NAME ME MY QUEEN? I EXPECT A NAME AS GREAT AND STUPENDOUS AS I!” The black clad Sans demanded eagerly, you heard a derisive snort from Edge that makes your frown.

“B..Blackberry?” The idea had been bouncing around your head from the first time you met him in his rich purple regalia.

“...BLACKBERRY...” He almost deflated, his confusion clear on his skull. 

“Yeah, Blueberry and Blackberry.” You pointed at Blue and Back to the newly dubbed Blackberry. Blue didn’t seem pleased with the comparison and pouted, folding his arms and turning away.

“SO SHORTENED TO BLACK...? I LIKE IT! NOTHING IS MORE SUITABLE AND INTIMIDATING THAN BLACKNESS! MEWHEHE!” He seemed to have an innate skill to ignore everything he didn’t like and to frame anything in a positive light for himself, it was impressive. 

“tibia honest, i don’t like this kid, we don’t know them and now you wanna go out somewhere with them?” Sans was agitated, his eyelights small and sharp as he watched you interact with his new alters.

“throw us a bone here kitten, they ain’t gonna know how to handle themselves in public spaces and there’re humans in town, i dun’ think it’s a good idea.” Red sidled up beside you, not too subtly nudging Mutt away from you making the taller collared skeleton snarl under his breath.

“Since when do you get to tell me what to do? I’m not your property.” Your voice is so low they almost have to stoop to hear it, they can also hear the faint rattle of your bones as the fear of standing up for yourself sends panic through your soul. 

“That’s Not What We Mean Abbyeline, Please, We Just Want To Keep You Safe.” Papyrus holds a hand out towards you, knowing your discomfort with physical contact, yet desperately wanting to hold you close.

“PRINCESS, PLEASE DONT GO!” Blue was as close to you as he could get without touching you, his hand bunched into fists and held against his mouth as he begged you to stay, giving you the biggest, bluest puppy eyes he could manage, it was almost terrifying how cute he was. 

“we don’t know them sweetness..” Stretch lounged against the work surface, a lollipop clenched in his teeth as he glared at his edgy counterparts. He found their very existence insulting, Edge and Papyrus he could deal with, they were so dissimilar as to be hardly considered the same person, but this... this was too close to the bone.(heh.) 

“LET HER GO, SHE WILL DO WHAT SHE WILL AND WE WILL BE HERE TO PICK UP THE MESS LEFT BEHIND, AS ALWAYS.”  
Edge’s knowing sneer was too much for you, Blue had almost swayed you, but Edge seemed to think you couldn’t handle yourself. 

Your soul mates thought you needed protecting from your soulmates. 

Hypocrites. 

You hid your anger behind your smile. 

“I’m sure we’ll be just fine, won’t we Black?”  
You gripped his gloved hand in your own and grinned up at him eagerly, he was a good few inches taller than you, possibly because of his heeled leather boots, his scarred socket widened as he grinned back, purple eyelights dancing as he recognised the slow simmer of rage. 

He understood the need for revenge and would be glad to help poke the sleeping bears of the household. Jealousy was a tool he wasn’t beyond using to gain the upper hand. These morons hadn’t even marked you yet! 

His grin widened impossibly and he bowed to you, low and elegantly.  
“MY LADY, MY QUEEN, I WOULD BE HONOURED IF YOU WOULD ALLOW MY MAGNIFICENT SELF AND MY LOWLY DOG TO ACCOMPANY YOU TODAY.” 

“It would be a pleasure.” You quip, blushing a gentle teal and taking Blacks proffered arm.

The whole room watched in utter shock as Mutt sloped to your side and shyly offered you the leash to his collar taking it from where it was hidden in his pocket, his burnt orange eyelights never wavering as a matching blush bloomed over his cheekbones.

You tilted your head as a furious muttering could be heard from Red.  
“this is bullshit, offering like that where everyone can see.. fuckin’ cheating..” 

You were innocent, but not stupid. You had the internet, you had interests that were... unconventional. You may not have touched yourself before your heat, but you were not asexual. You knew what this meant. You had done some research after your heat. 

You had thought about being the one with the collar. 

Your sharp incisor bit into your lower lip as you accepted the leash, a thrill coiling in your lower belly as you swallowed hard. 

As subdued gasp ran through the males surrounding you. 

Mutt’s face glowed as his sockets widened fractionally, his nasal ridge twitching.  
You could hear the indrawn breaths of the others behind you and you squirmed uneasily. It was still too close to your heat passing and the arousal you had felt at Mutt’s offer was very apparent to your soulmates. 

Your scent was potent.

“nope, no way. sweetheart you really shouldn’t be goin’ anywhere.” Sans was wearing a neutral look across his skull, but the aura of power he was giving off was almost palpable.

You turned, about to either scream or cry, you were unsure, probably both.  
But before you could Black nodded to his brother and gripped his arm, Mutt wrapping his lanky arms around your shoulders from behind, winking at Sans lazily poking his tongue out and licking your jaw before teleporting you away in a swirl of rusty magic.

“That Could Have Gone Better.” Papyrus sighed heavily sitting at the counter and rubbing his temples slowly as Sans threw his hands into the air with frustration.  
“motherfucker..” he hissed, his sockets narrowing.

“we are fucking this up at every step.” Stretch let his skull thud on the worktop heavily, his slimline body slumping hopelessly as he sat.  
“LANGUAGE PAPPY, BUT I FEAR YOU ARE RIGHT.” Blue’s mouth twisted into a bitter grimace, as if he had tasted lemon peels.

Red and Edge seemed to be caught up in their own discussion.  
“he just fuckin’ handed it to her.”

“YES I SAW.”

“just like that, been here less than a stars damn day..”

“YES BROTHER I AM AWARE.”

“and she took it, she fuckin’ took it..”

“Y..YES, THAT WAS UNEXPECTED.”

“she liked it, did’ya smell that? she fuckin’ knew what it meant and she liked it...what the fucks up with that?” 

“HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW SANS?”

“i would’a given her mine if i knew she’d like it..”

 

“AND NOW THE PRINCESS IS HAVING A DATE WITH THEM AND NOT US!” Blue lamented loudly.  
“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BASIC, I HOPE YOU REALISE THIS!” 

“It Really Isn’t Helpful To Keep Blaming My Brother For Everything Blue, He Is Doing His Very Best And I Believe In Him.” Papyrus scowled at the smaller skeleton in a rare sign of annoyance, making Blue blink in shock and hang his skull a little.

“thanks for the faith bro, you’re the coolest.”  
Sans smiled with true fondness at his brother, earning a proud grin in return.  
“I Am Aware Sans But Thank You.” 

“s’a good thing i put a tracker on her really.”  
Sans grin was smug as the other turned to him slowly.  
“thought it might be a good idea after she up and ran off last night, put it on when i grabbed her hand earlier.” 

“bit stalker-y there dude.” Huffed Stretch as he raised his head and brow bone consecutively.

“COMPLETELY STALKER-Y, A TRUE INVASION OF PRIVACY. WE ARE USEING IT TO FOLLOW THEM YES?” Edge asked easily, pulling in his crimson leather gloves.

“damn right.” Sans winked.


	27. Dating start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might have gotten a little carried away with this chapter, yeahhhh.. so here, have 4829 words... a little something to make up for having to wait so long for this update! 
> 
> It’s your date with the Swapfell boys! Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikrebyle/pseuds/Mikrebyle for the date suggestion, it made the most sense to be honest! 
> 
> As always, thank you all for your kudos and comments! They keep me going on this crazy fic!

Not so surprisingly, Mutt only teleported you to the garage. He had no idea where anything was or even where the house was located so couldn’t take you far, but he felt his point was made to the skeletons in the house, even as you squealed and shoved at his face to stop him licking you further.

“Ugh! You really are a dog, quit it!” You were giggling as you scolded him so he decided to nuzzle in to the crook of your neck and lick all the more. 

You are not scared by his contact, it’s as if you never had the fear to start with. You can’t help but wonder if it’s because you are used to the others now or if it’s got something to do with knowing in your very SOUL that they are your soul mates. 

“ENOUGH MUTT.” Barked Black, stepping forward to admire the lined up vehicles, his eye drawn to the sky blue racing bike that Blue had recently bought for himself. He is silent on his opinion but you can see a star like gleam in his sockets as he runs a flange over the pristine bodywork. 

You gently bap away the attention seeking skeleton as he chuckles lowly, making your way to your own car. 

You try to ignore the pooling heat in your hips from the sound of his deep voice and expert tongue, but you know by now the scent of your arousal would be very obvious to your suitors and you squirm with embarrassment as Mutt gives you a knowing grin. 

Papyrus had taught you how to drive stick shift recently and Gaster brought you a car to celebrate.

It was a cute teal coloured convertible Wrangler jeep. Heavy on the safety features at Sans insistence, you loved it to death.

“Alrighty then! Hop in boys, we’re going shopping!” You declared with a wink.

Mutt teleported himself into the backseat and stretched out along it lazily, his arms behind his skull.  
Black tutted at his brother, making his way to the drivers side and holding it open for you, bowing slightly at the waist as he held his hand out to help you in. 

“Such a gentlemonster.” You try to act calmly but the simple gesture has you flustered and shy, possibly even more than Mutts licking.  
Somehow it feels like a rare honour to be regarded like this by Black. 

“MANNERS COST NOTHING.” He snipes glaring at his brothers lounging figure behind him as he vaults into the shotgun seat. Mutt simply finger guns and closes his sockets sleepily.

Your soulmates. The thought fills you with... something. 

The drive to the shopping mall takes about half an hour and you fill the time talking with the newest additions to your household. 

“This must be so weird to you guys, a whole new world and you get dumped in the middle of it.” Your eyelights pass over the brothers swiftly and you return your gaze to the road. 

“WEIRD? YES, IT CERTAINLY IS. BUT INFINITELY BETTER THAN THE PLACE WE CAME FROM.” Black is sitting stiffly, his arms folded and his sockets narrowed as he watches the world passing by at speed.

“Really? You’ve only been here a day technically, I know you’re on the surface here, but how can you be so sure it’s better?” A snort of amusement sounds behind you from the lazy Mutt as Black turns his skull slowly towards you.

“THIS IS NOT A KILL OR BE KILLED WORLD.” His voice was low and sharp making you think it wasn’t a subject he enjoyed discussing at all. 

“No. Red and Edge told me a little about that kind of life, I.. I can’t imagine it..” You grip the steering wheel tightly and keep your sockets on the road.

“DON’T TRY, ITS NOT WORTH THE TRAUMA.” Blacks voice is dismissive and you can hear the snarl under his clipped tone. 

“....” Feeling as if you had walked on a land mine conversationally, you choose to stay quiet. 

“DO NOT WORRY YOURSELF MY QUEEN, I HAVE SEEN THE DYNAMIC OF THE HOUSEHOLD AND HAVE ASCERTAINED THAT IN THIS WORLD WE ARE SAFE AND CAN BE AT PEACE. IT...IT IS ALL WE HAVE EVER WANTED.” His zygomatic arches colour faintly as he turns away resting his mandible on his palm.

“n’we got you.” Mutts soft addition makes your imaginary throat tighten and your own blush erupt over your skull. 

“YES! HAVING FOUND YOU IS WORTH LOOSING THE ABLITY TO SUBJUGATE ALL I SEE! MWEH HEH HEH!” The change of subject brightens Blacks mood considerably as he turns in his seat to give you a razor fang filled grin. 

“B..Black..” The crack in your voice is very noticeable and Black and Mutt both smile all the more. Having an easily flustered mate was going to be fun. 

“I ADMIT BEING SUBDUED BY THAT...CREAMPUFF OF A PAPYRUS WAS HUMILIATING BEYOND COMPARE. BUT THE KNOWLEDGE THAT MY BROTHER AND I CAN SLEEP WITHOUT KEEPING ONE SOCKET OPEN AT ALL TIMES MAKES IT STING ALL THE LESS!” Folding his arms again, Black lifts his skull proudly, his eye light seem to glow dangerously in the shade of the car. 

“Papyrus was just keeping the house in one piece from what I heard.” You can’t help but side eye the skeleton at your side with a smirk playing over your face.

“WELL YES. IT WAS IMPORTANT THAT WE MADE OUR PLACE AS ALPHAS KNOWN. IT IS UNFORTUNATE THAT THIS WORLDS VERSIONS OF OURSELVES HAVE HIGHER MAGIC LEVELS, BUT I CANT TELL YOU THIS MY PET, THE OTHERS IN THE HOUSE ARE FAR BELOW US AND I WILL MAKE SURE THEY KNOW IT!” You raise a brow ridge at the pet name but can’t help but giggle softly. 

“Really Black? I thought all you wanted was to live peacefully? I’m sure you just said that.” You quip back sassily. Bantering easily with the edgy Sans.

“AND WE DO! LIVING PEACEFULLY AS THE ACKNOWLEDGED MOST POWERFUL ALPHAS...OTHER THAN THE CREAMPUFF AND HIS BROTHER.” Black scowls as he looks at the ceiling of the car defiantly. 

“peckin’ order.” A gruff mumble from Mutt confirms. 

“EXACTLY!” Black cackles wickedly in agreement. 

“I don’t think that will sit well with some of the brothers..” Your mind wanders to Edge and Blue, their competitive natures meaning they would jump into battle easily to uphold their positions. Especially Edge.

“OF COURSE IT WON’T.” Black seems delighted with the idea and you groan internally.

“heh.” It’s all taciturn Mutt needs to add.

~~~~~  
Once you are parked up at the shopping mall, the brothers take position beside you.

Mutt hands you his leash again and stands directly behind your left shoulder.  
Black stands firm a full step ahead of you on your right and they both scan the area, Black with a proud and narrowed gaze, Mutt seemingly nonchalant, but radiating an aura of menace and power.

All this before you even left the parking lot. 

“Boys, calm down. No one is going to attack you here.” You try to sooth the savage beasts that were your datemates, your hand resting on Blacks shoulder as you look back at Mutt gently pulling them both to your side.

Mutt gives a soft whimper at the pull of his leash, his sockets widening very slightly as you tug him closer and Black huffs moodily through his nasal ridge.

“VERY WELL PET, WE WILL DO THIS YOUR WAY. BUT IF I SENCE A THREAT I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY VERY LIFE!” He booms through gritted teeth.

“I know you will.” Your smile softening as you take his arm and guide them both out of the dank parking lot and into the bright lights of the shopping area.

Blacks flustered blush and clenched mandible don’t last long as his jaw drops audibly, his skull swivelling left and right as he takes in the sheer size and splendour around him. The vast amount of people moving around the shops leaving him momentarily speechless.

You could hear Mutt beside you, his usually silent demeanour broken as he lets out a long and deep hiss of wonder, his hand on your shoulder growing almost painfully tight as his flanges flex instinctively.

“Are you alright?” You whisper softly, your own flanges gliding gently over his with a sound like ivory dice.

“yeah. s’a lotta monsters.” He mumbles gruffly, his sockets narrowed as his eyelights flicker back and forth agitatedly. 

Recovering himself magnificently, Black puts his hands on his hips and struts forward eagerly.  
“THIS PLACE IS DESERVING OF MY SPLENDID PRESENCE, WELL DONE MY QUEEN. AN EXCELLENT CHOICE FOR OUR DATE!” He bellows with a shark like grin, ignoring the startled looks from some passer by Whimsums, they scuttle away nervously as he strides towards the nearest shop and you and Mutt give each other a side eye smirk as you hurry to follow.

The first place you enter is, of course, a Mettaton outlet. Most of the shops here are Mettaton owned, this one seems to be a males clothing shop, it’s clothing dummies are shiny and well made, each with its own plinth. The Mettaton line being famous for its well to do dummies, something to do with a family tradition. 

Black seems to vibrating on the spot as he looks around the shop, his purple hued eyelights are engorged stars, very similar to Blue, but far sharper at the points. 

He darts to the side very suddenly, making you jerk around in surprise, accidentally jerking Mutts leash.

Mutt lets out a near silent whimper at the jerking motion, his zygomatic arches suffusing with a burnt umber, he hurriedly flips his fur hood, hiding his skull deeply in the encompassing darkness. He seems to glow faintly, his eyelights contracting to pinpricks, never leaving you as you try to keep up with his brother. 

His soul sings happily, you’ve no idea what your doing to him but you’ve never once dropped his leash. 

Following Black as closely as you can you can’t help but giggle at his enthusiasm.  
He’s running back and forth, grabbing items of clothing, holding them up to himself and either discarding them with a sneer or hurling them to you to hold.

“WHOEVER THIS METTATON IS, THEY A BEING OF EXCELLENT TASTE, THERE ARE SO MANY OPTIONS!” Black enthuses, selecting a plum coloured silk shirt and caressing it with his clawed flanges, his touch a gentle caress.

“Blue said they would be called Napstaton in his world, I imagine..” you start to explain only to start back as Black whirls on you, his sockets wide and eyelights blown huge and shimmery.

“NAPSTATON!! THIS IS THIS WORLDS NAPSTATON’S SHOP! THATS..THATS..NO WONDER ITS ALL SO AMAZING, HES THE UNDERGROUNDS BIGGEST STAR! OF COURSE! NOW I UNDERSTAND!” He seems almost child like in his excitement, his hands balled into fists and held against his wide smile as he practically dances on the spot. 

He sprints off again, exclaiming loudly at the superiority of the fabrics and the styles.  
Letting out a huff of laughter you follow along eagerly behind, delighted to be able to make the active and edgy skeleton so happy. 

Seconds later Black is back, holding a selection of clothing that seems very different from his initial choices, he struts towards his brother and beckons him imperiously.

“MUTT! YOU WILL STAND STILL WHILE I SELECT SOME APPROPRIATE CLOTHING FOR YOU!” He commands loudly.

Mutt slopes forward enough that his collar isn’t pulling against his neck and bows his head.  
“of course m’lord.” 

You glance around at the other shoppers warily, the attention the loud skeleton had garnered seems to increase tenfold at their odd dynamic, your flanges tighten around the leash in your hand as you glare at a particularly nosy Tsundereplane nearby, bearing your fangs and making them scurry away quickly.

“Wouldn’t you like to choose your own clothes Papyrus?” His head jerks towards you in a sudden motion at the use of his full name and you can almost feel more than hear the resonance of his purring.

“THE MUTT IS FAR TOO LAZY TO BOTHER PICKING HIMSELF CLOTHING, HE WOULD WANDER ABOUT IN NOTHING BUT HIS BIRTHDAY SUIT IF I LET HIM!” Chuckled Black easily, trying one shirt then another against his prone brother. 

“That would be a sight to see.” You can’t help but giggle again.

“m’happy to show ya’ any time mistress.” Mutts voice is so low and deep that his muttered words are audible only to you as his brother bustles around, his grin spreads slowly like molasses as he watches you fluster, a vibrant sea foam colour washing over your cheek bones and nasal ridge.

He notices for the first time the delicate freckles across the ridge, only visible when you blush so brightly. He wants to see them more. 

By the time Black is satisfied with his selections, both you and Mutt are weighed down with the amount of things he’s chosen, you are crazy strong now as a skeleton and even you are struggling a little, even as Mutt seems unbothered by the piles in his arms.

The sales assistant is an Aaron, and his eyes widen at the mountain of things you dump on the counter before him.

“Will that be cash or card?” He gasps, grabbing at the store radio and summoning another assistant to help him pack.

Blacks eyelights seem to vanish, showing that eerie similarity to Sans that you see with Blue sometimes. Mutt leans forward and mutters to his brother quickly and they both seem slightly lost before you shoot your arm forward, passing your platinum card to the Aaron.

“Card please, do you also have a purchase locker we can use? I don’t think lugging this lot around the mall will be doable.” You keep your smile pleasant as the brothers both look at you silently.

Once the purchases are paid for and the Aaron has given you a ticket for your locker, you decide it’s time for some refreshments, you are feeling drained and can’t help but mindlessly shuffle towards the Muffets coffee parlour nearby. 

Mutt and Black following wordlessly, Mutt’s leash still secure in your hand. 

“What would you like to drink?” You ask as you stand in the line for the counter, the skeletons looking at the menu in wide socketed wonder.

“WHATS A GRANDE?” Black asks with a scoff in his tone.

You give him an old fashioned look and can’t help but smile. You hand the leash to Black and indicate the plush purple velvet sofas nearby for them to sit.

“How about I get the drinks?” You grin at their sheepish smiles.  
“What flavours do you like?”

“anything sweet please mistress.” Mutt mumbles quietly as Black flops down into the sofa, sprawling regally.

“I ENJOY TEA, NO MILK, NO SUGAR.” Black states easily, motioning his brother to sit at his feet.

Once you are lining up for the drinks Black, leans forward slightly and whispers to his brother.  
“What Do You Think?”

Mutts body shifts slightly closer, but keeps his skull forward, hidden in his hood.  
“no threats, no one even seems to be on guard, it’s like they know they are safe. it’s disconcerting.”

Black hums in agreement, sighing gently.  
“And Her?”

“she’s perfect. her soul is clear as a bell, it radiates honestly and kindness. patience mainly. rare traits in our world. the lv ain’t tainted her at all.” Mutt can’t help but watch your every move as you smile and chat with the green flame element monster serving you. He feels a flush a jealousy, you should only smile like that at them.  
“the others ain’t even marked her yet.”

“Then They Are Morons...She Took Your Leash.” Black can’t help but smile as he sees the rusty glow from his brothers hood.

“yeah.” Mutt hugs his gangly legs, hiding further by resting his hood against his knees. 

Holding the drinks carefully on a tray, you return triumphantly and the whispered conversation ends.

“Here we are! A classic Earl grey with lemon zest for Black and a Maple honey mocha for Papyrus!” You hand them their drinks and sit eagerly watching for their reactions, in your hand your own caramel coffee frappachino sits ignored as you wait.

You don’t mention the sitting arrangement and they both quietly appreciate it. 

They look from your excited face to the foreign sounding drinks, Black shrugs and lifts the steaming cup to his mouth.

“I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS IS BUT I WILL TRUST YOU MY QUEEN.” He states and takes a tentative sip.

Mutt sniffs his drink and pulls the straw into his maw to pull in a mouthful of the calorific concoction. 

Black lets out a bliss filled sigh, nodding in approval and sipping again, Mutt on the other hand lets out a near sinful moan, licking his chops and pulling the lid off the drink to take huge gulps of the sweet drink, seemingly unaffected by its heat.

“I take it you like it?” You can’t help but watch the undulating length of Mutts tongue as he laps the stray drips from his mandible. 

“s’good.” The lanky skeleton smirks, a knowing look in his eyes as he grins as you, letting his tongue lap leisurely all the way to the bottom of his cup and making your sockets widen as you blush.

“YES, EXCELLENT CHOICES ALL ROUND, AS EXPECTED OF OUR MATE!” Black raises his cup in a salute towards you, enjoying the flustered lowering of your head and the please grin you give them through your turquoise tinted lashes. 

A natural submissive it seems, Black didn’t realise that he and his brother had gotten so lucky, it makes his soul surge happily.

Sipping at your own drink to hide your suddenly aroused self, you chuckle ruefully.  
“So, I think you’re both kitted out clothes wise, what else would you like to buy?”

Shifting in his seat uneasily, Black coughs and looks embarrassed.  
“YES, I WANTED TO...THANK YOU.. IN MY EXCITEMENT I HAD FORGOTTEN WE DID NOT HAVE OUR OWN GOLD HERE. I APOLOGISE FOR YOU HAVING TO PAY FOR US.” His eyelights seem to dim and Mutts looks away, his skull held low.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s Gaster’s money not mine.” You shrug and sip at your drink again.  
“ You got pulled here against your will, the least we could do is make sure you have everything you need.”

“THAT BE AS IT MAY, IT DOESN’T SIT WELL WITH US TO RELY ON OTHERS, WE ARE NOT USED TO OWEING ANYONE.” His pride is almost palpable and you can see small cracks spreading over the cup held tightly in his claws. 

Mutt suddenly perks his head up, seeming to scent the air and letting out a low chuckle , Black turns to him with a raised brow bone and Mutts grin almost looks like it will split his skull in half as he whispers through his laugh.  
“they’re here too.” 

Black lets out a short laugh as his own nasal ridge wrinkles. “ MWEH, OF COURSE THEY ARE!”

Tilting your head to the side you frown in wonder, then it hits you. The very familiar scents flowing through the miasma of the crowded mall and filling your senses.

Your soul mates. All of them. 

“Oh for the love of Agore, what are they..” you start to turn, to find them and tell them off soundly only to be stopped by a hand on your arm, Black giving you a conspiratorial look.

“LET US CONTINUE OUR DATE MY QUEEN, I KNOW EXACTLY THE NEXT PLACE WE WOULD LIKE TO GO.” His grin is particularly shit eating.

“Oh yes? And where would that be?” You settle back in your seat and cross your legs languidly.

“know of any pet shops mistress?” Mutt smirks. 

~~~~~

 

“This Is A Bad Idea And We Are Bad For Doing it.” Papyrus hunches guiltily, trying to keep hidden behind the ficus plants bordering the food court area that they are all hiding in. 

“c’mon bro, ya’ can’t pretend like ya’ ain’t at least curious.” Sans grins at his brother, stirring at the cup of ketchup he managed to make from squeezing out about fifty of the little packets he stole from the burger joint. 

“I Know And I Hate It.” Papyrus moans, his skull falling into his hands.

“keep it down ya’ morons, kitten’ll tear us a new one if she finds us here.” Red hisses, his sockets narrowing as he glances towards the date group. 

“WHY ARE THEY JUST SITTING THERE? WHERE IS THE ROMANCE?! THE SUSPENSE!?! THE BLOODSHED!!??” Edge is sitting bolt upright, his arms folded. He scowls at anyone who dares to look in their direction, making the area around them suspiciously empty. 

“not everyone gets their dating advice from mettaton edge.” Stretch is lounging in a chair, seemingly bored with the whole affair, his nervously twitching hands hidden deeply in his hoody pockets.

“THE PRINCESS LOOKS SO HAPPY..” sighs Blue dreamily, imagining that it’s him you are on a date with. 

“really, ya’ really ain’t gonna’ even try ta’ keep the noise down?” Red looks at the other incredulously. 

“chill red, this place is packed. they ain’t gonna’ hear us in all this.” Sans shrugs lazily.

“might smell us though.” Stretch adds, watching as Mutt seems to catch a scent. 

“NO, LOOK! THEY ARE GOING TO ANOTHER SHOP NOW!” Blue almost jumps up in his eagerness to follow them only to be held back by a hand on his arm from his brother.

“A Pet Shop, Why Would They Go To A Pet Shop? Gaster Specifically Told Us No Pets After The Whole Pet Rock Debacle.” Papyrus watches with confusion, his hand on his mandible thoughtfully. 

“jeeze pap, let it go already.” Sans eyelights roll in his sockets.

“Well If You Had Just Fed It...”Starts Papyrus only to be interrupted by his edgy clone.

“I DO NOT LIKE THE LOOK OF THIS.” Edge seems uncharacteristically worried, his clawed flanges tapping a statico on the table. 

“nah boss, they can’t be. it’s too soon right?” Reds leg is bobbing up and down in agitation, his normal grin twisted into a grimace.

“WHAT IS IT? WHAT DON’T YOU LIKE?” Blue glances between the edgy pair, their worry seeping into him and putting him on edge too.

“gonna’ tell the class so we all know why ya’ look like ya’ gonna puke?” Stretch raises a brow, glancing towards the retreating backs of his soulmate and dopplegangers. 

“PET SHOPS SELL MORE THAN PETS, THEY ALSO SELL...ACCESSORIES.” Edge snaps testily, his own eyelights fixed on his brother as they silently seem to communicate their worry to each other. 

“might need a bit more info on that one edgelord.” Sans grits out through his clenched teeth, feeling like he’s trying to get blood from a stone. 

“fuckin’... collars ya’ dumb fuck. pet shops sell collars.” Red throws his hands up in annoyance, giving up any thought of subtlety.

“Ah.. The New Housemates Coming From A World Like Your Own..” Papyrus is the one to understand the fastest, the puzzle suddenly clicking together in his mind.

“collars mean... what exactly?” Understanding seems to spread over Sans skull, but he’s determined to know for sure.

“IT MEANS THATS OUR SOUL MATE MAY BE GETTING INTO SOMETHING SHE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT.” Standing to his full height, Edge begins to tap his foot impatiently.

“it’s... intricate, the meanin’ an’ shit. like ownership an’ an engagement ring in one, dependin’ on.. well lotsa’ stuff.” Standing beside his brother, Red stuffs his hands deeply in his pockets, translucent red sweat gathering on his skull. 

“so not a good thing.” Stretch pulls himself up, raising his arms above his head in a lazy.. well... Stretch. Heh. 

“NOT IF THEY ARE THE ONES DOING IT! NO!” Barks Edge rolling his eyelights. 

“it’s them claimin’, it’s marking without the teeth.” Red huffs, turtling into the fur of his hood. 

That makes Sans move, teleporting himself into a standing position a few feet away.  
“yeah. not happenin’. so we stoppin’ them?”

“YES PLEASE!” Blue claps his hands and as if it’s a signal, they move. 

~~~~~

 

Black saunters across the selection of collars, his hand trailing across the fabric and leather as it hangs, he hums with approval, fingering a few here and there. Muttering to himself about leather and silk.

Mutt is by your side, his leash in your hand again, his looming presence seems to be keeping the very curious shopkeeper at bay.

“m’lord would like ta’ collar ya’ mistress, but i’m wonderin’ if ya’ know what that means?” Mutts voice is low and melodic, you can’t help but wonder what he sounds like singing, you’re sure he has a beautiful voice.

“I know what it means, Red told me a little and I did some research.” You keep your eyes forward and back straight as you attempt to hide your flushed cheeks. 

“red told ya’ hmm? what did he tell ya’?” He seems to get closer, his warm breath washing over the side of your skull smelling of maple and burning wood ash.

“T..That it’s like... letting someone claim you as their own.” Your voice is low and husky, you swallow hard, an action you don’t even have the organs for but manage anyway.

Mutt lets out a huff of amusement, he can see you squirm uncomfortably. Your arousal filling his nasal ridge and making his head spin.

“that’s right mistress, same as giving someone your leash.” He taps meaningfully at the leather strap in your hand. 

“I know..” you look up and are shocked at how close he is to you, a hairs breadth away from you as he looks hungrily at your mouth.

“and you are willing mistress?” His voice is a purr, you can feel it coil in your belly as your breaths become shallow, almost panting as you struggle to fill imaginary lungs.

“THIS ONE!” Black interrupts, smirking as he notices the position you are in, a collar dangling in his flanges. 

“STARTING WITHOUT ME? HOW RUDE.” Black is instantly behind you, trapping you against his brothers chest, the heat of them and the intimacy of their proximity making you squeak, you can feel Blacks grin as he nuzzles into the gap between your cervical vertebra and clavicle. 

You are interrupted by a meaningful cough of the very scandalised shop keeper.

The brothers break away reluctantly as you take the collar to the checkout shamefaced and glowing with embarrassment.  
You didn’t even look at it nor the obviously put out rabbit monster as they bag it and give you a snippy “Have a nice day.” As you all leave. 

You all walk in silence, stiff and quick paced as you try to get away as fast as you can.  
Black and Mutt exchanging worried looks as they follow your poker ridged back.

Once you are out of sight of the shop you break down, tears falling from your sockets as you struggle to contain your laughter.

“D..did you see her face!? Oh stars, I’m never going to be able to go in there again!” You gasp as your soul mates smile slowly in relief.

Mutt glances left and right, nodding to his brother.  
It’s the work of seconds before he teleports you all back to the car, his grin widening smugly as he admires the view of your behind while you’re climbing inside and giggling. 

“WHERE WERE WE BEFORE WE WERE SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED?” Black smirks and plucks the paper bag with the collar in from your hand.

Pulling it from the paper you see the collar Black has chosen for you.  
It’s black leather, thin and delicate like a choker, you could wear it anytime without it looking like anything more and a fashion item. It’s lined with a deep plum velvet that runs the full length poking out just a little to show off the vibrant colour. 

Hanging from the front is a tiny dark orange coloured bell. It tinkles gently as you finger it carefully. 

“It’s beautiful.” You breathe, the colour combination is not lost on you as Black and Mutt both smile softly.

“I WOULD BE HONOURED IF YOU WOULD ALLOW ME TO PUT IT ON YOU.” Blacks voice is steady and oh so deep, his eyelights pinpricks of intent as he looks at you, Mutt looking on from the back seat flushed and adoring as his gaze lingers over you. 

The car door slamming open with excessive force makes you jerk around in shock, a flash of blue and a deep resounding voice seems to fill the whole area resonantly.

“heh. n o p e.” As thick strong arms surround your waist and Blacks screeches of protest and Mutts deep snarls of anger are cut off abruptly, you are surrounded by the darkness of teleportation.


	28. You’re blue now.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Here we go.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope ya’ll enjoy this shameless smut. I’ve never written a full smut on my own before, so don’t judge me too harshly! 
> 
> Don't say I didn’t warn ya’.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for all the kudos and comments! They feed the author!

“look, abby..i’m sorry ok?” 

Sans had expected you to be angry with him, what he had not expected was the slap to the face that left his cheek bones stinging, even if the intent behind it didn’t drop his hp at all.

“You’re Sorry? YOU’RE SORRY!? Sans, you stalked me and then kidnapped me! Where the hell are we even?!” You look around the dark cavern, blue glowing flowers surround you, their cerulean glow the only light, even though you can see perfectly well in the darkness. 

Sans is  
looking at you as if he is afraid you might hit him again, his hand resting on the cheek you struck.  
“yeah, ok i guess i deserved that.” He mumbles sadly.  
“s’my hide out. i come here when it all gets too much.” 

You glare at him, your hands on your hips as he shuffles his converse clad feet.

“Did you bring me to the Underground? Those are echo flowers, right?” Flumping to the floor cross legged and hopeless, Your anger drains from you as you gently finger the petals of the nearest flower and it repeats your words eerily.

“...echo flowers, right?” 

“nah, not the Underground.” Sans shuffles closer to you, his hands shoved deeply into his hoodie pockets. “can’t deal with bein’ back there.” 

Tilting you head you can hear a gentle roaring in the distance, the smell of salt is all around you, the air is fresh and clean.  
“We’re near the sea then?” 

Sans carefully sits near you, not close enough to encroach on you. His own legs crossed too, his eyelights slitted nervously like an agitated cat.  
“heh. yeah, i found this cave near the house when we first moved here, planted some echo seeds. they really seem ta’ like the salt water. little bit of home from home.” 

“Hmm, so why am I here and not on my date at the mall?” You narrow your sockets and fold your arms, he raises his hands defensively.

“hey, i was savin’ ya’ from those two, they were tryin’ ta’ collar ya’!” Sans looks indignant, his sockets wide as he gives you a look that you can only describe as ‘what the fuck?’ 

“I’m aware, I was there.” Your deadpan face makes him baulk.

“ya’ don’t understand what that means abby, they were tryin’ ta’ claim ya! that’s pretty serious for monsters!” His leg bounces, eyelights fixed on you intently, the slits seem to vibrate as he tries to hold his temper.

“I know exactly what it meant Sans.” Your own eyelights look into his steadily, unwavering. 

“do ya’? that so abby? an’ ya’ gonna’ just do that with a couple’a males ya’ met less than a day ago!?” The growl in his tone is unmistakable, his hands open and close reflectively as if he wants to grab your shoulder and shake you.

“They’re my soul mates Sans.” It comes out as barely a whisper, but you never lower your gaze. 

“i’m ya’ soul mate!” He flushes, his magic matching the flowers that surround you, the exasperation in his voice replacing the anger. 

“I know you are... well... now I know.” You raise a brow and your lips twist into a hurt pout.

“i was tryin’ ta’ protect ya’.” Sans lowers his skull and rubs the back of it guiltily.

“From what exactly!?” You are shouting, you know you are shouting, as much as you don’t want to the pitch of your voice rises with the hurt you feel. 

Around you a handful of the flowers repeat your angry words over and over.  
“...exactly...exactly..”

“from them! it ain’t right abby..it... it was meant to be just us... you, me an’ paps...” Sans doesn’t lift his head, the sadness and loss he feels is almost palpable. 

“You’re jealous...”It hits you like a ton of bricks, never in your life did you think anyone would be jealous over you, let alone someone as hot as Sans. 

“damn fuckin’ right i am! seein’ them eyein’ ya’, wantin’ ya’...i wanna’ rip them all apart for just lookin’ at ya!” His head shoots up and he glares at you, his grin so wide that you can see the sharp fangs that he usually conceals.

“Sans, I cant ignore the bond. I couldn’t figure out why I felt this way, why I was attracted to everyone.. do you know how horrible I felt? How twisted up inside it made me?” You try to make him understand, to see how much it hurt you, how much the words of your father warped the feelings you were having.

“abby...i know ya’ can’t ignore it.. don’t make it any easier..lettin’ them touch ya’... mark ya’... just the thought of it is makin’ my instincts scream.” His hand moves toward you hesitantly, as if of its own accord.

Before he can touch you, you move forward. Pressing your face to his palm and nuzzling gently.  
“Then mark me first.”

Sans eye lights vanish as he freezes to the spot.  
“what.” 

“Undyne explained a few things to me, maybe your instincts are freaking out because you need to be the first to claim me.” Carefully shuffling forward you bring his palm to your lips, kissing very softly.

“babe, ya’ don’t know what your asking for.”  
He’s stock still, eyelights still gone and a faint blue glow of sweat forming on his skull.

You can’t help but snap at him, even as you hold his hand.  
“Oh for stars sake Sans! Stop treating me like I don’t know what I’m doing!”

“ya’ don’t! how can ya’ when ya’ weren’t a monster before?!” His words fly out before he can think, you can see the shock on his skull as he realised what he said.

“Low blown Sans.” Dropping his hand you stand, holding yourself tightly and turning away.

Sans immediately stands and follows you, his eyelights back but warped into pinprick sharpness as he tries to apologise.  
“ look.. i didn’t mean..”

“I know what you meant.” You stand still, hugging your self protectively and not meeting his sockets. Your hair ghosts around your skull, agitated and coiling like tentacles, it’s soft glow melding with the aura of the echo flowers and giving your magic a cerulean shimmer.

Sans can’t help thinking how beautiful you are, even as he fucks this up badly.  
“abby..”

“I’m a monster Sans. I’m a monster just as much as you are. You need to stop thinking of me as something I’m not.” Your words hurt him deeply, he knows you are a monster, he knows you can never be anything else now...maybe it’s time for honestly.

“i don’t wanna’ hurt ya.” Sans voice cracks as he comes to stand behind you, wanting desperately to hold you to his chest but not daring.

“What do you mean?” Finally you turn your head towards him even if you are still standing defensively, the proximity of you...scent of you...he can’t help but move closer, his clawed hands resting oh so gently on your shoulders.

“even for monsters, skeletons are...rough. any other.. partner...i’ve had in the past, i had ta’ be crazy gentle, completely in control so i didn’t tear them up. With you... with a soul mate...bein’ in control ain’t an option... instinct ta’ mate an’ mark ya’s gonna’ take over. ya’ a virgin, i ain’t gonna let ya’ get hurt like that.” It takes everything in him not to nuzzle into your neck and hair as he stands behind you and tells you the fear he’s had for as long as he’s known you were his soul mate.

“Oh.” He watches as your skull droops and your shoulder sag. Sans wishes he didn’t have to disappoint you like this, but he’s determined to protect you. Even from himself. 

“yeah.” Maybe now you’ll understand, maybe now you’ll heed his warning and stay close where he can keep you safe.

“Well, there’s something you don’t seem to have accounted for Sans.” it’s almost like he can feel the sudden optimism in your soul as you brighten and lift your head again.

“yeah?” Sans tenses, what thought did you have that so suddenly brightened your mood?

“Yes. I’m a skeleton too.” Spinning around your eyelights meet his and a shit eating grin that you could only have learned from him graces your face as you rest your palms against his chest.

“i’m not sure i follow.” This is not going the way he thought it would.

“I’m a skeleton Sans, literally your soul mate, do you honestly think I couldn’t take anything you give me? After all, you’ve never fucked a skeleton before.” Your sockets are hooded, your voice low and filled with lust and he chokes slightly as your press your ample chest against his ribcage. 

“whoa, slow down there babe..” sans gently grabs your wrists and holds you back from him, both of you seem to notice the difference in the size of his thick fingers around your tiny carpel bones. Sans breath catches in a throat that isn’t there.

“Don’t you want me?” You growl, a deep yawning rumble of need that makes Sans almost buckle in the spot.

“wha..of course i want you! that’s not the issue here!” This ain’t going how he thought it would at all! The heavy look you give him makes his mouth run dry.

“Then let’s do it. Right here, right now.” Your mewl of wanting makes him groan as if he’s in pain.

“ya’ making this real *hard*abby.” Sans managed to chuckle out on a ragged breath.

“Aww baby, is that a *bone*-er?” You let your eyelights wander over his now tented trousers with a smirk. 

His heart wrenching whimper makes you look up, sockets wide to see his eyelights morphed into huge white inverted hearts.

Sans drops your wrists and desperately clutches you to his chest as darkness surrounds you briefly. 

The feel of soft pillows on your back greets you as you both land from the void with the large male holding himself over you.

He burrows his skull into the crook of your neck with an almost pained moan as you glance around.

You seem to be in a small alcove of the cave, you can still see the echo flowers from your pillowy bed, but you are in a small bubble like pocket cave in the wall, large enough to hold the tall and wide Sans like a hammock.

“sweetheart, ya’ gotta tell me now if ya’ don’t wanna’ do this..” sharp flanges ghost gently over your forming translucent body, gliding shakily up your thigh and hips. 

“But I do want this.” Your voice is a low pitched rumble as you link your arms around Sans neck and carefully kiss the edge of his mouth.

“s’just a bit outta the *blue*”. His chuckle is strained but he playfully pokes the tip of his tongue at you, the glowing blue of it lighting his skull subtly along with his flushed cheek bones.

“Really? I feel like it’s been a *long* time coming.” Lifting your hips against him you both grunt with pleasure at the feeling of his erect magic hidden in his shorts as you press it against your core. 

“fuckin’ hell babe, do ya’ even know what ya’ do to me?” Sans voice seems to drop several octaves, becoming sinfully rich and deep and sending shudders of lust through your centre.

“I might have some idea.” His eyelights lazily wander over your formed magic, taking in your lush breasts and full hips as you thrust them eagerly toward him. 

“naughty girl....i’m gonna’ try ta’ take this slow...last thing i wanna do his hurt ya’.” He’s still nervous, still thinking of how to protect you. 

“For the love of all the gods! Just fuck me already Sans!” You let your sharp fangs nip at your bottom lip as you grab at his clavicle, dragging him closer to you.

The warning rumble of his growl sent tingling shivers down your spine. His eyelights fixed intently in those full and bitten lips.

Sans flanges worked their way over your body, lifting your sweater dress over your head and peeling off your leggings and taking your panties with them, you never wore bras now having no need to, so your body was fully exposed to his roving eyelights. 

His mouth lowers to yours, biting softly where your own teeth had been moments before as he kissed you passionately. The warmth of your tongues meeting was enough to make your soul sing and Sans throaty chuckle let you know he could feel it too. 

The chill of the air didn’t effect you even though you knew it was cold. The shivers coursing through your body and making your bones rattle were from his kiss alone. 

Burning heat radiated from your entwined bodies feeling unlike anything you had ever experienced before, you could see the small sparks of magic where you touched each other, your tongues darting and caressing each other with phosphorescencant flashes. The joints of your bones shimmering with the magic that held them together.

Breaking the kiss and swiftly removing his own hoodie and T-shirt, Sans leaned back to study you, awe and lust clear on his skull as you pant breathlessly, you know you don’t need to breathe but your body is responding anyway, drawing in his scent and letting it play over your tongue so you can taste him deep inside you. 

Snow and pine, fresh, cold and oh so strong. His magic is wrapped around you and filling your mind and soul. 

You took the time to study his body as he held it over you, his own ecto-body formed solidly, filling the gaps in the thick bones of his skeletal shape. 

He was full figured, wide and chubby. His chest broad and strong looking as the glowing blue magic flowed and wove between his ribs, spine and hips.

You can’t help but feel tiny under his hulking body.

Squirming, you keen softly, writhing your hips against his as they press into your heat, an oil slick wetness gathering at the apex of your thighs as you spread them to accommodate his weight.

“Please Sans..” it’s all it takes for the last of his noble resolve to crumble, a shuddering growl echoing from his chest as he shifts his body to reach you, pressing his phalanges into the swollen flesh of your mound, finding that special little pearl with expert quickness. 

“stars, look how wet you are for me..” he sounds almost awed as she slides over the folds, his sockets hooded as he watches you slowly come undone beneath him. 

You can’t help the squeal that leaves your mouth as he descends to your full breast, taking the pert nipple into his mouth and laving his tongue around it sloppily, his phalanges never ceasing their explorative dance over your heated core.

Carefully, warily, Sans pushes one thick phalange into your weeping hole, testing at the tightness and to see how gentle he would need to be in taking your virginity.

The arc your spine makes as you gasp in shocked pleasure causes a harsh crack, the bones reacting to the violent spasm of the orgasm as it pulsed through you without warning. This is why the sound of cracking joints is so intimate to skeletons. 

“F..oh fuck! Sans!” Is all you manage to hiss out through your clenched teeth as you feel your tight entrance clamp down on Sans phalange. 

“holy shit..” You can see the moment his control snaps as his eyelights vanish and his darkened sockets widen, the feeling of your orgasm on his phalanges, the sound of your bones cracking, the smell of your arousal...all toffee apple and tart sweetness... it’s too much for the poor skeleton. 

His hands are on your wrists in an instant, holding them to the floor above your head, his skull nuzzling into the apex of your neck and shoulder. The feeling of his thick bulge rubbing against you and the shuffling of fabric as he wiggles down his shorts is the only warning you get before he plunges inside you in one thrust, filling you completely.

There is no pain, any remnants of worry you had of a hymen vanishing at the feeling of your sex stretching and accommodating his huge member easily.

Overwhelming pleasure wracked your body as you convulsed around him, delighting in the wonderfully RIGHT feeling of your soulmates cock filling you completely.  
You could feel your tightness sucking him deeper, clenching and throbbing along the thick shaft as he sank himself fully to the hilt inside you as you cry out his name in delighted shock.

Seconds later Sans teeth snap down, locking on the bones of your exposed cervical vertebra, this fangs cracking into the ivory like structure and sinking deeply through the magic of your ecto form.

It should hurt, it is hurting... but in such a good way. Your toes curl as you whimper, desperately wanting to hold him closer, pull him deeper but unable due to his vice like grip on your wrists.

“fuckin’ M I N E.” Sans voice around his bite is deep and loud. Louder than you’ve ever heard him before as his magic seeps into you, you can feel it curling and weaving a path straight to your soul, it makes you cum hard around him making him snarl around his grip on your neck, his tongue lapping at the wound he created. 

You are Marked. 

Releasing you with a shuddering gasp, Sans lifts himself up on his arms, his eyelights back and searching your face frantically.  
“babe, i’m so sorry! did i hurt you?! are you ok!?” Guilt drips from his words as his brow scrunches in concern, blue translucent beads of sweat pepper his skull as he looks down at your flushed and blissed out face.

“Why’d ya’stop?” You slur happily, sockets hooded and a grin stretched across your face as you blink up at him slowly. 

Your eyelights are perfect inverted hearts. 

Sans glances down in wonder, his breath catching in a throat he didn’t have.  
The bite he left on your neck is swirling with his magic, the colour dissipating and spreading into you, turning the area around the mark blue with his own colour.

Your squirming made his glance snap lower to your joined bodies, his sockets widening in shock as he realised he could see himself inside you, the ecto flesh on your lower body shimmering and translucent enough for his member to be clearly visible, filling and stretching you beautifully, his magic seeping gently into yours.

He knew that mating was an exchange of magic for monsters, filling the receptive and submissive mate with enough magic to form a new life, but never in his life had he SEEN it in action. Other monsters didn’t have the ecto flesh to give him the show he was getting now.

Sans honestly thought it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen in his life. He knew that if you had been bonded to him in that moment you would have conceived his child and he’s love struck. 

“Sannnns... please..” You writhed under him, lifting your hips to meet him and whimpering as the wonderfully full feeling sent shockwaves of pleasure through you.

“shit babe, you’re so beautiful.” Sans can’t help but thrust into you again, softer now, savouring the feel of you wrapped around him as he bottoms out inside you.

“look at ya’. filled with my magic and beggin’ for more.” Your lust filled moans echo in the flower filled cave, the nearest of them imitating you perfectly and sending the whole field into rapturous moans as they copy each other.  
“Saaaans... oh my... fuck... Sannns!!” 

“takin’ all my dick so perfectly, i’ve never been so deep before..”Your hands find purchase on his lower ribs, gripping them tightly and making him purr tightly, sweat dripping from his skull onto your chest, where your form absorbs his magic greedily. 

“come for me baby, let me feel ya’ cum on my cock like a good girl..” His thrust become erratic and he speeds up, driving deeper to chase his own end as you both sing in unison. 

“Oh god yes!!” Lifting your skull you drive your sharp little teeth into his clavicle, biting down as hard as you can, licking and nibbling as you feel yourself clench around the pounding skeleton. 

“hhhnnngg... f..fuck! abby!” Sans can’t help but watch as his magic floods your body as he cums, filling you completely and blotting out the teal of your own magic.

His eyelights swell and fill his sockets as he realised that even your hair is changed, the blue washing over the turquoise ghosting strands in glittering swathes. 

You were his, body and soul and now everyone could see it, he’d never felt so damn proud in all his life. 

You looked pretty darn proud of yourself too, noting how your own magic melted and swirled along the mark you left on him. 

 

As you both came down from your passionate high, you nuzzled into his chest and Sans pulled you close, peppering kisses over your hands and wrists, your legs naturally weaving together and a comfortable companionship settling over you in your blissed out stupor. 

“What was that about sex with skeletons being too much?” You giggled, looking up into Sans hazy heart shaped eyelights, your own mirroring his. 

“ok, ya’ got me.” He replied lazily, his phalanges playing with a strand of your now blue hair gently, letting it silkily slide over his bones. 

“heh. you’re blue now.”


	29. A slip of the tongue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue let’s things slip.  
> What is this? Plot?   
> A tiny bit of smutty fluff at the start and the very end.
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for your kudos and comments! You make this all worth it!

“I’m blue now?” You murmur sleepily as you curl into Sans side sleepily, his gentle caresses carrying you off into sleep.

“yup.” His smug voice registers to your sleep addled brain and your sockets snap open.

“I’m blue now!?” You squeak grabbing at your own hair as you sit bolt upright, staring at the luminescent blue locks in your hands.

“heheh, you are.” Lifting his arms behind his head, Sans rests his head on his hands lazily, his grin supremely shit eating. 

“You’re green!” Your eyelights dart to his clavicle and the shifting patch of magic that you had left there.

“i am?” His sockets widen along with his smile, look at his chest he seems ridiculously pleased with the fact and runs his phalanges over the bite eagerly.  
“hey, so i am. nice.” 

You look at him, momentarily dumb struck and blushing with the colour of your own magic vibrantly.

“Sans.. Everyone’s going to notice this..” Turning your torso back and forth, you realise the colour of his magic has filled in your whole form. 

“yup.” Sans looks at you with his sockets hooded and his grin sharp, you can’t help but feel he likes the fact that your activities will be very obvious to your housemates. 

“How long is it going to stay like this!?” Letting out a long suffering sigh, you lay back into the skeletons arms, wondering vaguely how bones can be so comfortable. 

Sans doesn’t seem worried by the idea it might be a permanent change. “no clue.”

“You could stop looking so pleased with yourself!” You’re giggling, this is going to cause so many ructions at home, but it’s still hilarious. 

“nope.” 

“Oh stars! Did you know this would happen?!”

“nope.” 

“Sans, I’m serious!”

“hi serious, i’m sans.” 

“Sans...” You side eye him with an unladylike snort. 

The hungry look he gives you is unmistakable making you melt against him heatedly. He takes your breast in his hands and seems to weigh it as it overflows his grip. Sans eagerly takes the perking nipple between his teeth and runs his tongue over the sensitive bud, making you squeal.

“hey, looks like i missed a spot right there, guess i’ll need to start all... over...again.” 

~~~~~

Sans had explained to you that the pillow filled alcove he had taken you to...in... had been a space he had created for himself so he could nap in his hide away, his magic kept it dry and warm while being able to still watch the echo flowers in bloom. 

He had hesitantly asked you if you would like to join him there again. You had vehemently agreed as you straddled his lap and covered his skull with kisses. 

Neither of you had really wanted to return home that night, but it was past nine and you both knew that Papyrus would pitch a fit of worry if you didn’t come back.

Love struck and giggly, you are both wrapped around each other, Sans peppering kissing over your face as he teleports you back to the living room of your home.

“Oh my!” The gentle female voice that greets your sudden appearance make your both turn in surprise to see the entire household congregated on the sofas. Every eye light is on the pair of you.

Toriel is sat on the largest sofa, her scarlet eyes wide, a fine bone China cup in her paw, paused half way to her mouth.

Gaster enters the room, a teapot in his hands and a happy grin on his face.  
As he see you in Sans arms, he turns completely on his heel and returns to the kitchen, his expression never changes as he nopes out.

“There You Are Brother, Abbyeline, We Wondered Where You Had Got To!” Papyrus’s voice is tight.  
“Lady Toriel Has Come To Visit Us, Isn’t That Lovely?” 

Spinning in Sans arms you face Toriel, you know your skull is flushed with embarrassment as you smile sheepishly at the elegant queen.

“Hello Toriel.” 

“hey tori.” Sans bends almost double to wrap his arms around your waist, his skull resting on your shoulder and you can almost feel the shit eating grin his must be wearing.

“YOU’RE BLUE.” Blue is the first to break the slightly too long silence that greeted you.  
His eyelights are pinprick sharp and they flicker over your hair as it shimmers and ghosts over your skull.

“Heh, yeah...” it’s awkward, you can see several of the skeletons scenting you as their sockets narrow, this was not a conversation you wanted to have with the queen sat right there! 

Squirming our of Sans grip(he’s not happy to let you go.) You make your way to Toriel and hold out your hand to shake hers.

Deep, almost imperceptible growls follow you as you pass certain members of your household.

“It’s good to see you again Toriel.” 

“It is good to see you too Abbyeline, it is actually you I am here to visit with this evening.” Her eyes are soft but very knowing as she smiles warmly at you, scootching along the sofa so that you can join her.

She sips her tea as you sit, even as she seems to be relaxed she is taking in the sudden shift in mood, the sight of your new hair colour, the obvious scent of a new Mark. 

Internally Toriel chuckles, she can remember the time when skeletons were plentiful, before the Great War that eradicated almost all of them. Somehow humans had targeted skeletons the most, perhaps their past connections to humanity had been something the humans could not abide.

Toriel knew what your new colouring indicated. Back then it was seen as something to celebrate. 

It would be interesting to see how many colours you could hold at once. 

Shaking herself from her reverie, the queen smiles down as you.  
“Asgore and I were hoping you would join us for the Soul Song celebrations this autumn.” 

Your sockets scrunch a little in confusion as you look up at the beautiful goat monster, she seemed so regal, even as she sat in a pink blouse and mom jeans. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure what that is.”

A loud scoff makes you look across the room towards Black, he’s sitting almost directly opposite you with Mutt at his feet.  
His crossed leg bobs agitatedly.  
“OF COURSE THESE MORONS HAVEN’T EVEN TOLD YOU THAT MUCH!” He sneers openly. 

“cool ya’ jets runt, we got company.” Red’s voice drawls easily from his position on the other side of Toriel. Since when was Red the voice of reason!? 

“Soul Songs are the music that your own soul sings, we all have one and you can hear it when we enter an Encounter. Have you not learned yours yet Abbeline?” Toriel asks earnestly, her soft ivory ears slide silkily over her shoulder as she tilts her head in askance. 

“I’ve never had an Encounter, so maybe that’s why.” You shrug, training had been more about building your stamina and learning how to utilise your magic, Encounters hadn’t been a factor yet.

“Ah, that explains it.” The stately queen nods her head wisely.

“In that case, I would very much like it it you were to come visit my home, I can personally train you in finding your soul song. We normally teach our children at a very young age, but I’m sure we can have a lovely visit at the same time.”  
She claps her clawed paws eagerly.

“My child has expressed wanting to get to know you more too, they were quite taken with you at the ball.” She added, affection for her child clear on her snowy muzzle. 

“O..oh.. um.. yes. Yes of course.” The human. You don’t want to go near them, them and their odd companions... a ghost child and a vitriolic little flower. They were things to avoid.  
But the queen was so insistent.

“Wonderful! The celebrations are in three weeks, a traditional time I believe the humans call Halloween. An odd coincidence I’m sure you agree.” She gives a little wink and stands. “I shall contact you to find a time to suit for our visit!” 

Your smile is close to a grimace as you nod in ascent.

“Well, I’ve taken up enough of your time, it is late and I must make sure my child adheres to their curfew.” Giving a little chuckle she nods towards the kitchen as you hurriedly stand to show her out.  
“Please tell Gaster we will be in touch about the machine.”  
The last she stated gravely, her cheerful countenance slipping momentarily as she glances towards the kitchen.

Black stands, strutting to your side Mutt at his back.  
“IT WAS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU QUEEN TORIEL.” He bows, taking her soft paw in his hand and kissing the back of it.  
“Indeed Black. And again, welcome to our kingdom.” She seems to blush prettily and smiles indulgently at the stiffly formal skeleton. 

 

Sans gives a lazy wave to the departing queen as he sprawls into the now vacant warm seat she left behind.  
“s’cool tori like ya’ abby, she’s really great. i’m sure you’ll be good pals.” He smirks, patting the seat next to him for you to sit, his grin only widening and his patting increasing as you hesitate. 

It takes seconds for you to laugh and give into his puppy dog face, plumping yourself down beside him.

Gaster peeks his skull around the door to see Toriel has left and you are now surrounded by your unusually quiet soul mates and supremely smug Sans.

“*Well would you look at the time! I really must be off! Grillby will be expecting me!*”He gushes, his spectral hands flying as he speaks.  
“*Infact we were discussing the possibility of me moving in with him, but that’s for another time! I’ll see you all later! Bye now!*”   
Sans and Papyrus both flinch, opening their mouth to say something to their fleeing father, but it’s too late and he’s gone. 

A thick silence descends over the clutter before you. 

“Um..” you start but are interrupted by Mutt.

“looks like we warmed ya’ up for him, huh mistress?” 

“MWEH!” Black barks out a short laugh.

“Look..” Your skull flushed darkly as you try to explain.

“didn’t need any help with that.” Sans interrupts easily, wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

“Can you not..” You turn to him in exasperation. You knew he wouldn’t be subtle about this, but still! 

“HYPOCRITICAL BASTARD!” Edge bellows his sharp fangs gritted angrily, blood orange magic seems to be pooling in his left socket, it falls slowly like dry ice smoke and dissipates around his shoulders.

“hey now, let honey speak. i’m sure she’s got a lot ta’ tell us.” Stretch gives you an easygoing wink, knowing he’s putting you on the spot. His own easy going stance hiding his agitation. 

“Well..Um..” Squirming you try to think of the best way to word it.

“s’ok kitten, we get it. s’gonna happen ta’ everyone eventually, right?” Reds grin is downright wicked as he leers at you and licks his gold tooth lewdly. He needs you to know it isn’t you he’s mad at right now...

“WHY ARE YOU BLUE?!” Blue demands, his hands on his hips. He’s looking at your hair like it personally offended him.

“That’s...”You try again only to be interrupted by Papyrus of all people! 

“Edge Is Right. Sans, You Have Been Very Hypocritical.” His arms are folded and his sockets narrowed at his brother, it’s uncanny how he an Edge look alike right now.

“wait..what?” Sans is stunned, his brother was siding with Edge! 

“Can I just..” You attempt but are thwarted once again. 

“OF COURSE IM RIGHT! YOU INSISTED ON THAT RIDICULOUS STALKING MISSION TO STOP THIS VERY THING FROM HAPPENING, THEN GO RIGHT AHEAD AND MARK HER YOURSELF!” Edge is outraged at the audacity of the basic Sans. 

“she marked me too.” Smugness leaks from him like...ketchup. 

“Sans!” You give him an outraged look, he’s really not helping!

“WHA...THATS HARDLY THE POINT HERE!” Edge seems a little shocked, but rallies himself brilliantly.

“We’re really doing this now?”Your skull drops in your hands in despair.

“yeah. we are. it’s hardly fair sweetness, he’s the one been stopping all o’us from being with ya’.” Stretch is giving Sans a very judging look in the way only a Judge can.

Frustration at being thought of as a possession frazzled your non-existent nerves.   
“I’m not a prize to be won Stretch!” 

“nah’ it ain’t like that kitten, but we all held back on wooin’ ya’ ‘cause of this asshole.” Red glares at Sans, trying his damnedest to not be so jealous that he just walks out of the room, trying so hard to be better than that.. 

“CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY SHES BLUE!?” Blue points at you, looking around the room at his and his brothers counterparts.

“way i see it, ‘s open season now.” Mutt lights up what looks like a dog treat between his sharp fangs, drawing a disapproving tut from Papyrus.

“What Do You Mean By That Dog Like Me?” 

“ISN’T IT OBVIOUS CREAMPUFF, SHES BEEN MARKED BY ONE SOUL MATE, WHATS TO STOP THE REST OF US FROM MAKING OUR CLAIM?!” Black crows delightedly, he has no issues here. You’ll see he is the best soon enough, no contest. 

“Still here, still not an object.” Sighing deeply you look more than a little hurt and Red jumps in to reassure you. 

“it ain’t about being an object baby girl, we just wanna’ be with ya’...would kinda’ like ta’ know if you’re willin’ ta’ think about havin’ all of us actually.” He’s nervous, voicing the thought that they had all had in one form or another.

“Well.. yeah..I mean, soul mates right... if it’s what you all want that is?” You look confused, like it hadn’t even occurred to you to reject any of them, you were just shocked they weren’t rejecting you! 

“Excellent! Then We Are all In Agreement!” Papyrus seems elated as they all seem to perk up at your words. The fear of rejection had weighed on their SOULS.

“BUT WHY ARE YOU BLUE!?” Blue stomps his booted foot, determined to have his question answered, he wanted to know damn it! 

“that’s a good point actually, why are you blue, honey?” Stretch side eyes your hair, the lollipop in his jaws rattling as he passed it over his teeth and Blue makes a huff of “Finally..” under his breath. 

“she’s blue because my magic is blue.” Sans can’t keep the pride from his voice, his phalanges reach up to play with the curling and moving tresses of your magically based hair, it winds silkily around the digit affectionately like it has a will of its own. 

“Oh stars..”your zygomatic arches colour brightly, your own magic mixed with the blue that made up Sans’s as you burry your face into the palms of your hands.

“s’ok babe, if ya’ want everyone for ya’ mate this is gonna’ be a thing.” He tries to comfort and reassure you, pulling you closer under his arm while still playing with your hair.

“I know! But why did it have to be so...Obvious!” Your muffled squeak makes him chuckle lowly as he’s gently coaxing you to lower your hands.

“You Are Surprisingly Calm About This Sans.” Papyrus tilts his skull, his hand on his chin as he watches his brother interacting you so carefully and accepting the others being with you so easily. 

Sans can’t help but shrug sheepishly.  
“yeah, guess i just needed ta’ be first.” 

“HOW RIDICULOUSLY ARCHAIC.” Edge is pacing at this point, his fists clasped behind his spine as he tries to hold his temper.

“instincts, what can ya’ do?” Is the flippant reply Sans gives, earning him a snarl from the spiked version of his brother.

“THAT STILL HASN’T EXPLAINED WHY YOUR HAIR IS BLUE!” Blue is practically screaming now, if he had hair he would be pulling it out! 

“Um.. Well...” You start to stutter, looking at Sans for help. You can feel the heat of your blush riddled skull.

“cool it baby blue, if she mates with you it’d be blue too, if it was Stretch it’d be orange, ya’ dig?” Sans comes to your rescue, easily articulating an explanation that you just couldn’t form. 

“O...OHHHHH!... WOWIE! AND EVERYONE CAN JUST SEE IT LIKE THAT... THATS SO ...LEWD!” Understanding filters over Blue’s skull, his expressing changing instantly into one of delighted surprise, his eyelights forming sparkling stars as he giggles naughtily. 

“Ohhh Stars!” Papyrus looks shocked, his own skull lighting up like a fluorescent lamp.

“heh. nice.” Red’s lights look fuzzy and warped as he looses himself in a daydream of red hued hair, drooling slightly only to be snapped out of it as his brother smacks on the back of his skull scoldingly.

“HEAD OF OF THE GUTTER SANS, OUR SOUL MATE DESERVES BETTER THAN SUCH CHEAP THOUGHTS!” His glare passes over the other males, making them shrink back guiltily.

“And on top of all this I’ve got to find my soul song! What if I’m all weird colours for the celebration! Everyone’s going to see it!” Your face scrunches up cutely, your eyelights wide and worried as you imagine EVERYONE knowing what you’ve been up to.

“Yes! The celebrations Are Quite The Big Deal For Monster Kind! There Are Even Singing Performances, We All Get To Be On Stage Before The Whole Community!” Papyrus adds to your anxiety helpfully. 

“I’m not great at singing..” you whisper trying to find an excuse to not perform in front of all the gathered monsters, you can sing... but you would rather not. 

“WHY DONT YOU DANCE THEN? YOU’RE GOOD AT THAT!” Blue asks easily, his sockets widening in shock as he realises what he’s uttered aloud when you turn towards him very slowly, one brow ride raised and your face carefully blank. 

“H..How do you know about that Blue?” 

“AH..I MEAN.. WELL..” His pointer phalanges tap together nervously as his pin pricked lights dart around the room nervously.

There’s no rescue from the others as they all tense up, you could hear a pin drop as you grit your teeth in frustration.

“Blue, how do you know I’m good at dancing?” Your voice is getting lower, firmer. Anger clearly bubbling under your cool exterior.

“R...RED SHOWED ME!” He breaks almost instantly, his need to please you making the words fall from his mandible almost instantly.

“And how did Red Know?” The way you ask, low and deadly quiet, sends visible shiver down the spines of your soul mates. Getting in your bad books wouldn’t be a good time. 

It should be funny really, all these big, bad, scary Alpha males... all scared of the displeasure of their tiny mate.

“fuckin’ hell... blue ya’ gods damned moron...” Red drops his skull into his hands, sweat forming on his skull as he realises the trouble brewing.  
“shit kitten, it was weeks ago..” 

“Blue! You tell me right now!” Blue startles, flinching in his seat as he looks at you with wide sockets.

“RED HAD A VIDEO OF YOU DANCING IN YOUR ROOM... I TOLD HIM YOU WOULDN’T LIKE IT.. HE DELETED IT!” He twists his bandana in his phalanges, if a skeleton could get paler he would have. 

“Really now.” Your skull turns to look at the guilty Red.

“kitten..”He hasn’t raised his head from his hands knowing he’s just going to freak out and teleport away if he looks at you right now.

“Did anyone else see this video?” You look around at the others who look away guiltily. 

Blue jumps in, trying to right his mistake.  
“NO! N..NO. RED DELETED IT STRAIGHT AWAY!” 

“darlin’ please...” Red mumbles through his hands earning a sharp look from you, you magic flashing dangerously. The higher than normal levels make your mates squirm uneasily. You are carrying a lot of potential right now.

“Not. One. Word.” You manage to hiss out between your clenched teeth at Red, his shoulder sag as he sighs in defeat.

“you ok there babe?” Sans runs his phalanges over the knuckles on your clenched fists, nuzzling into your twisting hair to try to comfort you.

“Not really, I want to go to bed... Sans, would you mind if I stay with you tonight?”

“‘course, anytime ya’ want.”   
~~~~~

“WELL, I ASUME YOU STILL HAVE A COPY OF THAT VIDEO. I INSIST ON SEEING IT!” Black voice booms at Red as soon as Sans teleports you to his room without even a ‘goodnight’.

“‘course, we all do. blue just slipped up a bit there, he didn’t mean no harm.” Stretch shrugs, eyeing his distraught brother as Blue paces back and forth.

“THAT BE AS IT MAY, HE LANDED MY BROTHER IN THE SHIT.” Edge follows Blue with his lights, scowling at the smaller skeleton, he likes Blue...he really does, but telling tales wasn’t a noble thing to do and he is waiting for Blue to explain himself.

“IM SO SORRY! IT JUST SLIPPED OUT..I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!” Blue spins around to face them all in earnest, his gloved hands wringing anxiously.

“eh. better me in the dog house than the boss. still a fuckin’ stupid thing ta’ say.” Red huffs, leaning his skull against the back of the sofa and covering his sockets with his palm.

“IM REALLY REALLY SORRY! SHES MAD AT ME TOO!” Blue is practically begging now. He knows he can be... manipulative.. but this really was an accident. He really didn’t mean to drop his other self into trouble, it’s why he said the others hadn’t seen the video! He didn’t want them all to be in your bad graces.

“If Abby Knew We Had All Seen It, That Would Have Been A Lot Worse.” Papyrus makes the very point that Blue had thought, his brow ridge wrinkled as the watched Blue flapping in worry. 

“ya’ sure about that? ya’ happy ta’ lie about it still?” Mutt’s sudden interjection surprises the gathered skellies.

“PERHAPS YOU ARE RIGHT MUTT, BUT I FOR ONE DO NOT WISH TO TAKE THAT CHANCE RIGHT NOW.” Edge grumps, giving his brother a guilty glance. It had been his instructions that Red had followed after all. 

In the silence that follows Edges’s words your muffled screams of pleasure suddenly intrude. Apparently Sans had found a way to put you in a better mood.

“ugh. basic’s fuckin’ er right now.. d’ya hear that? so gods damn unfair... she ain’t gonna talk ta’ me for ages now!” Groaning Red bangs his skull against the sofa back. It was just his luck to get caught out like he did. 

“HE COULD AT LEAST HAVE PUT UP A SOUND BARRIER.” Blue blushes heavily, crossing his arms and glancing at the ceiling.

“Ooooohhhh gods yes!! Sans!!” Somehow that particular vocalisation had been extra loud.  
All the ‘Sans’ in the room suddenly sat up very straight, their skull radiating their magic as they blinked in shock.

“would you?” Snickered Stretch with a knowing look towards his brother.

“PROBABLY NOT.” Admitted Blue making them all chuckle.


	30. We exists.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this has taken me so long!  
> To be honest, I’d lost all enthusiasm for this story, all my ideas had run dry and I had intended to put it in hiatus indefinitely.
> 
> But! https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlexsiren/pseuds/littlexsiren
> 
> They inspired me to keep going and that my effort was worth while! So thank you Littlexsiren, this fic gets to live again!! 
> 
> Please check out my other fic Dead-ication if you like Red and zombies! 
> 
> The song in this chapter is - We exists by Arcade Fire.  
>  https://youtu.be/Qw_6SB5MkVI
> 
> And as always, thank you all for your kudos and support, you are all amazing and I believe in you!

We exists. 

Sitting in the great hall, you couldn’t help but admire the beauty of the structure, you were reminded of the fact that it was all built into the Underground and teleported here by your soulmate alone. 

It made you wonder just how strong Sans really was. 

He was sat next to you now, his phalanges playing lazily with your hair as he pretended to listen to the instructions of the king on the stage that had been set up recently.

Sans had been by your side almost constantly for the last week, his easy going grin and lackadaisical attitude only lasting so long as no male from outside the ‘family’ came close to you.

It was a Marking thing. 

Your hair had held the colour of his magic for several hours and Sans had kept making little comments about ‘topping you up’ as the blue had faded back into your usual teal. 

Gaster assured you it wouldn’t be like this for long and Sans would gradually not need to be your shadow, but it wasn’t like you minded. You had Marked him too after all. 

Today you were gathering in the hall to start practice for the Soul Song Celebrations.

Edge, Black, Blue and Stretch has opted to not attend, it was their turn to do the grocery shopping and as Blue had said...   
“THERE WILL BE MANY OTHER OPPORTUNITIES TO HEAR THE WONDER THAT IS MY MAGNIFICENT VOICE!” 

Edge rolling his eye lights had muttered about needing to purchase a suitable instrument and Black had barked about not knowing enough surface music yet.

Stretch had just shrugged and followed his brother.

Papyrus already had his song ready, he had been excited for the performance since the year before and had been practicing on his own the whole time. 

You saw Undyne surrounded by a gaggle of monster children, they were all part of her performance and were very excited.  
She waved at you as she corralled the hyper kids along with her exuberant and enthusiastic words of encouragement.

The queen, who had come to sit with Sans and yourself, watched them fondly. A small and sad sigh escaping her.  
Frisk was not with her today, an interview for a human newspaper reporter had kept them away, much to your relief. 

Now all you had to contend with were your new shadows.

Toriel giggled as she glanced over her shoulder, Mutt and Red both looking at her sheepishly as they shuffled guiltily from their spot by the wall. Close enough to see you, but not invoke your ire. 

“They do seem very dedicated to you, do they not?” She whispered, earning a low chuckle from Sans.

“yeah, it ain’t a nice feeling bein’ in abby’s bad books, poor red looks like a kicked dog.. heh.. not sure what the mutt’s deal is though.” 

“Black told him to keep an eye socket on me. ‘KEEP OUR QUEEN SAFE MUTT!’” You imitated the tiny tyrants voice making Toriel and Sans snort with laughter.  
“It’s kind of sweet really.” You shrug and smile sheepishly.

“As for Red..” turning you cast a glance at the hulking great, tattooed and fanged boss monster, making him flinch and send you a pleading half smile.  
“I’m not mad at him anymore, but he doesn’t need to know that just yet.” Your own grin is down right wicked as you look back to Toriel.

She tittered into her ivory white paw and gave you a knowing look.  
“It is wise to keep your mates in line, boundaries are very important, especially with so many to deal with.” 

Her saucy wink makes you blush and fiddle with the fine bones of your hands. She had been told about your dancing video, and the thought of people knowing your secret skill makes you squirm slightly. 

Sans grin widens as he leans down and nuzzles the side of your head.  
“maybe a little...punishment...at home would get you two back on track, eh sweetheart?” 

Your eye sockets widen in shock as you look at your vertibae and he just shrugs and winks at you. His possessiveness had diminished considerably after he had marked you, now only directed at ‘Outsiders’, but the thought that he was actively encouraging you to seek out your other SOULmates... That was unexpected. 

An idea began to form in your mind, a deliciously naughty idea on how to teach Red manners.  
“Yeah~ I think you might be right there Sansy.” 

Before he can wheedle any details from you the entire hall is plunged into darkness and the kings voice can be heard booming around the room, echos reverberating off the marble of the walls.  
“Papyrus, entrance-stage left!”

A single spotlight illuminated the sweetest of your mates, his tall and broad shoulders giving him a perfect Silhouette against the stages backdrop.  
“THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE HUMANS!” His full volume is used to great effect and you sit up straighter, ready to cheer on your cinnamon roll.

The music starts, filling the hall and making you gasp out loud, you know this song!

‘They're walking around  
Head full of sound  
Acting like  
We don't exist  
They walk in the room  
And stare right through you  
Talking like  
We don't exist  
But we exist’

Papyrus’s voice is surprisingly deep and smooth, the maturity he rarely let show oozing from him like oil on silk.

‘Daddy it's true  
I'm different from you  
But tell me why they treat me like this?  
If you turned away  
What would I say?  
Not the first betrayed by a kiss’

He stands side on, his skull turned away from the crowd, one leg completely still as the other bucks in time to the music perfectly.

‘Maybe it's true  
They're staring at you  
When you walk in the room  
Tell 'em it's fine  
Stare if you like  
Just let us through  
Just let us through’

Swinging his hips, Papyrus spins on the spot a hand on his head as if he’s holding a hat in place and you are immediately reminded of Michal Jackson’s signature dance moves.

‘Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na’

‘They're down on their knees  
Begging us please  
Praying that we don't exist  
Daddy it's fine  
I'm used to 'em now  
But tell me why they treat me like this?  
It's cause we do it like this’

‘Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na’

You can help but lean forward, entrance by the fluidity of his movements, the pure confidence he exudes as he sings. 

‘Maybe it's true  
They're staring at you  
When you walk in the room  
Tell 'em it's fine  
Stare if you like  
Just let us through  
Just let us through’

‘Let 'em stare! Let 'em stare!  
If that's all they can do!  
But I'd lose my heart  
If I turned away from you’

The queen whispers to you lowly.  
“An appropriate song, given how the humans are trying to declare our country as void, their leaders would do well to hear this.” 

‘Oh Daddy don't turn away  
You know that I'm so scared  
But will you watch me drown?  
You know we're going nowhere  
We know that we're young  
And no shit we're confused’

‘But will you watch us drown?  
What are you so afraid to lose?’

Sans hums proudly, his eye light glued to his brother in affectionate awe.  
“paps always knows just the right thing ta’ say.” He rumbles lowly in reply to the queen. 

‘Down on your knees  
Begging us please  
Praying that we don't exist  
You're down on your knees  
Begging us please  
Praying that we don't exist’

‘We exist!  
We exist!’

‘Down on your knees  
Begging us please  
Praying that we don't exist  
You're down on your knees  
Begging us please  
Praying that we don't exist’

Papyrus slides across the stage on his knees, his voice a prominent uppercase, showing his boss status to any who watch and making your breathe catch in your metaphorical throat. 

‘We exist!  
We exist!  
We exist!  
We exist!’

‘Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na’

‘Maybe if you hang together  
You can make the changes in our hearts  
And if you hang together, you can change us  
Just where should you start?’

The ending of the song reverberated from the walls to be immediately followed by the excited clapping and whooping of the gathered monsters, Undyne bounding across the hall to grab her favourite skeleton in a violent noogie as Sans Woolf whistles his approval.

“WHAT THE HELL PUNK, WHERE’VE YOU BEEN HIDING THOSE SMOOTH MOVES!?”

“PLEASE DO NOT NOOGIE THE SKELETON!!” 

“An excellent performance Papyrus!” The king strode forward as the room filled with lights once more, the lighting crew setting to work on correcting any errors that had occurred.

Straightening up and playfully shoving Undyne, Papyrus puffed up proudly and grinned wide.  
“I AM AWARE, BUT THANK YOU, YOUR MAJESTY!” 

You watched as the children from Undyne’s group gathered around your tall mate, all jumping around in excitement and delight as they shouted about how cool he is and how they wished they could be just like him.

Seeing Papyrus thrive under the positive and frankly well deserved praise made your SOUL feel warm and fuzzy. 

“Will you be performing this year Sans?” Toriel asked as she watched the heart warming scene contentedly. 

“heh. why would i do that tori? seems like a hell’ve a lotta work tibia honest.” Sans lights remanded fix on his brother, but you could see his smile widen fractionally. 

“But Sans, you have patella of a lot of singing potential.” Toriel leaned towards him conspirveitally her soft crimson eyes filling with mirth. 

“but at this short a notice i’d have ta’ work to the bone to be ready in time.” He raised a brow bone, challenge clearly accepted. 

“But Sans dear, I’m sure you’d have an osteoblast if you joined in!” Toriel folded her arms, smirking and raising her head victoriously. 

You couldn’t help but snort as you rocked to the side, burrowing your face in your hands. Who knew the queen punned too!? 

An outraged squawk sounds loudly across the hall as Papyrus storms towards you with a look of outrage at his brother.

“SANS! ARE YOU CORRUPTING OUR SOULMATE AND OUR QUEEN WITH YOUR BOONDOGGLING YET AGAIN!?” 

“heh. don’t ya’ mean bonedoggling bro?” 

“NYAHH!” 

Taking the opportunity to slip away, you wriggle free of Sans arm and pull Papyrus down to your level by his mandible, kissing the corner of his mouth very gently, ignoring the gagging motions from Undyne.

“You are amazing Pappy, that performance was outstanding.” Cooing softly and watching with great satisfaction as the highly strung skelly melts into your touch. 

“Y..You Really Think So Dearest?” His tone immediately softening for you. 

“I know so, the very best.” You reassure him and run your phalanges over his skull with a feather light touch. 

Outside of Papyrus’s eye line you notice Sans giving you a very approving thumbs up as Toriel holds her paws over her soul and makes an ‘Aww’ face and you can feel your face heating up with a vibrant blush at their teasing. 

Ok, so those two together are wind up artists of the worst kind, clearly jokers that spark off each other. Noted. 

As you pet the now pliant skeleton, who is practically purring puddle at this point, your eyelights pan across to the seated Mutt and Red. 

Mutt seems to be smirking at a very grumpy Red so you detangle yourself from Papyrus’s arms and after giving lots of assurance that you will return to his side soon, you make your way over to your collar wearing mates. 

You maybe put a little more sway in your hips because you feel Sans eyelights follow you as you walk away. 

“mistress.” Greets Mutt easily, his heavily lidded sockets lowing further still as he grins at you lazily. He watches your hips like a cat with a new plaything. Alert and oh so ready to pounce. 

“Hello Puppy. Enjoying the show?” His grin widens to a smug smirk.  
‘d’ya mean the singin’ or you?’ He thinks internally. 

“puppy huh? that’s new...” Mutts brow ridge lifts and you hear Red snort as he tries to hide his laughter.

“Well, if I’m going to have a dog following me around, I’ve always wanted a puppy... so you’ll do.” Your quip makes his rusty orange eye lights spark with amusement that quickly melts into delight as you lean down to pet his skull, scratching just above his temporal bone and not even slightly by accident giving him a very nice view down your shirt. Bone or breasts, to him it’s not important as long as it’s naked. 

You’ve learnt very quickly how to make this doggy sit up and beg and his leg starts to twitch happily in time to your affection.

“so..ya’ talkin’ ta’ me yet kitten?” Red mumbles, his eyelights fixed to the floor and his voice muffled by the fur hood he’s turtled into. Light beads of crimson sweat dot his skull, quickly vanishing into the surrounding fabric. It had been a full week of silent treatment and it was killing him. 

“Yeah, sure. But you still need to be punished for what you did Red.” You run your phalanges over the leather of Mutts collar, tugging it lightly as you turn very slowly towards Red.

You are sure they both audibly gulp as their sockets widen in tandem. 

“cn’ i be punished please mistress?” Mutts voice is a resonant purr, his whole body leaning towards you eagerly making your mouth twitch as you try to hold in your smirk. 

“Maybe later Puppy. I need to deal with this bad boy first.” Grabbing Red’s collar in your hand you yank it forward and pull him close to your face. He willingly lets you, you both know if he didn’t want it, he wouldn’t have moved an inch, but this terrifying bear of a monster is putty in your tiny hands. 

His sockets are wide, crimson eyelights blown wide and fuzzy, his jaw gapes slightly as he blinks at you.

“My room. Midnight. Don’t expect to leave until you’ve made it up to me.” You breathe, a growl in your voice that he had only heard during your heat. 

Letting him go, he drops back to his seat instantly, his zygomatic arches suffused with his magic. Running his hand over his skull he breathes in deeply watching you as you give them both a wink and saunter back to Sans and Toriel.

“lucky bastard.” Mutt grumbles, slouching low in his seat with his hands thrust deep into his pockets. His lights never leave your form. 

“heh. maybe so.” Is all the thought Red can muster.


	31. Seeing Red (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are darlings.. part one of our little Red punishment.
> 
> I have a Discord!  
> https://discord.gg/
> 
> If you want to talk I’m No Human please come say hi!
> 
> Thank you all again for your amazing kudos and support, without you this story wouldn’t continue! You all mean the world to me and I believe in you!
> 
>  
> 
> https://youtu.be/HlYSyQhkAZQ For the song and dance that Abby uses in this chapter.

Red is nervous.

His skull is covered in a fine mist of crimson sweat, his eye lights dart around erratically as he looks around the dark and silent upper floor of the house.

No one is about, midnight is due to strike any second now and everybody seems to be in their beds and sleeping. 

After your instructions he had teleported to his room and stayed there, missing dinner completely. He had heard the chatter and clattering of cutlery but had avoided joining the others. His brother had knocked on his door to ask if he was ok.

Red had sent him away with a few muttered placations.

Being in this world was so much better, his brother wasn’t afraid to show he cared here, they no longer needed to put on the harsh act of ‘Captain of the guard and the Judge.’  
Here they could just... be. 

Emotions were still difficult, there was a lot of things that Gaster wanted them to see a therapist about. Red wasn’t into the idea of “Talking it out” But if it helped his brother he would suffer thought it. 

One of his many...many... Issues, was trust. 

He still struggled to trust others to not try to hurt him, or use him to get to his brother. 

Right now that particular problem was rearing its ugly head.

He was so worried. What if you wanted to tell him you didn’t want his bond, that you couldn’t forgive his trespass on your privacy and rejected him as a SOULmate!?

It hadn’t seemed that way when you had told him to meet you in your room, you had smiled and been playful, but what if it was a ruse to lure him into being at ease, just for you to shatter his SOUL? 

If you rejected him he didn’t know what he would do, it could even dust him at this point. 

You said it was a punishment, in his world that wouldn’t have meant anything good, but you weren’t like that, your soul sang and gave off a shine of kindness and patience.  
It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. You wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt him...would you? 

As he lost himself in these dark thoughts, pacing back and forth in front of your room, he didn’t even notice the door open on the stroke of midnight.

Opening your door you watch the nervous male as he runs his hand over his face, his sockets widening comically as he realises you are there.

You are standing in a floor length robe, one that looks like you came straight from a novella, all long fur trimmed trailing sleeves and silky fabric pooling around your feet.

Red gulps audibly, his lights roving over your body as he tries to regain some of his dignity.

“hey kitten, right on time.” If it wasn’t for the tiny crack in his voice he could have almost pulled it off. 

Letting out a breathy chuckle, you grab the front of his red turtleneck and give it a gentle tug.  
“Get in here you goober.” 

He can’t help but laugh a little as he lets you pull him into the darkened room. The mood lighting is all that illuminates everything, it’s a deep and bloody red, giving the impression of a bordello, he can feel his chest rumble with approval. 

All your possessions have been pushed to the side of the room, leaving a wide open space in the centre, a lone wooden chair sits in the middle.

That makes Red swallow nervously in his (non existent) throat. He’s seen similar set ups during “Interrogation”, he’s USED similar set ups, not that he’s proud of the fact.  
Sweat begins to trickle down his vertebra.

“Why so nervous Red?” You’ve noticed.. of course you’ve noticed, he’s sweating like a pig and his eyelights look like pin pricks.

“jus’ wonderin’ what this is gonna’ entail kitten, i ain’t one for bein’ tied down..” he trails off as he eyes the chair nervously. It has straps on the legs. 

“Silly boy, I’m not going to do anything to you. I just borrowed the chair from the lab.” You give him a knowing grin.  
“No kinky shit unless it’s requested..” 

Red almost chokes on his own spit. He did NOT expect that from you.  
“an’ if it is requested?” He cant stop himself from asking.

“We can discuss that AFTER your punishment.” Your smirk is infectious and he can feel his own mouth curling in response.

“all right kitten, i’ll play along.” 

You indicate the chair and request he sits.  
He complies, giving you a side in glance, you kept him guessing with where this was going and it was kind of making him jumpy. 

“Your punishment is this- you can’t get up out of this chair until I tell you to.” You have a wickedly naughty smile on your face, the warm red glow of the room turning your skull bones a rich cerise, the glow of your eyelights filling your sockets in your obvious excitement. 

“really? that’s it? i just sit here?” He lowers himself gingerly, half expecting the straps to leap to life and bind him.

“That’s it~ No...moving...from... that...spot~” The lilt of your voice is sweet and playful as you watch him sitting uncomfortably in the large wooden chair, resting his formidable forearms on the arms of the chair, his phalanges curved over the ends like a lord on a throne. 

A hulking, thick boned and tattooed lord.

You click your phalanges and music starts from somewhere in the room, filling it with a sultry and heavy beat.

You drop your robe, pooling it at your feet in a slinky pile of silk and fur, revealing your outfit underneath. 

Red’s jaw drops with a resounding clunk.  
Your ecto form is stretching from your chest to your thighs, the only things covering your curvy and lithe body are a pair of thigh high black socks, the tiniest of black booty shorts and a crimson halter neck bikini top.

Red turns the colour of his name, sweat beading down his skull in rivulets, his sockets widening as his lights and smile vanish simultaneously... Those stars damned socks. 

You give him a little pirouette and grin slyly.  
“You like to see me dance, right Red? So... I’ll dance.” 

Understanding flits over Red’s expression as he realises what kind of punishment you intend for him and he can’t help but chuckle, his lights returning, pin prick sharp.

You had him bang to rights, this was gonna suck... in the good way. 

The lyrics of the music start and Red’s whole body stiffens in realisation.

You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you

Your sultry walk towards him stops as you drop on one leg, sliding back into a standing position. The strength of your legs must be phenomenal he thinks, those thighs... 

Help me  
I broke apart my insides

Help me  
I've got no soul to sell

Help me  
The only thing that works for me

Your form falls into a deliberate and downright sinful belly slide, your back arching and spine bending in ways that make drool pool in his maw. 

Help me get away from myself

I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal

The words of the song hit Red like a truck, your expression becoming dark and lustful as your eyelights lock into his, the sway of your hips and flow of your hands over your body conveying all the true emotions you hold.

My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god

You can have my isolation  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
You can have my everything

It’s taking everything he has in him to not leap from his seat and claim you, the arms of the chair groan and creek as his hands tighten on them. Your smile widens as his eyelights vanish once more and the sweat on his skull redoubles in rivulets. 

Help me  
Tear down my reason

Help me  
It's your sex I can smell

You are crawling up his body, swinging into his lap like a god damn expert, his chest rises and fall erratically as he struggles to control himself while you wind yourself around him like a silken scarf. He can smell your arousal at what you are doing to him... the ultimate in fucking teasing, he’s not sure how much more of this he can take. 

Help me  
You make me perfect

Help me become somebody else  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal

Spinning your torso lithely, you manage to rest your head on his patella, your hands braced on his femurs.  
Red can’t help the deep and guttural growl that her emits as your breasts weigh heavily against the obvious and prominent bulge hidden in his shorts. 

My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god

The perfect scissor split you perform directly in front of his skull is the breaking point... literally...the sound of the arms of the chair splintering and ripping from their stays like paper cause you to smirk victoriously.

Through every forest above the trees  
Within my stomach scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive

Easily, you slowly back flip off of Red’s lap, your hands hitting the floor and your legs gracefully cartwheeling you into a standing position.

“Ooopsie. You broke it.” Tilting your head playfully, you place a single phalange on your lip and grin slyly at him.

Reds whole body is trembling, the rattle of his bones fills the room, easily heard over the music as it starts to fade out. 

His socket it twitching erratically, his lights vanished and his wide grin strained at the edges as a trail of drool drips from his golden fang.

You are sure you can hear his teeth creak with how tightly he’s clenching them as he shakes the splinters of wood from his hand.

The bulge of his shorts is very noticeable as it emits a subdued glow.  
“You ok there Red? You’re looking a little...tense.” The tone you use is teasing and victorious. He didn’t move, didn’t even try to grab you, even though that wasn’t a stated rule.

“hngh...” It’s all he can grind out, swallowing hard and shaking his skull to flick the sweat from his sockets. He doesn’t dare move, doesn’t dare speak for fear his control will slip. He wants to MAUL you for this. 

Sauntering to his side, you run your hand over his skull and gently kiss his brow bone.  
“What a good boy you are~” Your voice is low and husky and you can’t help the giggle that escapes you as he growls resonantly in his chest.

It’s the work of seconds for you to strut to the bed you have pushed to the side the room and sit with your legs crossed.

“You did so well, took your punishment like a real champ, I think you can move now.... if you want to.” Leaning back on your hands you give him a knowing smirk. 

Recently your confidence had grown exponentially, Sans had made it very clear how much your SOULmates craved you. You know exactly what’s coming. ( Probably you fairly soon.) 

You don’t even see him move.  
His teleportation has him on you before you can even blink.

Red has your wrists grasped firmly in his hands, thudding them down on the bed above your head faster than you can even draw a breath, his nasal ridge pressed against yours and his heavy breathing loud in your non existent ears. 

“you’ve been playin’ wit’ fire baby-girl..” His accent seems thicker, his voice deeper and tougher than you’ve ever heard it.

“Really? And what are you going to do about it?” Your legs wrap around his hips as you note just how wide he is, thicker and heavier than Sans, evidence of the differences between them. 

Red trails his nasal ridge along yours, dragging it slowly from edge to edge as he inhales your scent deeply.  
“don’t you worry, daddy knows exactly how to take care of naughty girls.” 

Your indrawn gasp is all he needs to hear to know he’s hit you right in the kink.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coinoperatedrejection
> 
> Please join me on my Discord for all things I’m No Human!
> 
> https://discord.gg/Hfva7M


End file.
